My Caddy Girl
by kyuhyuniverse
Summary: Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada seorang caddy girl bernama Sungmin. Pekerjaan Sungmin yang sering dicap sebagai "wanita penggoda" oleh sebagian orang menjadikan kisah cinta mereka semakin rumit. Belum lagi status sosial yang terpaksa harus memisahkan mereka. Akankah hubungan keduanya berakhir dengan sebuah kata pernikahan?. Read&Review, Gender Switch, Drama, Romance, Hurt, KyuMin, dll.
1. Prolog

**My Caddy Girl**

**Cast:**

**Kyuhyun - Sungmin – Other SJ members**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

**Rate : T + (Bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

**Warning : GS, Typos, Abal, Flat and Multichapter**

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**COMING SOON**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Prolog:**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_**Kata orang cinta adalah media paling suci yang bisa menyatukan apapun dan memberi kebahagiaan pada setiap orang yang mempercayainya. Aku percaya cinta, aku menjunjung tinggi cinta, tapi apa yang aku dapat? Status sosial memisahkan cinta kami. Kami yang sudah bersatu harus terpisah karena perbedaan yang menjijikan itu. Bolehkan aku memilih untuk jatuh miskin dan hidup bahagia bersama dengan cintaku?**_

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Hei, sepertinya teman kekasihku itu menyukaimu. Bahkan ia memilih menunggumu daripada harus ditemani oleh caddy yang lain"

"Ah Hyukkie, jangan bercanda. Mana mungkin orang kaya seperti dia menyukaiku. Masih banyak yeoja di luar sana yang bisa ia dapatkan dengan mudah hanya dengan uangnya"

"Aku akan menanyakannya pada kekasihku"

"Berani kau melakukan hal itu, maka aku tidak mau, mengenalmu lagi"

.

.

.

"Berhenti dari pekerjaan itu Ming, Eomma bosan terus dihina oleh para tetangga. Mereka bilang kau juga sering menemani lelaki paruh baya"

"Eomma, aku mohon jangan dengarkan ucapan mereka. Walau kita hidup pas-pasan aku masih bisa menjaga harga diriku"

"Eomma mohon Ming, kau bisa mendapat pekerjaan lain dengan pendidikanmu. Eomma bersusah payah menguliahkanmu agar kau bisa bekerja dengan layak seperti orang lain. Di kantor, mengejar karir, bukan pekerjaan seperti ini yang Eomma harapkan"

"Tapi Eomma, dari mana kita akan mendapatkan uang? Mencari pekerjaan di Seoul sangat sulit, Eomma. Walaupun dengan tittle sarjanaku, hal itu tidak semudah yang Eomma bayangkan"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lee Sungmin aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pendampingku untuk saat ini dan seterusnya?"

"Tapi ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tinggalkan dia Cho Kyuhyun, mau jadi apa kau menjalin hubungan dengan wanita yang pekerjaannya hanya menjadi seorang caddy girl?"

"Jangan memintaku untuk melakukan hal yang tidak mungkin bisa aku lakukan, Eomma"

"Diracuni apa kau oleh yeoja murahan itu sampai kau berani membentak Eommamu sendiri hah?"

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya Eomma, aku mencintainya. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan caddy girl itu karena aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan istriku"

"Apa maksudmu dengan istrimu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku menyerah Kyu, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Aku merelakan kau pergi, semoga kau bahagia"

"Tidak, jangan katakan itu chagi. Kau berjanji akan berjuang sampai akhir. Sampai kita meraih kebahagiaan kita"

"Tapi sampai kapan, Kyu? Aku sudah tidak sanggup, bukan hanya fisikku yang sakit tapi hatiku jauh lebih sakit"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, aku mohon jangan pergi. Andweeeeeee!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Haiiiiiiiii... Rencananya fic ini akan segera published setelah Way Back Into Love berakhir. Ada yang tertarik sama cerita ini? Hehehe Coming Soon ya :)  
**

**Much love  
**

**Kyuhyuniverse  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Love at The First Sight

**My Caddy Girl**

**Cast:**

**Kyuhyun - Sungmin – Other SJ members**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

**Rate : T + (Bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

**Warning : GS, Typos, Flat and Multichapter**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kata orang cinta adalah media paling suci yang bisa menyatukan apapun dan memberi kebahagiaan pada setiap orang yang mempercayainya. Aku percaya cinta, aku menjunjung tinggi cinta, tapi apa yang aku dapat? Status sosial memisahkan cinta kami. Kami yang sudah bersatu harus terpisah karena perbedaan yang menjijikan itu. Bolehkan aku memilih untuk jatuh miskin dan hidup bahagia bersama dengan cintaku?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"Selamat, anda bisa mulai bekerja di sini besok". _

Seorang yeoja melangkahkan kakinya dengan penuh semangat, kata-kata yang baru saja muncul di otaknya adalah perkataan seorang yang menjabat sebagai manajer personalia di salah satu klub golf favorit di kota Seoul. Bayangkan saja, baru satu minggu yeoja ini lulus dengan nilai terbaik dan sedang kelimpungan mencari kerja tiba-tiba ia diterima bekerja dengan gaji yang bisa dikatakan cukup besar untuk kalangan fresh graduate seperti dirinya.

Gadis dengan tubuh berisi itu terus berjalan sambil salah satu tangannya mengayunkan plastik berisi sesuatu yang akan diberikan untuk sang Appa dan Eomma tercinta. Langkah kakinya terasa ringan, suasana hatinya yang sedang senang membuat dirinya tanpa sadar sudah berjalan belasan kilometer. Senandung lagu indah juga mengalun merdu dari bibir plump-nya, rasanya hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan.

BRUK

Langkah kaki sang yeoja itu terhenti. Tanpa disengaja seorang pria berbadan besar menabraknya, aneh bukannya yeoja itu yang jatuh justru malah sang lelaki bertubuh tambun itu tersungkur dan kepalanya membentur etalase pertokoan hingga tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ah... Itu dia pencopetnya" Teriak seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan panik. Tak ayal beberapa gerombolan orang pun memadati tempat itu dan langsung membawa pria yang masih tergeletak pingsan tersebut ke kantor polisi.

"Ini tas anda, Nyonya. Silahkan periksa dulu isinya" Ucap seorang pria yang sedang memapah pencopet itu. "Ne, isinya lengkap tidak ada yang hilang satupun" Jawab wanita paruh baya tersebut merasa lega.

"Baiklah, saya akan membawa pencopet ini ke kantor polisi. Berterimakasihlah pada nona manis itu, karena dia yang menghentikan langkah pencuri ini" Dengan segera lelaki itu berlalu meninggalkan dua wanita dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Sang nyonya besar yang kembali sedang memeriksa isi tasnya, dan sang gadis sederhana yang sedang memandang sendu tas plastik di tangannya.

"Ah... Terimakasih sudah membantu. Kau tahu 'kan berapa banyak uang yang menjadi isi dompetku ini? Belum lagi semua kartu kredit dan cek yang selalu aku simpan di dalam tas. Kau benar-benar menyelamatkanku" Dengan nada yang sedikit angkuh wanita itu mengucapkan terima kasihnya.

"Tidak masalah Nyonya, sebenarnya aku tidak sengaja menabrak pencopet itu" Sang yeoja berpipi chubby itu menjawab dengan senyuman canggung.

"Tetap saja kau sudah menyelamatkan tasku. Ah berapa yang kau minta sebagai imbalan?" Tanya wanita itu lagi dengan nada meremehkan. Diperhatikannya penampilan gadis bergigi kelinci itu dari atas rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Tidak perlu Nyonya! Yang penting isi tasmu tidak berkurang".

"Oh ayolah. Orang miskin seperti kalian sebaiknya jangan berbasa-basi. Kau tahu aku cukup sibuk untuk meladeni trikmu".

"Eh? A-apa maksud Nyonya?" Gadis itu menatap mata lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan tidak suka. _'Kurang ajar sekali orang kaya ini' _ batinnya.

"Begini saja, untuk sementara kau ambil uang ini" Wanita itu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang won dan memberikannya ke tangan gadis muda itu. "Ini kartu namaku, jika uang itu masih kurang silahkan datang ke rumah dan aku akan memberikan berapapun yang kau minta" Tanpa pamit, wanita itu berlalu menuju mobil mewahnya meninggalkan sang gadis yang sudah menolongnya itu dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Ah Nyonya! Tapi ini uangmu". Terlambat, mobil mewah itu sudah berlalu saat sang yeoja muda mencoba berteriak untuk mencegahnya.

"Aishh kenapa ada orang sesombong dia? Lalu bagaimana dengan uang ini?" Gadis itu menatap tangannya yang masih memegang uang dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak.

"Aishh uang ini banyak sekali. Cukup untuk biaya masak Eomma selama satu bulan" Gadis itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya saat ia ingat sikap sombong orang yang memberinya uang tersebut. "Tidak! Aku tidak sudi menerima uang dari orang kaya yang angkuh semacam dia. Lebih baik aku berikan saja ke pengemis" Diliriknya kartu nama yang juga berada di tangannya, tiba-tiba matanya membulat sempurna ketika membaca siapa nama wanita sombong itu. "Cho Heechul? Astaga apa benar dia Cho Heechul?" Kembali ia menatap laju mobil mewah milik sang nyonya besar yang sebenarnya sudah tidak terlihat. "Kenapa berbeda sekali dengan yang aku lihat di TV? Cih! Hanya pura-pura rupanya".

* * *

**~oOo~**

"Eomma aku pulang!" Dengan nada kesal sang gadis muda mendudukan dirinya di sofa serta meletakan dengan kasar kantung plastik yang sejak tadi ia bawa ke atas meja.

"Minnie-ah kau kenapa?" Sang Eomma yang melihat anaknya pulang dengan wajah cemberut segera mendudukan diri di samping putri kesayangannya. Ia sedikit heran karena ekspresi anaknya saat ini terlihat seperti orang yang sedang kesal_ 'Pasti ditolak lagi. Tidak adakah perusahaan yang ingin mempekerjakan anakku?'_ Batin nyonya itu.

"Aku sedang kesal Eomma. Aku baru saja diterima kerja, lalu aku menabrak pencopet dan berhasil menyelamatkan tas seorang wanita kaya tapi dengan kurang ajarnya dia memperlakukanku seperti orang miskin yang mengharapkan imbalan lebih. Sekarang lihatlah, kue milikku jadi rusak padahal aku sengaja membelinya untuk merayakan hari bahagia ini" Ujar wanita bernama Minnie atau lengkapnya Lee Sungmin panjang lebar menjelaskan masalah yang baru saja ia hadapi.

"Sudahlah sayang, kue itu hanya rusak tapi masih bisa dimakan. Jangan kesal begitu".

"Tapi aku saja kesal Eomma".

"Yang penting hal itu tidak merubah kau yang tetap diterima kerja, bukan? Selamat sayang" ucap Jaejong sang ibu memeluk anaknya dengan erat. Perasaannya sedikit lega dan terang saja ia sangat bahagia karena sang putri akhirnya mendapat pekerjaan. Minimal hal ini bisa membantu kondisi keuangan keluarganya yang memang sedang kacau balau dalam satu tahun belakangan.

"Ah Eomma aku senang sekali" Sungmin membalas pelukan ibunya dan tersenyum penuh syukur. Cepat sekali berubah suasana hati gadis cantik itu.

"Eh? Omong-omong kau diterima bekerja dimana Ming?".

"Itu... Aku... Aku diterima kerja di Sapphire Golf, Eomma. Aku.. Aku bekerja sebagai caddy girl" Sungmin menundukan wajahnya merasa sedikit khawatir menanti reaksi apa yang akan diberikan Eomma-nya.

"Hufft... Kau tahu 'kan sayang, caddy girl itu punya arti negatif bagi sebagian orang?" Tanya Jaejong khawatir. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum getir, dia sadar benar kalau hal ini akan menimpa dirinya sejak pertama kali ia melamar pekerjaan. Tapi sayangnya tidak ada jalan lain, kebutuhan ekonomi mendesak dirinya untuk tetap menerima pekerjaan tersebut. "Eomma tidak perlu khawatir! Aku cukup tahu apa resikonya. Eomma bisa pegang janjiku, aku tidak akan macam-macam. Tolong dukung aku, Eomma. Aku hanya butuh dukungan dan kepercayaanmu" Sungmin tersenyum mencoba menenangkan ibunya.

"Ne, Eomma percaya padamu. Satu pesan Eomma, jangan pernah melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membuat malu keluarga kita Ming".

"Terima kasih, Eomma. Aku berjanji akan tetap menjadi anak baik" Sungmin memeluk ibunya dengan sayang. Dan Jaejong membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum miris, tentu saja Sungmin tidak melihatnya. Jaejong tidak ingin membuat posisi sang anak semakin sulit, ia cukup berterimakasih karena Tuhan sudah mulai memberikan jalan keluar untuk masalahnya perlahan demi perlahan_. 'Maafkan Eomma, Min. Kau harusnya bisa mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih layak kalau saja kita tidak membutuhkan uang banyak saat ini'._

"Kalau begitu ayo kita susul Appa ke toko bunga dan makan kue hancur ini bersama-sama" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu mendengar ejekan sang Eomma. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Eh? Memangnya Appa tidak bekerja?" Tanya Sungmin heran karena sang ayah seharusnya berada di kantornya pada jam sekarang.

"Ani, tadi Appa izin tidak bekerja karena mengantar Eomma ke rumah sakit" Jawab Jaejong santai.

"Lalu apa kata dokter?" Tanya Sungmin seraya menghentikan langkahnya. Ia cukup tertarik untuk mendengar cerita yang lebih detail dari sang ibu.

"Seperti biasa Ming, belum ada kemajuan yang berarti".

* * *

**~oOo~**

Sungmin bangun di pagi hari yang cerah dengan semangat penuh. Bagaimana tidak? Ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja dan ia tidak ingin terlambat. Sungmin pergi dengan diantar Lee Yunho ayahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan dari rumah ke Padang Golf tempatnya bekerja telinga Sungmin terasa memanas mendengar ceramah dari sang ayah. Jujur saja Yunho sedikit khawatir kalau anak kesayangannya ini akan terjerumus dengan gaya hidup glamor para caddy girl yang tentu saja uangnya mereka dapat dengan cara tidak halal seperti menjadi simpanan para pejabat, pengusaha atau laki-laki paruh baya berhidung belang yang hanya melihat para caddy dari keseksian tubuh mereka. Berkali-kali Yunho meminta Sungmin untuk menolak pekerjaan tersebut, tapi alasan yang diutarakan Sungmin membuat Yunho tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dengan susah payah Yunho menguatkan hatinya, meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau Sungmin-nya sudah dewasa dan bisa menentukan mana yang baik dan yang buruk. Berkali-kali ia mengingatkan Sungmin untuk menjauhi hal itu, berkali-kali juga Sungmin berhasil menenangkan kekhawatiran sang ayah.

Mobil Yunho sudah terhenti di tempat parkir Sapphire Golf, Sungmin kembali melihat penampilannya dari kaca spion mobil dan tersenyum penuh makna saat dirasa dandanannya sudah cukup pas dengan bentuk wajahnya. "Appa, bagaimana penampilanku?".

"Anak Appa akan selalu cantik! Hanya saja seharusnya kau bisa memanjangkan rokmu tiga atau lima centi lagi" Jawab Yunho jujur.

"Ishh appa, ini memang seragam yang diberikan oleh kantor" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia sedikit tersinggung dengan jawaban sang ayah.

"Tapi laki-laki liar di luar sana akan menatapmu dengan tatapan lapar, Ming" Tidak ingin berdebat lebih jauh Sungmin memilih membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar dengan cepat daripada harus mendengarkan protes yang lebih dari Yunho. "Cukup percaya padaku, Appa. Akan kupastikan kalau anakmu yang satu ini akan pulang dengan status masih gadis" Jawab Sungmin sedikit kesal dan agak menekankan intonasi suaranya saat menyebutkan kata 'gadis'.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Karena kalau sampai kau kehilangan keperawananmu, Appa akan menikahkanmu dengan Jungmo".

"Berhenti bicara tentang laki-laki maniak sex itu Appa. Kau membuatku takut". Tanpa menunggu tanggapan Yunho, Sungmin segera masuk ke kantornya meninggalkan sang Appa tanpa pamit dan Yunho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

**~oOo~**

Sungmin merasa beruntung karena di hari pertamanya bekerja ia langsung mendapatkan teman baru yang cukup membuatnya nyaman. Namanya Lee Hyukjae, seorang gadis yang memiliki rahang sangat indah serta sifatnya yang ceria membuat mereka langsung akrab. Sungmin biasa memanggil teman barunya itu dengan nama kecil Hyukkie. Gadis inilah yang banyak membantu Sungmin di hari pertamanya bekerja, mulai dari menjabarkan secara detai apa-apa saja yang harus Sungmin kerjakan, mengingatkan Sungmin untuk menjaga jarak dengan pelanggan yang bertingkah genit, sampai berkeliling menginformasikan tempat kerja barunya. Dan hari pertama pun Sungmin lewati tanpa hambatan yang berarti, sejauh ini ia belum menemukan hal-hal aneh seperti yang ia bayangkan.

"Minnie, apa kau sudah memiliki pacar?" Tanya Hyukjae. Sebuah pertanyaan polos yang membuat Sungmin tersenyum. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di cafetaria untuk makan siang "Selama kuliah, aku terlalu sibuk belajar agar beasiswaku tidak terhenti. Jadi aku tidak sempat melirik-lirik pria" Jawab Sungmin santai sambil memakan makanannya.

"Sepertinya hidupmu membosankan sekali, Min".

"Ya begitulah! Tapi aku bersyukur Tuhan memberikan kesempatan itu Hyukkie. Kau sendiri apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" Kali ini Sungmin balik bertanya. Dengan wajah merona Hyukjae hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah punya kekasih Min. Dia member tetap klub golf ini".

"Wow... Bukankah seorang caddy tidak boleh menjalin hubungan pribadi dengan pelanggannya?" Sungmin sangat terkejut mendengarkan penuturan Hyukjae. Pasalnya, hal itulah yang ia baca di salah satu butir kontrak kerjanya. "Jangan-jangan kau simpanan seorang pengusaha yang sudah lanjut usia ya?" Sebuah pertanyaan usil yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin dan tanpa disadari Hyukjae mendaratkan pukulan kecil di kepala Sungmin.

"Dengar ya Min! Pertama, peraturan itu hanyalah formalitas saja. Pada kenyataannya manajer keuangan di sini adalah istri simpanan Mr. Kim yang sekarang menjabat sebagai menteri. Sekertaris Direktur saat ini sedang menjalin hubungan dengan artis Park Bunyol dan buktinya? Mereka masih bisa menerima gaji dari perusahaan. Dan asal kau tahu saja, pacarku bukan laki-laki tua yang akan meninggal besok. Dia seorang pengusaha muda yang sangat tampan" Ujar Hyukjae panjang lebar dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

"Hahaha... Maaf Hyukjae-ah! Aku hanya bercanda. Ternyata kau sensitif sekali".

**~oOo~**

Sementara itu di sudut lain masih di dalam area Sapphire Golf tampak duduk empat orang pria dan dua orang wanita yang menempati ruangan VIP. Pria pertama adalah Choi Siwon, anak pertama dari dua bersaudara yang akan menjadi penerus Choi Cooperation ini tidak datang sendirian, ia membawa sang istri Choi Sooyoung seorang model papan atas Korea yang sedang menapaki karir internasionalnya. Sedangkan pria kedua adalah Yesung, sang "kakak" tertua dari ketiga namja lainnya. Ia adalah seorang pemilik perusahaan advertising yang sedang mencapai kesuksesan tertingginya, padahal usaha yang ia rintis tanpa campur tangan harta sang ayah ini baru saja ia dirikan dua tahun lalu. Yesung juga cukup beruntung karena kali ini dirinya datang bersama sang tunangan Kim Ryeowook. Pria ketiga, seseorang dengan wajah tampan dan tubuh seksi yang selalu membuat para wanita berteriak histeris setiap kali melihatnya. Lee Donghae, pria pemilik seperempat saham ayahnya di perusahaan keluarga ini memang belum mendapat kepercayaan penuh untuk memimpin perusahaan seorang diri. Sifatnya yang terkesan masih ingin bebas inilah yang membuat Mr. Lee belum berani memberikan tanggung jawab penuh pada anaknya. Sedangkan pria terakhir, seorang pria dingin, cuek, dan acuh pada keadaan sekitar. Memiliki wajah tampan dan otak jenius serta statusnya sebagai owner perusahaan pengembangan game online tidak serta merta membuat dirinya mudah mendapatkan hati seorang wanita. Cho Kyuhyun, pria paling muda yang selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan ketiga hyung-nya karena statusnya yang masih single di usia kedua puluh lima tahun.

"Ayo kita mulai saja, Hyung. Aku sudah mulai bosan" Ujar Kyuhyun kesal karena Donghae belum berniat untuk beranjak ke arena golf.

"Sabar Kyu! Aku ingin kekasihku sendiri yang menjadi caddy" Jawab Donghae.

"Kalau kau ingin bermain duluan silahkan saja, Kyu. Atau kau ingin Yesung oppa menemanimu?" Suara lembut Ryeowook tampak membujuk Kyuhyun. Ia hanya khawatir kalau magnae mereka berubah jadi bad mood karena terlalu lama menunggu.

"Jangan terlalu memanjakannya, Wookie" Ucap Yesung datar.

"Aku tidak mau Noona. Aku ingin pergi bersama saja" Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook dengan lembut. "Cepat suruh pacarmu itu datang, Hyung!" Perintah Kyuhyun pada Donghae. Sungguh nada yang berbeda seperti saat tadi ia berbicara dengan Ryeowook.

"Sebentar! Dia sedang makan siang".

"Tsk! Lebih baik kau segera cari pacar Kyu. Setidaknya kau punya pelampiasaan saat suasana hatimu memburuk" Kali ini Siwon yang angkat bicara.

"Benar! Atau kau ingin aku mengenalkanmu pada teman-teman modelku?. Mereka semua cantik, kaya, seksi dan—" Belum sempat Sooyoung melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kyuhyun sudah menyelanya "Dan mudah menyerahkan tubuhnya pada setiap laki-laki? Terimakasih Noona. Mereka itu munafik, hanya mencari pria tampan dan kaya lalu memuaskan nafsu para laki-laki itu tanpa rasa malu jika sudah mendapat apa yang mereka mau mereka akan meninggalkan pria itu".

"Tidak semuanya seperti itu Kyu" Balas Sooyoung lemah.

"Sudahlah Sooyoung-ah. Tidak perlu menjodohkan Kyuhyun lagi. Dia itu keras kepala. Biarkan saja dia melajang sampai tua, itu sudah menjadi pilihannya" Kata Donghae kesal.

"Ya! Kau mendoakanku jadi perjaka tua, eoh? Tidak usah ikut campur Hyung. Cepat hubungi kekasihmu saja".

"Aishh dasar anak manja" Donghae kembali mengotak-atik ponselnya menghubungi sang kekasih.

"Hei... Kalian ingin memesan caddy?" Tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Karena ia tahu kalau Donghae akan memakai jasa kekasihnya yang memang bekerja di sini.

"Aku mau dengan Sora saja, Siwon-ah" Jawab Yesung cepat yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Siwon. "Tidak apa kan chagi?" Tanya Yesung lagi meminta persetujuan Ryeowook sang tunangan.

"Kau Kyu?".

"Siapa saja yang penting dia tidak cerewet sepeti caddy Seohyun. Suara cemprengnya sangat mengganggu. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi".

"Bilang saja kau tidak konsentrasi karena memperhatikan bokongnya yang bulat" Sebuah ejekan keluar dari mulut Donghae dan Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan death glare mematikan. "Cih! Bokong hasil operasi dari uang lelaki simpanan saja begitu dibanggakan. Seharusnya dia malu" Komentar Kyuhyun dengan nada ketus.

"Berhentilah jadi orang primitif, Cho Kyuhyun. Jaman sekarang mana ada wanita yang mau memberikan tubuhnya dengan suka rela. Mereka pasti ingin uang" Ujar Yesung menanggapi.

"Aku tidak butuh tubuh wanita, Hyung. Aku ingin hati wanita. Karena kalau aku sudah bisa mendapatkan hatinya, otomatis aku akan mendapatkan tubuhnya tanpa harus mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun".

"Kalau begitu tunggulah wanita itu sampai semua rambutmu memutih" Balas Donghae.

"Kalau Sooyoung dan Wookie noona bisa, kenapa gadis lain tidak bisa?".

"Itu karena aku benar-benar mencintai sepupumu, Kyuhyun-ah" Jawab Sooyoung yang disambut dengan senyuman tulus Siwon.

"Sudahlah jangan dengarkan mereka" Setelah menelpon resepsionis untuk mencarikan mereka tiga caddy girl, Siwon beranjak mendekati Kyuhyun dan menepuk bahunya pelan "Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan wanita yang kau inginkan seperti Sooyoung atau Wookie" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan menyejukkan hati dari kakak sepupunya itu.

"Gomawo Hyung! Kau memang yang paling mengerti diriku". Ya, entah karena memang mereka sudah dekat sejak kecil atau memang karena Siwon yang begitu menyayangi adik sepupunya ini, setiap ada masalah dengan Kyuhyun sudah bisa dipastikan Siwon lah yang ada di garda paling depan untuk membela Kyuhyun.

"Maaf aku terlambat" Suara seorang caddy dengan gummy smile-nya membuat keenam orang yang sedang duduk di ruang VIP itu memalingkan wajah menatap ke arahnya. Ah ralat hanya lima orang, karena satu pria tampan lainnya tampak tidak bergeming dan terus fokus pada layar PSPnya.

"Chagiya~ aku merindukanmu" Lee Donghae yang merupakan kekasih dari caddy girl itu langsung memeluk tubuh Hyukjae dan mengecup singkat bibirnya.

"Hae, aku malu" Jawab Hyukjae tertunduk menahan rona pipinya yang sudah memerah.

"Apa kabarmu Hyuk?" Sapa wanita lainnya—Ryeowook.

"Ah aku baik-baik saja Nona".

"Hei sejak kapan kau kembali memanggilku Nona? Aku tidak pernah mengizinkanmu" Ujar Ryeowook sedikit kesal. Karena sejak Donghae meresmikan hubungan mereka, para sahabatnya sudah bisa menerima Hyukjae dengan baik. Bahkan perbedaan status sosial sama sekali tidak mereka pedulikan. "M-maaf Wookie".

"Sudahlah! Eh? Kau datang dengan siapa Hyuk?" Kali ini giliran Sooyoung yang penasaran dengan gadis manis yang sejak tadi tersenyum memperhatikan mereka.

"Ah ini, namanya Lee Sungmin. Dia caddy baru disini" Dengan antusias Hyukjae menarik tangan Sungmin agar mendekat. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat pada sahabat-sahabat Hyukjae "Ini caddy yang akan menemani Kyuhyun hari ini".

Semua orang menatap Kyuhyun, termasuk Sungmin. Seperti orang tuli, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menghiraukan mereka sampai akhirnya Siwon lah yang bersuara."Kyu, berhenti dulu main PSPnya. Ayo sapa Sungmin" Seperti kakak yang sedang mengajarkan sopan santun pada adiknya, hal inilah yang dilakukan Siwon untuk menghentikan Kyuhyun dari aksi autisnya.

"Tsk!" Dengan kesal akhirnya Kyuhyun terpaksa menonaktifkan benda kesayangannya itu. Dengan wajah malas ia menatap sekeliling sampai akhirnya mata onyx Kyuhyun bertemu dengan mata bulat Sungmin.

DEG

_'Astaga Tuhan, perasaan macam apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdebar secepat ini' _ Ujar Kyuhyun membatin. Baru kali ini Kyuhyun merasakan perasaan aneh seperti itu, jujur saja ia sangat bingung. Sepanjang dua puluh lima tahun hidupnya Kyuhyun sudah bertemu ratusan wanita yang jauh lebih cantik dan lebih seksi dibanding Sungmin, tapi hatinya tidak pernah bergetar hebat seperti saat ini.

"Anyeong Tuan, aku Lee Sungmin" Sapa Sungmin ramah sambil memberikan satu tangannya pada Kyuhyun—berniat untuk berjabat tangan rupanya.

"A-aku Cho Kyuhyun" Balas Kyuhyun gugup. Tangannya sedikit gemetar ketika bertemu dengan tangan Sungmin.

_'Halus... Astaga senyumnya itu'_.

Siwon yang melihat gelagat aneh yang ditunjukkan dongsaengnya hanya bisa tersenyum penuh makna. "Sampai kapan kau akan menjabat tangan Sungmin, Kyu?" Suara cempreng milik Hyukjae benar-benar mengacaukan fantasinya. Namun sadar akan semua mata yang menatap kearahnya Kyuhyun segera melepaskan tangannya, sedikit membuang nafas untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya dan...

"Ah Lee Sungmin kajja, kau harus menemaniku bermain golf sampai aku lelah" Dengan menahan gemuruh di dadanya Kyuhyun mencoba tetap bersikap cool, seakan ingin menunjukan pada semua teman-temannya bahwa ia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun. Lengan kokohnya dengan sigap merangkul bahu Sungmin dan mengajak gadis bergigi kelinci itu segera keluar ruangan meninggalkan ketiga pasangan lainnya dalam keadaan tercengang.

"Ini sebuah kemajuan. Sejak kapan seorang Cho Kyuhyun begitu peduli pada yeoja?" Ucap Yesung lirih seraya masih menatap punggung Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang mulai menjauh.

"Dia bukan hanya peduli pada Sungmin, tapi sangat agresif untuk ukuran namja dingin sepertinya" Kata Donghae menimpali.

"Sepertinya adik sepupuku jatuh cinta pada teman barumu, Hyukjae-ssi" Suara tegas Siwon hampir membuat Hyukjae pingsan terkejut. Yang benar saja seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang evil jatuh cinta pada sahabat malaikatnya?. Melihat keterkejutan Hyukjae, Sooyoung mencoba menenangkannya. Ia sangat paham kalau Hyukjae sedang memikirkan tentang sifat Kyuhyun yang mungkin tampak jauh dari kata 'baik'.

"Tenanglah! Kyuhyun tidak seburuk yang kau kira".

Hyukjae hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sooyoung. Bukan, bukan itu yang ia takutkan. Hyukjae tahu kalau Kyuhyun orang baik walaupun kadang kelakuannya memang menyebalkan. Yang membebankan pikirannya kalau sampai hal itu terjadi adalah keluarga Kyuhyun. Hyukjae sering mendengar dari pemberitaan di televisi kalau ibu Kyuhyun sangat selektif dalam memilih calon menantu—tentu saja Nyonya Cho tidak ingin anaknya salah memilih pendamping. Terlalu jauh menerawang Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menyadarkan diri dari pikiran-pikiran buruknya_. 'Tidak... Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada gadis biasa seperti Lee Sungmin' _Ucap Hyukjae dalam hati. _'Lagipula masih terlalu dini untuk meramalkan hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin' _ Pikirnya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Halloooooooo….

Saya kembali lagi dengan membawa kisah aneh ini :D Masih bingung sama ceritanya? Yaialaaaahhh baru juga chapter 1, jadi sabar ya buat lanjutannya.

Dan untuk yang tanya apa itu caddy girl?, berikut kutipan yang saya ambil dari Wikipedia:

Dalam golf , **caddy** adalah orang yang membawa tas pemain dan klub, dan memberikan saran wawasan dan dukungan moral. Seorang caddy yang baik adalah menyadari tantangan dan hambatan dari lapangan golf yang dimainkan, bersama dengan strategi terbaik dalam bermain itu sendiri. Hal ini termasuk mengetahui keseluruhan ukuran yard, penempatan pin dan seleksi klub. Beberapa klub dan resor memiliki program caddy, meskipun manfaat jarang ditawarkan. Terutama di Eropa, sebagian besar klub tidak menawarkan caddies, dan pemain amatir biasanya akan membawa tas sendiri.

**Keep reading, Review-ing and the next chapter will be updated soon**

**Much love**

**Kyuhyuniverse**


	3. Chapter 2: I Love You, My Caddy Girl!

**My Caddy Girl**

**Cast:**

**Kyuhyun - Sungmin – Other SJ members**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

**Rate : T + (Bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

**Warning : GS, Typos, Flat and Multichapter**

******Disclaimer : Kyuhyun akan selamanya bertindak semena-mena pada Sungmin, dan Sungmin selamanya hanya bisa pasrah  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Kata orang cinta adalah media paling suci yang bisa menyatukan apapun dan memberi kebahagiaan pada setiap orang yang mempercayainya. Aku percaya cinta, aku menjunjung tinggi cinta, tapi apa yang aku dapat? Status sosial memisahkan cinta kami. Kami yang sudah bersatu harus terpisah karena perbedaan yang menjijikan itu. Bolehkan aku memilih untuk jatuh miskin dan hidup bahagia bersama dengan cintaku?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Kedua insan itu berjalan dengan rasa canggung, tidak ada sapaan apalagi obrolan yang cukup berarti. Sang pria lebih memilih melangkah di depan menyembunyikan suara detak jantungnya yang tengah berdebar cepat_. 'Jangan sampai Sungmin mendengar atau aku akan malu seumur hidup' _ begitu pikirnya. Langkah kaki mereka menyusuri setapak demi setapak rumput hijau yang terbentang luas, sang wanita yang agak kerepotan membawa tas golf milik sang pria berjalan lebih lambat dengan sedikit terengah. Menyadari akan hal itu, sang pria menghentikan langkahnya dan memberanikan diri untuk membalikan tubuhnya menatap wanita tersebut.

"Lee Sungmin-ssi, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya lelaki itu—Kyuhyun.

"Ya tuan, maaf agak sedikit lama karena perlengkapan golf milikmu banyak sekali, aku sampai kerepotan membawanya" Ucap Sungmin jujur.

"Biar aku saja yang membawanya" Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyambar tali tas yang berada di bahu Sungmin dan membawa tas berisi peralatan 'perangnya' itu sendiri.

"Eh? Tidak perlu Tuan. Ini tugas saya jadi biar saya saja yang memba—".

"Ssstt... Tugasmu hanya menemaniku. Jangan pernah beranjak jauh-jauh dari sisiku, mengerti?" Kyuhyun sedikit merutuki kebodohannya ketika menyadari ekspresi terkejut Sungmin akan ucapan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut lancangnya. Tapi bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya kalau dia tidak mempertahankan gengsi di tempat paling tertinggi. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, Kyuhyun kembali melangkah dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih melamunkan ucapan Kyuhyun tadi. Entahlah Sungmin merasa aneh dengan kata-kata itu dan otaknya bekerja keras untuk merumuskan apa maksud Kyuhyun barusan.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana Lee Sungmin? Bukankah sudah kubilang kau harus selalu di sisiku? Ayo cepat" Perintahnya.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun dan mereka berdua kembali berjalan beriringan. Sungmin masih terus melangkah sampai ia tersadar bahwa tangan kirinya tak lagi bebas. Ya, Kyuhyun sedang menggandeng tangannya dan hal itu memunculkan pertanyaan besar di otak Sungmin. _'Eh? Apa ini yang dimaksud Hyukkie dengan "pelanggan genit"? Ya Tuhan bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun ternyata ahjusshi mesum yang sedang mencoba merayuku? Eh, tapi dia kan masih muda. Wajahnya juga sangat tampan. Ah tidak! Kau harus waspada Lee Sungmin. Kau harus berhati-hati atau malam ini kau akan berakhir di ranjang dengan tubuh telanjang'_ Ujar Sungmin membatin, jujur saja ia sedikit bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

_'Sebuah kemajuan, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau harus bisa menaklukan gadis gendut ini dan menjadikannya milikmu selamanya'._

"Aku heran kenapa pihak manajemen menerimamu menjadi caddy girl disini?" Masih dengan menggandeng tangan Sungmin kini Kyuhyun mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Eh? M-maksud Tuan?" Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun, salahkan otaknya yang agak sedikit lambat berpikir walaupun ia pemegang beasiswa lima tahun berturut-turut. _'Tampan'_ Ucap hati Sungmin tanpa sadar ketika matanya terus terpusat pada wajah pucat Kyuhyun.

"Ya jujur saja, kau lihat mereka!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk beberapa caddy yang sedang bekerja di lapangan golf itu. "Bahkan mereka jauh lebih tinggi dan lebih langsing daripada kau. Apa peraturan standar penerimaan caddy di klub golf ini sudah diubah?".

"Ya! Kalau Tuan tidak suka denganku pilih saja caddy-caddy cantik itu. Jangan menghinaku" Sungmin merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan "klien" nya itu. Tanpa sadar Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir imutnya, terus menatap kesal ke arah rumput hijau di bawahnya dan tentu saja hal itu membuat jantung seorang pria berdebar cepat melihat ekspresi lucu yang ia tampilkan.

"Ani! Aku ingin kau tetap menemaniku. Mungkin standarku yang sudah berubah. Kau bahkan jauh lebih cantik dari wanita-wanita langsing yang munafik itu" Kyuhyun makin menggenggam erat Sungmin membuat sang pemilik tangan perlahan menatapnya. _'Orang ini aneh! Ya Tuhan, apa ini salah satu rencana jahatnya untuk membuatku lengah?'_ Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya kasar saat pemikiran negatif tentang Kyuhyun kembali memenuhi otaknya.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akhirnya sampai ke arena yang biasa digunakan Kyuhyun. Mereka memilih meletakan perlengkapannya di sebuah tenda yang tersedia di pinggiran arena golf. Karena sedikit lelah Kyuhyun memilih duduk di salah satu kursi diikuti dengan Sungmin yang duduk di seberangnya. Tidak lama kemudian seorang waitress datang membawa beberapa botol minuman dingin, Kyuhyun meneguk minuman itu dan matanya kembali terarah pada sang gadis pujaan di depannya.

"Mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi caddy pribadiku" Ucap Kyuhyun lantang "Kau tidak boleh menemani orang lain, hanya aku. Arra?".

"Loh? Memangnya kenapa Tuan? Aku bekerja disini untuk semua yang ingin memakai jasaku".

"Panggil aku Kyuhyun, Ming!".

"Maaf Tuan, tapi aku sedang bekerja" Balas Sungmin ketus. Jujur saja ia sedikit kesal dengan tindakan semena-mena Kyuhyun._ 'Apa-apaan dia? Posesif sekali memangnya dia siapa?' _Gerutu Sungmin dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu berhenti saja dari tempat ini. Kau bisa menjadi sekertaris pribadiku" Kali ini Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah ide yang sebenarnya hal ini hanya "akal-akalan" dia saja untuk terus bisa melihat Sungmin.

"Terima kasih untuk tawaran anda, tapi aku akan tetap bekerja disini".

"Kalau begitu aku akan berbicara dengan managermu dan kau akan menjadi caddy pribadiku" Tanpa bisa dibantah Kyuhyun segera berjalan sambil membawa stik dan beberapa bola golf. Ia mulai mengayunkan stik golfnya namun entah mengapa ia menjadi payah hari ini. Tidak ada satu bola pun yang masuk tepat sasaran. Konsentrasinya hilang seketika saat otaknya hanya dipenuhi oleh wajah Sungmin_. 'Ah sial! Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada gadis seperti dia?'._

* * *

**~oOo~**

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, di sebuah ruang VIP yang sejak awal sudah dibooking oleh Siwon. Selesai bermain golf keempat pria itu memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar, bayangkan saja bahkan sekarang sudah jam tujuh malam dan itu berarti mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu empat jam di lapangan golf. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Jelas saja wanita cantik itu juga tengah berada di ruangan ini, Kyuhyun benar-benar menepati janjinya yang tidak akan membiarkan Sungmin jauh dari sisinya. Hubungan keduanya pun perlahan mulai membaik, Sungmin sadar kalau selama empat jam mendampingi Kyuhyun membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri untuknya. Kyuhyun bukanlah pria kaku seperti yang selama ini ia bayangkan. Ucapannya yang frontal memberi kesan kalau Kyuhyun adalah orang yang jujur dan akan mengeluarkan kata-kata sesuai isi hatinya. Ia tidak akan berpura-pura menyukai hal yang ia benci.

"Ah aku dan Sungmin harus kembali. Bahkan ini sudah lewat dari jam kerja kami" Ucap Hyukjae sembari melihat jam di tangannya.

"Kau mau pulang, chagi? Biar aku antar" Donghae yang tengah duduk bersiap membereskan perlengkapannya.

"Aku rasa tidak perlu, Hae. Ayah Sungmin tidak bisa menjemput jadi sepertinya aku akan pulang bersamanya" Tolak Hyukjae saat mengetahui Donghae sudah mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Yasudah kalau begitu kita pulang bertiga. Biar nanti kita antar Sungmin dulu" Sebuah tawaran dari Donghae yang membuat seorang laki-laki di seberang sana menatap sebal.

"Terima kasih Tuan, tapi aku tidak mau merepotkanmu jadi lebih baik aku pulang sendiri saja".

"Tapi ini sudah malam Minnie. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan sahabatku pulang seorang diri".

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hyukkie".

"Sungmin akan pulang bersamaku" Sela seorang pria yang tengah duduk di kursi paling pojok. "Apa? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sinis ketika melihat ekspresi yang terlalu berlebihan dari ketujuh orang sahabatnya.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Sejak kapan kau mau mengantar seorang wanita pulang?" Ledek sang kakak tertua, Yesung.

"Dengar Hyung, kau pikir aku rela membiarkan calon kekasihku pulang bersama Donghae hyung? Oh ayolah, jangan bermimpi aku akan melakukannya" Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Sungmin. "Ayo sayang, kita pulang sekarang" Tanpa diberi komando lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin seenaknya.

"T-tapi Tuan, ti-tidak perlu".

"Seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak menerima penolakan, Ming" Dengan berat hati Sungmin membungkukkan badannya seolah berpamitan dengan teman-teman barunya itu. Ia kembali mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang terlalu cepat sehingga ia merasa kalau Kyuhyun bukan sedang menggandeng tetapi menyeretnya dengan paksa dan jujur saja kekhawatiran Sungmin kembali muncul. Namun sebelum keduanya benar-benar keluar, Hyukjae menginterupsi langkah mereka.

"Tunggu! Kyu, apa maksudmu dengan calon kekasih? Minnie bisa kau jelaskan ini semua padaku? jadi kau dan Kyuhyun..." Hyukjae mengernyitkan dahinya pertanda ia bingung dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Laki-laki pecinta game itu berbalik arah dan menatap Hyukjae dengan smirk andalannya. Sementara Sungmin panik bukan main, rasanya kepalanya ingin pecah melihat Kyuhyun yang bertingkah semaunya. "A-Anni Hyukkie aku bisa jelaskan. Aku dan Tuan Cho—".

"Memangnya kenapa Hyukkie? Aku dan Sungmin memang akan menjadi sepasang kekasih" Ucap Kyuhyun memotong pembicaraan Sungmin.

"Tuan Cho!" Lirih Sungmin dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kajja sayang, ini sudah malam" Dan lagi Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin meninggalkan ruangan itu dan tentu saja meninggalkan ketiga pasangan lainnya dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Cih! Sayang! Ming! Sok akrab sekali dia. Dasar perjaka tua aneh!" Ledek Donghae yang sebal dengan tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Lihat sepupumu itu Siwonnie! Berlaku seenaknya saja pada Sungmin" Ejek Yesung yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Siwon.

"Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Hyukjae khawatir.

"Tenang saja chagi. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi pada Sungmin. Pertama Kyuhyun akan membawanya pulang ke rumah dan itu berarti Sungmin selamat. Atau Kyuhyun akan membawanya pulang ke hotel dan itu berarti Sungmin dalam bahaya". Ujar Donghae tanpa dosa.

"Ya! Lee Donghae jangan buat kekasihmu khawatir". Ucap Ryeowook dengan nada kesalnya.

"Tenanglah Hyukkie, aku menjamin kalau Kyuhyun tidak akan macam-macam" Lanjut Siwon mencoba menenangkan Hyukjae.

* * *

**~oOo~**

Suasana di dalam mobil itu cukup sepi, hanya ada lantunan lagu yang mengalun dari CD player di mobil mewah Kyuhyun. Sungmin sedang berdoa dalam hati dan berharap ia bisa sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih berkonsentrasi menatap jalanan Seoul yang cukup padat malam ini. Demi Tuhan Sungmin masih memikirkan kata-kata Kyuhyun tentang calon kekasih itu, terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Sungmin lontarkan pada Kyuhyun tapi ia lebih memilih mengabaikannya dan bersikap biasa. Keheningan yang membalut keduanya lama-lama membuat Kyuhyun jengah. Entahlah bahkan tadi saat di arena golf, ia sudah bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan Sungmin tapi kenapa sekarang menjadi kaku lagi?.

"Kau belum makan, bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam?" Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sengaja mengulur waktu. Ia masih ingin bersama Sungmin-nya malam ini.

"Tidak usah Tuan, terima kasih. Tapi aku cukup lelah hari ini jadi ingin langsung pulang saja".

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu Ming" Protes Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau pelanggan di tempat kerjaku".

"Ini sudah di luar tempat kerja bahkan jam kerjamu sudah lama berakhir" Inilah Kyuhyun, ia selalu punya cara untuk mematahkan semua kekeras kepalaan Sungmin.

"Lalu aku harus memanggil Tuan dengan sebutan apa?" Tanya Sungmin menantang.

"Cukup panggil namaku seperti Hyukkie memanggilku".

"Baiklah kau menang Tuan Cho" Ujar Sungmin tersenyum. Dan hei? Kemana perginya suasana canggung tadi? Entahlah, keduanya seakan lupa dengan hal itu.

"Tapi Ming" Kyuhyun memberikan jeda sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya "Aku akan lebih senang kalau kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Chagiya, Sayang atau mungkin Yeobo?" Ujar Kyuhyun menampilkan seringaian kecil di bibir tebalnya.

"Haha jangan harap, Kyu! Lebih baik kau bangun dari mimpimu" Kali ini Kyuhyun mencoba meniru gerakan mari mengerucutkan bibir ala Sungmin. Ia sedikit kesal mendengar ledekan wanita yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta tersebut.

"Dengar! Suatu saat aku akan membuatmu memanggilku dengan sebutan itu" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan rasa percaya diri dan yah... sedikit mengancam.

"Ya baiklah Yeobo! Aku percaya padamu. Aku akan menunggu saat itu tiba karena pasti aku akan menjadi orang yang paling bodoh" Goda Sungmin dan membuat Kyuhyun makin memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kau meledekku, eoh?".

"Tentu saja Tuan percaya diri!".

"Aissh... Awas kau! Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau 'kan makan malam denganku?" Tawar Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku lelah, Kyu. Aku ingin istirahat".

"Hanya sebentar saja, please!".

"Maaf. Tapi ini sudah malam dan besok aku harus bekerja" Kembali hanya penolakan yang Kyuhyun dengar.

"Aku lapar" Jawab Kyuhyun berbohong.

"Kalau begitu turunkan aku di halte depan saja, biar nanti aku naik taxi. Kau tidak perlu mengantarku sampai ke rumah". Kembali Sungmin dengan keras kepala menolak ajakan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku masih ingin bersamamu, Ming. Ayolah sebentar saja" Kyuhyun menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Sungmin. Tubuh wanita bergigi kelinci itu tiba-tiba menegang. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengatakan hal yang tidak terduga.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sungmin gugup. Dengan ragu ia mencoba menatap Kyuhyun dan saat itu juga Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, pandangannya ia alihkan ke arah Sungmin. Perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata foxy Sungmin, Kyuhyun merutuki kinerja jantungnya yang seolah-olah membuatnya sulit bernafas. Sungmin terlihat cantik, entah dari sudut mana ia menilai tapi rasa berdebar itu tidak mau hilang saat ia bisa bebas menatap wajah Sungmin seperti ini.

"Aku... Aku masih ingin bersamamu, Ming. Aku takut setelah aku mengantarmu pulang aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku takut kau menjauhiku, aku tidak mau ini jadi hari terakhir aku melihatmu" Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa ragu. Sungmin kembali dibuat terkejut dengan ucapan posesif Kyuhyun, jujur darahnya berdesir hebat. Dia senang Kyuhyun mengatakan hal ini padanya, tapi apa maksud lelaki itu?.

"Kenapa seperti itu? Kau tahu tempat kerjaku. Hyukkie bilang kau juga member tetap di klub golf itu 'kan? Tentu saja kita bisa bertemu lagi" Sungmin mencoba bersikap tenang meski hatinya kini sudah tidak bisa terkontrol dengan baik seakan ada seseorang yang sedang menabuh drum di hatinya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak percaya sampai kau berjanji kau tidak akan menjauhiku".

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menjauhimu, Kyu".

"Kalau begitu jadilah kekasihku, Ming".

DEG

_'Apa maksud Kyuhyun? Ya Tuhan aku tidak mengerti'._

"Kyu... Kau... Kau bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti" Sungmin memutus kontak matanya dengan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak sanggup menatap mata itu lebih lama, rasanya sesak karena menahan nafas. Ia menunduk, meremas ujung rok yang ia kenakan untuk mengalihkan rasa gugup ini.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin, membuat kedua mata itu kembali bertemu. Sungmin tengah mencoba membaca apa yang tertulis di mata Kyuhyun, sebuah ketulusan saat menatapnya. "Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku, Ming. Aku ingin terus bersamamu, aku takut kehilanganmu dan untuk itu aku hanya bisa memastikannya kalau kau sudah menjadi milikku" Kyuhyun mencoba menipiskan jarak yang ada diantara mereka, dengan perlahan ia memejamkan matanya. Fokusnya hanya satu, bibir plump Sungmin. Dan Sungmin? Bukannya ia tidak tahu apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan saat ini. Ia sadar bahkan teramat sadar kalau posisi wajah Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang tertutup semakin mendekat. Namun ia bisa apa? Tidak ada keinginan untuk menolak apalagi menghentikan Kyuhyun. Ia justru ikut memejamkan matanya saat merasa bibir tebal Kyuhyun telah menyentuh bibirnya. Sungmin bukan anak kecil lagi, ia tahu Kyuhyun menginginkan ciuman yang lebih saat lelaki itu mulai menggerakan bibirnya mencoba menyesap rasa manis stroberi yang menguar dari lipgloss Sungmin.

_'Damn! Aku bisa apa sekarang? Bahkan aku juga menginginkan ciuman ini. Ah sial kau Cho Kyuhyun! Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku'._

Sungmin membuka mulutnya saat bibir Kyuhyun bergerak menuntut hal lebih. Mereka berdua menikmatinya, Kyuhyun bekerja keras mengontrol tubuh dan nafsunya secara bersamaan. Ini baru langkah awal, tidak mungkin ia menghancurkan semuanya. Kyuhyun cukup menggerakan bibirnya dengan sabar, ia hanya ingin Sungmin tahu perasaannya. Cukup lama ciuman itu berlangsung sampai akhirnya Sungmin melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya dengan nafas terengah. Ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun dan pria itu tersenyum tulus. "Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin!" Sebuah kalimat yang beralasan untuk membuat kinerja jantung Sungmin terhenti. Sungmin hanya bisa menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, ia hanya bisa diam, ingin rasanya memaki orang yang dengan seenaknya sudah menciumnya ini tapi suaranya entah menghilang kemana?! Toh Sungmin juga menikmati ciuman itu, jadi ia tidak bisa protes bukan?. Namun ia kembali tersadar saat kecupan-kecupan singkat dari Kyuhyun kembali mendarat di bibirnya. "Aku tidak akan berhenti menciummu sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku" Ucap Kyuhyun saat melepas kecupannya, namun tidak lama kemudian ia kembali menyatukan bibirnya cukup singkat hanya sebuah kecupan "I love you my caddy girl, aku mohon jadilah kekasihku".

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**TBC**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Annyeong~~~  
**

**Fiuhhhh... Akhirnya update juga fic singkat ini (Ini bukan April Mop kan Pink? LOL). Masih belum ada konflik ya di chapter ini jadi saya buat sesingkat mungkin, tapi chapter depan pasti akan jauh lebih menyebalkan haha *evil smirk  
**

******Baiklah diriku yang tidak sempurna ini mengharapkan review dan kritik dari kalian semua. Boleh dikritik tapi jangan di bash ya. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, semoga kalian semua dapat pahala :)  
**

******Ayo klik lagi button "REVIEW" nya. Terima kasih~~~~~~**

**Much Love**

**********kyuhyuniverse**


	4. Chapter 3: Yes, I do!

**My Caddy Girl**

**Cast:**

**Kyuhyun - Sungmin – Other SJ members**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

**Rate : T + (Bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

**Warning : GS, Typos, Flat and Multichapter**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kata orang cinta adalah media paling suci yang bisa menyatukan apapun dan memberi kebahagiaan pada setiap orang yang mempercayainya. Aku percaya cinta, aku menjunjung tinggi cinta, tapi apa yang aku dapat? Status sosial memisahkan cinta kami. Kami yang sudah bersatu harus terpisah karena perbedaan yang menjijikan itu. Bolehkan aku memilih untuk jatuh miskin dan hidup bahagia bersama dengan cintaku?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hening

Hanya itu yang bisa dirasakan kedua insan yang masih berada di dalam mobil mewah Kyuhyun. Pasca ciuman bertubi-tubi yang dilakukan, ditambah dengan pernyataan cinta mendadak dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun cukup membuat Lee Sungmin ingin menerjunkan dirinya dari menara paling tinggi saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Belum ada sepuluh jam dua manusia ini bertemu tapi Kyuhyun sudah dengan lancangnya mencuri ciuman pertama Sungmin, dan apa lagi ini? Ia memaksa Sungmin untuk memberi jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya saat ini juga.

"Aku tahu kau pasti terkejut. Tapi demi Tuhan Ming, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa rasa ini muncul. Aku... Aku..." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya mencoba menatap ke arah depan, matanya kosong menerawang akan tindakannya barusan "Aku takut kehilanganmu karena aku rasa aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu, Ming." Lanjut Kyuhyun dengan mantap.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa, Kyu? Bahkan kita belum satu hari berkenalan." Tanya Sungmin seraya menengokan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun di sampingnya.

"Cinta tidak butuh alasan, bukan?. Yang aku tahu hatiku bergetar saat di dekatmu." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana aku bisa yakin kalau perasaan berdebarmu itu adalah cinta?"

"Kau meragukanku?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya atas maksud perkataan Sungmin.

"Entahlah." Sungmin mengendikan kedua bahunya.

"Minimal beri aku kesempatan untuk membuktikan kalau perasaanku ini memang tulus, Ming."

"Caranya?" Tanya Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya. Kedua mata itu kembali bertemu. Bohong kalau Sungmin tidak merasakan hal yang sama, perasaan berdebar yang Kyuhyun rasakan juga tengah menggelayuti hatinya saat ini.

"Cukup izinkan aku untuk tetap bersamamu. Biarkan aku meyakinkanmu dengan caraku sendiri."Ucap Kyuhyun lirih, ia menundukan kepalanya seakan takut Sungmin menolaknya.

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang pemimpin perusahaan besar yang biasanya tampil dengan sikap kelewat percaya diri, kini harus tampak mengenaskan di depan Sungmin. _'Apa memang dia akan begini kalau sedang jatuh cinta?.'_ Pikirnya.

"Kau melupakan satu hal, Kyu. Kau tidak bisa dan tidak boleh jatuh cinta padaku." Ucap Sungmin datar.

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Sungmin.

"Aku hanya seorang caddy girl. Bahkan aku bukan orang kaya yang punya banyak perusahaan sepertimu. Aku hanya anak dari seorang karyawan biasa, ibuku hanya pemilik toko bunga dan kami tidak—"

"Ssstt... Jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu." Sela Kyuhyun.

"Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya." Ucap Sungmin frustasi. "Kita bagai langit dan bumi, bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun seorang Cinderella tidak pantas berdampingan dengan seorang Pangeran."

"Lalu apa?" Nada suara Kyuhyun sudah meninggi membuat Sungmin sedikit terkejut.

"Sejak kapan ada peraturan yang melarang anak orang kaya tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada gadis biasa?" Mata Kyuhyun menyalang tajam, ia tidak menyangka kalau pikiran Sungmin sejauh itu. "Bahkan akhirnya Pangeran pun hidup bahagia dengan Cinderella-nya."

"Aku tidak pernah meminta terlahir sebagai anak orang kaya, Ming. Bahkan kalau kau mau aku akan meninggalkan perusahaan dan bekerja layaknya orang biasa."

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Kyu." Sungmin menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun seakan memberi ketenangan pada pria ini. "Aku hanya ingin kau memikirkan hal ini dengan baik. Pikirkan tentang keluargaku dan juga keluargamu."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Perkataan Sungmin memang ada benarnya, ia tersadar akan sesuatu, keluarganya. Mungkin tidak masalah bagi Cho Hangeng—ayahnya karena lelaki berkharisma itu pasti akan mendukung segala keputusan putra semata wayangnya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Cho Heechul—sang ibu? Entahlah, Kyuhyun sendiri sebenarnya tidak yakin mengingat semua wanita yang berusaha ia jodohkan pada Kyuhyun berasal dari kalangan jetset kelas atas.

Tapi peduli setan dengan semua hal itu. Yang Kyuhyun tahu hanya satu, hatinya. Kebahagiaan yang akan ia dapatkan kelak berakar dari hatinya saat ini, ia tidak mau melepas Sungmin apapun yang menghalangi.

"Cukup balas cintaku, Ming. Urusan keluarga akan kita hadapi bersama nanti." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pernah ragu karena kau akan menyesal nanti." Sangkal Sungmin.

"Bahkan kau sudah memiliki hatiku dan aku tidak pernah ragu sedikitpun, selamanya aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu."

Sungmin tersenyum puas mendengar kegigihan Kyuhyun. Satu nilai plus untuk laki-laki itu dan Sungmin cukup lega mendengarnya. Eh? Lega? Ya, ia merasakan hal itu saat Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan melepasnya. Aneh, perasaan cinta kah?

"Sebenarnya aku cukup nyaman dengan keberadaanmu, Kyu. Ya walaupun aku akui kau menyebalkan tapi itu bukan masalah" Mata Kyuhyun kembali berbinar mendengar jawaban Sungmin, ia merasa secercah harapan sudah mulai tampak di hadapannya saat ini, mungkinkah Sungmin akan menerima cintanya?.

"Tapi aku belum bisa mengatakan kalau yang aku rasakan ini adalah cinta." Rasa lemas itu kembali datang. Jangan tanya seberapa takut Kyuhyun saat ini.

Wajah Kyuhyun yang cukup terlihat tegang membuat Sungmin kembali mengembangkan senyum simpulnya. Sungmin sadar perasaan yang lebih dari kata suka mulai hadir sedikit demi sedikit untuk Kyuhyun. "Aku akan mencoba membuka hatiku untukmu, Kyu." Lanjut Sungmin seraya menjawab ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang sepertinya masih belum mengerti.

Kyuhyun menatap dalam mata foxy Sungmin, sang gadis pujaan tersenyum penuh makna.

"J-jadi maksudmu?"

"Apa?"

"K-kau... Kau menerima cintaku?." Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Jujur saja jawaban yang diberikan Sungmin masih terlalu ambigu untuknya.

"Tsk! Siapa bilang aku menerima cintamu?" Kedua mata Kyuhyun melotot tajam. Demi Tuhan ia bertekad tidak akan pernah menyerah sekalipun Sungmin menolaknya. Toh, pepatah juga mengatakan 'bertarunglah sampai titik darah penghabisan', itu berarti Kyuhyun akan terus berusaha merebut hati Sungmin, sampai wanita itu tidak bisa dimiliki lagi. "Aku hanya bilang aku akan berusaha untuk membuka hatiku dan ya... untuk belajar mencintaimu, mungkin?!"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar penuturan ulang Sungmin barusan sontak mengeluarkan smirk andalannya. Ia tersenyum penuh makna ke arah Sungmin.

"Terserah kau mau menjawabnya dengan kalimat seperti apa, tapi bagiku itu adalah jawaban YA" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan menekankan kata 'Ya'.

"Terima kasih Lee Sungmin! Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu, aku berjanji akan menunggumu sampai kau sendiri yang mengucapkan kata cinta itu. Saranghae!" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan erat. Sungmin sang caddy girl yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ini telah menjadi gadisnya.

"Kyu... Aku sesak" Sungmin mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya pada Sungmin, ia mengecup kening Sungmin dengan sayang sebelum tangannya menyalakan kembali mesin mobil untuk mengantarkan 'kekasih' barunya itu pulang.

"Kajja kita pulang." Fokus mata Kyuhyun kembali pada jalan.

"Kau tidak jadi makan malam?" Tanya Sungmin heran pasalnya tadi Kyuhyun lah yang ngotot ingin mengajaknya.

"Aku sudah tidak lapar. Memakan bibirmu sudah membuatku kenyang." Jawab Kyuhyun polos yang segera dihadiahi death glare gagal ala Lee Sungmin.

"Dasar ahjussi mesum." Ledek Sungmin.

Mobil Kyuhyun perlahan sudah berjalan menuju rumah Sungmin, sepanjang perjalanan sepasang "kekasih" ini terus saja saling bertukar cerita. Seakan ingin saling mengenal keduanya terus membeberkan fakta-fakta tentang diri mereka sendiri. Tak jarang keduanya tertawa saat mendengar cerita hidup Kyuhyun kecil yang bagi Sungmin sangat sempurna karena apa yang pangeran manja ini inginkan selalu bisa ia dapatkan.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan tiga puluh menit mobil Kyuhyun tiba di depan toko bunga milik ibu Sungmin. Toko bunga itu memang terletak di depan rumah kediaman keluarga Lee. Melihat kedua orang tuanya yang sedang membereskan perlengkapan toko, Sungmin berinisiatif menawarkan Kyuhyun untuk mampir.

"Sepertinya Appa dan Eomma akan menutup toko, kau mau turun dulu?" Ajak Sungmin.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun ragu. Jujur saja sebenarnya ia ingin sekali berkenalan dengan orang tua Sungmin.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Ya jelas saja tidak apa-apa. Kau pikir kedua orang tuaku monster?" Sungmin mulai membuka seatbeltnya dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun "Bagaimana?".

"Tentu saja aku mau bertemu calon mertuaku. Siapa tahu besok mereka langsung menikahkan kita." Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil. Ia yakin sebentar lagi Sungmin akan mengerucutkan bibir imutnya dan Kyuhyun suka itu.

"Kau ini" Kesal Sungmin dan benar seperti ramalan Kyuhyun, ia memanyunkan bibirnya "Cepat turun atau kutinggal." Dengan cepat Sungmin membuka pintu mobil diikuti oleh Kyuhyun dan mereka berjalan beriringan dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah terkait pada tangan Sungmin.

"Sayang, aku harap orang tuamu akan mengajakku menginap di sini. Nanti aku tidur di kamarmu ya?" Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, berhenti berpikiran mesum." Teriak Sungmin tanpa menyadari suaranya terdengar sampai ke telinga orang tuanya.

"Eh? Kau sudah pulang Minnie?" Tanya Jaejong yang langsung menatap ke arah anaknya.

"Ne Eomma." Sungmin memeluk Jaejong seperti anak yang sudah lama tidak melihat ibunya.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu bekerja?"

"Hmm... Sedikit menyebalkan tapi tidak buruk." Jawab Sungmin sambil menatap kesal ke arah Kyuhyun dan pria itu hanya tersenyum karena ia sadar kalau Sungmin sedang menyindirnya.

"Siapa dia, Ming?" Kali ini suara bass sang ayah terdengar di telinga Sungmin. Sedangkan mata Yunho terus menatap waspada ke arah Kyuhyun. Dilihat tajam seperti itu membuat nyali Kyuhyun sedikit menciut, pasalnya ini baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia diperkenalkan pada orang tua kekasihnya.

"Oh Kyu... Ini Lee Jaejong—Eommaku dan ini Lee Yunho—Appaku." Sungmin mengenalkan kedua orang tuanya pada Kyuhyun "Dan dia Cho Kyuhyun, Appa. Dia te—"

"Aku kekasih Lee Sungmin, Tuan." Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kalimat seperti itu. Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya seakan memberi hormat tak jarang ia juga merutuki mulut bodohnya yang tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

Sontak saja ketiga orang di depannya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan membunuh. Jantung Jaejong bahkan hampir terhenti mendengarnya. "Kau su-sudah punya kekasih, Ming? Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita pada Eomma?" Tanya Jaejong terkejut.

"Itu... Itu..." Sungmin menjawab gugup jujur saja ia bingung harus memulai cerita dari mana? Dari Kyuhyun yang menciumnya lalu Sungmin jatuh cinta? _'Ah tidak! Itu hanya akan membuatku terlihat murahan di depan Eomma' _batinnya.

"Ah kami baru berkenalan hari ini Eomma. Kyuhyun adalah member tetap di klub golf tempatku bekerja dan—" Sungmin menatap lekat Kyuhyun seakan meminta pertanggung jawaban. Mengerti dengan tatapan membunuh yang Sungmin berikan akhirnya Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Jaejong.

"Dan aku langsung jatuh cinta pada putri anda, Nyonya." Sungmin makin membulatkan kedua matanya merutuki betapa jujurnya Kyuhyun_. 'Sudah terlanjur. Jadi sekalian saja aku katakan yang sebenarnya.'_ Batin Kyuhyun seraya membalas tatapan maut Sungmin dengan cengiran anehnya.

"Haha... Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, eoh?" Ledek Yunho. Sedangkan Jaejong hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yasudah. Kau mau masuk dulu, Kyu?" Tanya Jaejong.

Kyuhyun memegang tengkuknya gugup, ia cukup senang karena orang tua Sungmin tidak mempermasalahkan hubungannya bahkan bisa dibilang mereka sangat menerima Kyuhyun.

"Masuklah dulu, Kyu. Ahjumma sudah memasak untuk makan malam. Kau makan malam di sini ya." Ucap Yunho menimpali. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya, hari ini sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak kepadanya. Well, kita lihat saja nanti apa yang terjadi.

* * *

**~oOo~**

Waktu di Seoul menunjukan pukul 23:00 dan Kyuhyun saat ini sudah kembali ke rumahnya. Ketika ia memasuki ruang keluarga ia melihat ayah dan ibunya tengah duduk santai. Menantinya mungkin.

Hangeng—sang kepala keluarga terlihat serius membaca buku yang Kyuhyun yakini sebagai buku yang berhubungan dengan bisnis, sedangkan Heechul—sang ibu terlihat sedang membolak-balikan majalah fashion yang kembali ia yakini pasti adalah majalah impor dari Eropa. Dengan senyum penuh makna Kyuhyun berniat menghampiri mereka.

"Appa~" Nada manja meluncur indah dari bibir Kyuhyun, ia tidak malu sedikitpun karena hanya dengan sang ayah lah dia bisa bermanja-manja seperti ini.

Hangeng yang mendengar rengekan Kyuhyun segera melepaskan kaca matanya dan tersenyum ke arah anak semata wayangnya itu. Sesaat setelah Kyuhyun duduk, ia langsung membelai sayang rambut putranya dan bersiap medengar celotehan Kyuhyun.

"Sedang senang, eoh?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Sangat Appa! Kau tahu? Rasanya aku ingin berteriak sekencangnya."

"Kau sudah dua puluh lima tahun, Kyu. Nasib perusahaan ada di tanganmu, berhenti bersikap manja seperti itu." Heechul dengan cepat memotong pembicaraan antara anak dan ayah tersebut.

"Tsk! Eomma aku hanya ingin berbagi. Lagipula Appa juga tidak keberatan." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ceritakan pada Appa!" Pinta Hangeng tanpa mempedulikan protes istrinya.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya Hannie." Protes Heechul sebal.

"Sudahlah Chullie. Dia putraku kalau bukan denganku, kepada siapa lagi Kyuhyun akan bermanja-manja." Bela Hangeng dan hal itu makin membuat Heechul mendengus sebal.

"Appa, aku sedang jatuh cinta. Dan kau tahu aku hampir mati tadi saat menyatakan perasaanku. Ah satu lagi, sekarang aku percaya kalau cinta pada pandangan pertama itu memang mungkin terjadi. Aku merasakannya, bahkan kami baru bertemu sekitar tujuh jam." Kyuhyun bercerita panjang lebar dengan nada yang sangat antusias, tanpa ia sadari seorang wanita yang duduk di seberangnya sudah memberikan tatapan tajam.

"Jangan bicara keras-keras, Kyu!" Ucap Heechul sinis. "Nyonya Kim sedang menginap di sini dan aku tidak mau ia mendengar celotehan bodohmu itu." Lanjut wanita itu lagi.

"Eh? Untuk apa dia di sini, Eomma? Ya Tuhan, jangan bilang anak perempuannya yang centil dan agresif itu menginap di sini juga." Kyuhyun mengendikan bahunya seolah-olah mengekspresikan kalau ia takut dengan anak Nyonya Kim itu.

"Eommamu dan Nyonya Kim akan pergi ke Roma besok, jadi Nyonya Kim menginap di sini agar bisa berangkat ke Bandara bersama Eomma. Penerbangannya jam enam pagi." Hangeng mencoba menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun. "Dan kau tenang saja karena Zhoumi tidak menginap di sini, dia ada pemotretan di Jeju." Ujar hangeng menambahkan dan Kyuhyun menarik nafas lega mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak boleh menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, Kyu! Eomma akan menjodohkanmu dengan putri tunggal Nyonya Kim." Sela Heechul sebelum Kyuhyun bercerita terlalu jauh.

"Eomma please! Kali ini biarkan aku menentukan pasanganku sendiri. Aku lelah kau terus-terusan menjodohkanku dengan anak temanmu tapi pada akhirnya aku akan tetap menolak." Kyuhyun memberikan pembelaannya.

"Boleh saja." Jawab Heechul datar, tangannya sibuk membereskan majalah yang tadi ia baca, ia bangun dari duduknya dan bersiap untuk pergi "Asal wanita itu harus jelas latar belakangnya. Eomma tidak mau kau salah menentukan pilihan." Heechul melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya. See? Kyuhyun sudah tahu pasti akan seperti ini jadinya, ia mulai tertunduk saat mengingat bagaimana latar belakang keluarga Sungmin. Ia seratus persen yakin kalau sang Eomma tidak akan merestui hubungannya dengan Sungmin.

Hangeng yang melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun berubah mencoba menghiburnya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan ucapan Eommamu, dia hanya terlalu posesif dan ingin kau mendapatkan pasangan yang terbaik." Hibur Hangeng seraya membelai lembut punggung Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Appa..." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, sejujurnya ia ragu haruskah memberitahukan hal ini pada Hangeng.

"Tapi apa, hmm?"

"Wanita yang aku sukai... Dia..." Masih terlalu sulit bagi Kyuhyun untuk berkata jujur.

"Dia kenapa, Kyu? Jangan buat Appa penasaran." Tanya Hangeng lagi.

"Wanita itu... Dia... Hanya seorang caddy girl." Ujar Kyuhyun lemah saat menyebutkan profesi Sungmin.

"Hahahaha." Kyuhyun hanya mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti saat ayahnya hanya tertawa.

"Jadi kau jatuh cinta pada seorang caddy?" Tanya Hangeng memastikan. Kyuhyun semakin menundukan kepalanya, ia tahu tawa Hangeng ini adalah tawa meremehkan.

"Kau terpesona karena tubuh seksi caddy itu?" Kembali Hangeng memberikan pertanyaan yang cukup membuat Kyuhyun tertekan. _'Bahkan tubuhnya jauh dari kata ideal seorang caddy, Appa. Badannya bulat seperti kelinci'_ Jawab Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Appa, aku jatuh cinta pada wanita itu bukan karena tubuhnya. Tapi karena memang hatiku yang memilihnya." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada sebal.

Hangeng terdiam dan menghentikan tawanya.

"Asal dia wanita baik-baik dan bisa membahagiakanmu, Appa akan merestui tidak peduli apa pekerjaannya." Jawaban Hangeng membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia cukup terkejut walaupun ia tahu kalau pemikiran ayahnya lebih terbuka dari sang ibu yang memprioritaskan segala sesuatu dari uang, jabatan dan harta kekayaan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Appa. Kau memang yang terbaik." Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh ayahnya dan Hangeng hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah putranya yang sudah beranjak dewasa.

"Jangan senang dulu. Kau harus tetap meluluhkan hati Eomma."

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas beratnya "Aku tidak yakin untuk hal itu." Kata Kyuhyun putus asa.

"Hei... Sejak kapan Cho Kyuhyun menjadi seorang pesimis? Appa tidak pernah mengajarkan hal itu."

"Tapi Eomma dan bisnis itu berbeda, Appa. Aku bisa menaklukan tender besar meski harus bersaing dengan perusahaan raksasa dengan mudah. Tapi untuk menaklukan seorang Cho Heechul, aku rasa hanya Appa yang sanggup melakukannya." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sinis. Hangeng tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Appa akan membujuk Eommamu."

* * *

**~oOo~**

"Cari tahu siapa wanita yang sedang dekat dengan Kyuhyun." Ujar seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah menelpon seseorang di seberang sana. Wanita yang dengan angkuhnya merasa bisa melakukan apapun dengan kekayaan yang ia miliki.

"..."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merebutnya."

"..."

"Lakukan tugasmu dengan benar! Aku yakin kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Seringaian sinis terpampang jelas di wajah cantiknya. Entahlah rencana apa yang sedang dijalankannya. Wanita yang masih terlihat cantik dan modis di usianya yang sudah melebihi setengah abad ini terduduk sambil menatap ke arah luar jendela kamarnya. Di waktu yang bahkan sudah lewat dari tengah malam wanita itu masih harus memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir keras merencanakan strategi untuk mempertahankan Kyuhyun-nya. "Siapa wanita itu? Membuatku penasaran saja. Bahkan ia bisa mengalahkan putri dari keluarga Kim yang kaya raya, ini sungguh di luar dugaan." Kata wanita cantik itu bermonolog.

"Aku jadi ingin tahu seberapa banyak kekayaannya? Cih! Tapi sekaya apapun orang itu aku tidak akan pernah menyerah. Dia yang harus menyerah kalau tidak ingin aku menggunakan cara yang lebih kejam untuk menghancurkannya." Ujar wanita itu dengan nada final seraya meneguk wine yang tengah ia genggam saat ini.

* * *

**~oOo~**

Suasana pagi di kediaman keluarga Lee terlihat hangat. Mereka bertiga berkumpul di ruang makan dan tentu saja baik Jaejong dan Yunho masih sering mengejek putri mereka yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada Eommamu dulu, Ming." Ucap Yunho.

"Maksud Appa?"

"Aku juga mencintai Eommamu pada pandangan pertama. Aku akui Kyuhyun lebih hebat dariku. Bahkan aku baru menyatakan cintaku pada Eomma setelah tiga hari kami berkenalan." Kenang Yunho membuat Jaejong yang sedang makan tersenyum simpul.

"Aish Appa jangan meledekku. Bahkan aku belun mengatakan YA pada Kyuhyun."

"Tapi Eomma rasa kau juga mencintainya Minnie. Itu terlihat dari matamu saat memandangmu. Dan kalau Eomma lihat, Kyuhyun juga tulus padamu. Ayo akui saja." Ujar Jaejong.

"Entahlah Eomma."

DRRRTT... DRRRTT...

Sungmin mengambil ponselnya saat ia merasakan getaran di saku seragamnya. Dahinya mengernyit seketika saat ia membaca caller ID yang muncul di layar ponsel hitamnya itu.

_**"Nae Chagi Calling" **_ Begitulah kira-kira tulisannya.

_'Aneh siapa yang menghubungiku? Aku tidak pernah menyimpan nama temanku seperti ini'_

"Yeobosseo!" Jawab Sungmin.

"Ya! Kenapa lama sekali menjawabnya? Kau membuatku khawatir. Kau masih di rumah 'kan, sayang?" Suara ini, Sungmin sangat hafal siapa pemilik suara ini. Orang yang seenaknya memanggil "sayang" dan orang yang selalu berbuat semena-mena terhadapnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Dari mana kau tahu nomor ponselku?" Mengabaikan protes orang tersebut, Sungmin lebih tertarik untuk menanyakan tentang hal ini.

"Itu tidak penting, sayang! Yang penting kau bisa mendengar suaraku lagi. Apa kau tidak merindukanku? Aku saja sudah hampir mati karena merindukanmu." Jawab Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Cho Kyuhyun bisakah kau tidak terus-terusan bicara? Kepalaku mau pecah mendengar suaramu." Jaejong hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Mau apa kau menelponku?" Lanjut Sungmin ketus, tapi sebenarnya ada bagian di hatinya yang ingin berteriak karena senang Kyuhyun menelponnya. Oh well, kali ini kau harus mempertahankan harga dirimu Lee Sungmin.

"Aku hanya ingin menjemput kekasihku."

"Tapi Appa akan mengantarku. Itu sudah kebiasaan kami setiap pagi." Jawab Sungmin lagi-lagi dengan nada ketus.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mulai terbiasa karena aku akan mengantar dan menjemputmu setiap hari."

"Aku tidak mau. Aku akan tetap berangkat bersama Appa."

"Jadi kau tega mengusirku?" Tanya Kyuhyun lemah, suaranya ia buat sesedih mungkin dan hal itu menyadarkan Sungmin akan sesuatu.

"Ya Tuhan Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan bilang kau ..." Sungmin langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan berlari menuju pintu rumahnya.

Cklek

"Selamat pagi, sayang!" Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti saat Sungmin membuka pintu.

"Astaga! Bagaimana bisa kau di sini?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Aku merindukanmu." Kyuhyun melirik sedikit ke dalam rumah Sungmin sebelum akhirnya ia mengecup singkat bibir Sungmin.

"Berhenti menciumku seenaknya Tuan Cho." Protes Sungmin.

"Salahkan bibirmu yang selalu memanggil bibirku untuk mendekat. Aku mana bisa tahan." Dan demi apapun semburat merah mulai muncul di pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Ucapanmu terlalu frontal."

"Yang penting aku jujur." Bela Kyuhyun.

"Siapa Ming?" Suara Jaejong akhirnya menghentikan perdebatan romantis dua pasangan baru ini. "Ah Kyuhyun! Ayo masuk, nak. Kita sarapan bersama, bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejong tersenyum tulus. Ah Kyuhyun benar-benar merindukan senyum seorang ibu seperti Jaejong. Heechul sang Eomma adalah wanita dingin dan tegas, ia jarang sekali bercanda. Karena alasan itulah Kyuhyun lebih dekat dan bisa mengekspresikan segala sesuatunya pada Hangeng—Appanya.

"Terima kasih ahjumma! Kebetulan aku sudah sarapan tadi, aku ke sini hanya ingin meminta izin untuk menjemput Sungmin." Jawab Kyuhyun ramah.

"Cih! Aku heran kenapa kau bisa bersikap manis pada Eomma? Sedangkan kau selalu bersikap semena-mena kepadaku." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang seperti sedang mencari dukungan pada Jaejong.

"Kau cemburu, eoh? Tenang saja sayang aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada Jaejong Ahjumma." Ejek Kyuhyun dan membuat Jaejong tertawa kencang mendengarnya.

"Aigo... Happy couple." Komentar Jaejong melihat 'pertengkaran' anak dan calon menantunya itu.

"Eomma~" Rengek Sungmin. Ia segera masuk ke dalam rumah, mengambil tasnya, berpamitan pada Yunho dan kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Jaejong yang masih setia berdiri di ruang tamu.

"Ayo cepat berangkat sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan meminta Appa yang mengantarku." Ujar Sungmin dengan tatapan kesalnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan mulai berpamitan pada Jaejong.

"Kami berangkat dulu Ahjumma. Sampaikan salamku pada Ahjusshi." Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menggandeng tangan Sungmin.

"Baiklah nanti Ahjumma sampaikan salammu, hati-hati di jalan Kyu. Apa nanti kau juga akan menjemput Sungmin?"

"Aku rasa ia." Jawab Kyuhyun. "Dan sepertinya kami akan pulang terlambat Ahjumma. Aku ingin mengajak putrimu kencan." Bisik Kyuhyun pada Jaejong yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh wanita anggun itu.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya dengan malas dan mendecih tak suka.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, jangan sok merebut perhatian Eomma dengan merayunya." Lagi-lagi Sungmin melancarkan aksi protesnya, ia menghentakan kakinya kesal dan berlalu menuju mobil Kyuhyun. "Aku berangkat, Eomma." Ujar Sungmin sambil berlalu.

"Ya! Sayang tunggu aku. Lagipula seorang calon menantu memang harus melakukan pendekatan pada calon mertuanya." Bela Kyuhyun dan menyusul Sungmin.

Jaejong hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka, ia merasa senang melihat putrinya sudah bisa membuka hatinya untuk seorang laki-laki. Jaejong sangat mendukung hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, begitupula dengan Yunho. Bukan karena Kyuhyun anak orang kaya seperti yang Sungmin ceritakan tapi mereka mendukung karena memang selama ini Sungmin belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan pria manapun. Sepanjang hidupnya Sungmin hanya fokus untuk belajar agar pihak universitas tidak mencabut beasiswanya. "Semoga Kyuhyun memang orang yang tepat untuk menjagamu, Minnie." Harap Jaejong dalam hati.

* * *

**~oOo~**

"Yeobosseo Nyonya."

"..."

"Namanya Lee Sungmin, dia bekerja sebagai caddy girl di Sapphire Blue Golf."

"..."

"Saya belum bisa menemukan informasi tentang ayahnya, tapi yang saya tahu keluarga Lee memiliki toko bunga kecil dan dari informasi yang saya dapatkan dari tetangga mereka, Lee Sungmin adalah seorang sarjana ekonomi lulusan Universitas Seoul."

"..."

"Baik saya akan mencari informasi lebih dalam lagi."

"..."

"Jadi Anda ingin saya bertindak dari mana? Dari keluarganya atau dari Lee Sungmin terlebih dahulu?"

"..."

"Baik, akan saya lakukan Nyonya."

* * *

**~oOo~**

Mobil sedan mewah keluaran Eropa berwarna putih milik Cho Kyuhyun sudah terlihat memasuki area parkir Sapphire Blue Golf, sebenarnya berat bagi Kyuhyun untuk melepas kekasih barunya ini bekerja ditambah lagi Kyuhyun harus menghadiri rapat penting dengan para tetinggi perusahaan sehingga ia tidak bisa meluangkan waktu untuk bermain golf.

Ekor mata Kyuhyun melirik sekilas ke arah Sungmin yang sedang merapikan dandanannya dan perasaan tidak rela itu semakin menggelayut di hatinya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Kyu." Ucap Sungmin tersenyum sambil memasukkan bedak dan lipstick yang baru ia kenakan ke dalam tasnya.

"Aku mohon kau berhenti saja, Ming." Ujar Kyuhyun lirih bahkan suaranya terdengar seperti sebuah bisikkan. Namun salahkan telinga tajam Sungmin yang mampu mendengar dengan baik sehingga ia tidak melewatkan satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Dan membiarkanku menjadi pengangguran sementara Appa harus bekerja keras mencari uang tambahan, itu maksudmu?" Tanya Sungmin sinis, ia mendecih berkali-kali seakan meremehkan Kyuhyun.

"B-bukan begitu, sayang." Jawab Kyuhyun gugup. "Aku... Aku hanya khawatir dengan pekerjaanmu. Kau tahu sendiri bukan kalau seorang caddy girl itu—"

"Apa? Kau ingin bilang kalau caddy girl itu tidak jauh beda dengan pelacur yang biasa menemani laki-laki? Bedanya hanya kalau pelacur menemani mereka di ranjang dan kami menemani mereka di lapangan golf?" Tanya Sungmin lagi namun kali ini dengan emosi yang sudah tidak bisa ia tahan.

"Sayang, kau salah paham."

"Dari awal kau sudah tahu kalau pekerjaanku memang seperti ini tapi kenapa kau tetap mendekatiku? Bahkan kau yang menyatakan cinta padaku terlebih dahulu." Bentak Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Cukup mengejutkan karena saat ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin marah. "Aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk menyukaiku." Lanjut Sungmin dengan nada lebih rendah.

"Ming... Dengarkan dulu maksudku—"

"Aku pikir kau berbeda, Kyu. Aku pikir kau bisa sepenuhnya mempercayaiku. Tapi ternyata kau sama saja dengan orang-orang yang menganggap pekerjaanku sebelah mata. Asal kau tahu Cho Kyuhyun, aku bukan wanita murahan jadi kau tidak pantas menghina pekerjaanku." Sungmin menghapus air matanya yang mulai menetes dan kemudian segera berlalu meninggalkan mobil Kyuhyun.

"Aaarrrgghh... Bodoh kau Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Bisa-bisanya kau tidak percaya pada Sungmin." Kyuhyun memukul stir mobilnya dengan kasar saat melihat punggung Sungmin yang mulai menjauh, kadang ia tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya jadi begitu posesif pada Sungmin, entahlah melihat Sungmin dilirik oleh lelaki lain saja sudah membuat emosinya memuncak apalagi ia melihat Sungmin-nya harus "melayani" para member di klub golf ini? Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa sesaknya Kyuhyun.

* * *

**~oOo~**

"Hei, kau tampak tidak bersemangat sekali hari ini?" Hyukjae yang baru saja melihat Sungmin masuk ke ruangan mereka hanya bisa menatap penuh tanya.

"Hyukkie, apa kau pernah mendapat protes saat memutuskan untuk menerima pekerjaan ini?" Sungmin balik bertanya. Ia mendudukan diri di sofa yang ada di ruang kerjanya.

"Siapa yang mau memprotes diriku, Min? Kau tahu dengan pasti kalau aku yatim piatu."

Sungmin mengangkat kedua bahunya, menatap lekat Hyukjae yang saat ini sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Entahlah! Tetanggamu mungkin? Atau mungkin Lee Donghae?"

"Aku bersyukur Donghae sangat mengerti pekerjaanku, dia cukup percaya kalau aku tidak mungkin macam-macam." Jawab Hyukjae. "Kalau tetangga? Ya mulut mereka memang sudah diciptakan untuk selalu sinis padaku. Aku bekerja menjadi penari di klub malam saja mereka sudah menganggapku sebagai pelacur, ditambah aku bekerja di sini mereka menganggapku selingkuhan pengusaha muda. Hei bahkan Donghae itu ke-ka-sih-ku!" Hyukjae tertawa sinis saat mengingat komentar para tetangganya.

"Tapi setidaknya Donghae percaya padamu. Tidak seperti Kyuhyun." Ucap Sungmin lirih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei kau bilang apa tadi? Kyuhyun? Jadi kau dan Kyuhyun memang sepasang—"

"Ah aku lupa, Hyukkie. Aku harus menemui Manager Han dulu. Sampai bertemu di jam makan siang. Bye~" Sungmin menghindar lari daripada harus ditanya lebih mengenai hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun entahlah ia masih belum siap mengatakan kebenarannya pada Hyukjae.

"Aishh... Kau hutang penjelasan padaku, Minnie." Teriak Hyukjae.

******~oOo~**

Seoul 19:00 PM

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari arena Sapphire Blue Golf, matanya sibuk melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari taxi, namun nihil. Salahkan saja pertengkarannya dengan Kyuhyun tadi pagi yang membuatnya harus pulang dengan kendaraan umum. Sebenarnya ia sudah meminta Yunho untuk menjemputnya namun sepertinya sang Appa masih harus lembur sehingga ia tidak bisa menjemput Sungmin.

"Hah... Bahkan biasanya banyak taxi di sini. Apa aku harus berjalan sampai halte bis?" Dengan terpaksa Sungmin kembali berjalan dengan langkah malas. Namun belum sampai sepuluh meter, Sungmin kembali harus menghentikan langkahnya saat merasa ada seseorang yang tengah menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau pulang denganku. Ada yang harus kita bicarakan, kita harus menyelesaikan masalah ini segera Ming." Sungmin sangat hafal dengan suara bass ini, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap sinis ke arah lelaki itu.

"Aku rasa kita tidak punya masalah, Tuan Cho." Sungmin menghempaskan tangannya namun gagal saat Kyuhyun terus menggenggamnya.

"Kalau kita tidak punya masalah mustahil kau menghindariku." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sungmin Kyuhyun terus menarik tangan wanita bergigi kelinci itu.

"Ya! Berhenti bersikap semaumu, Cho Kyuhyun!" Protes Sungmin yang sudah pasti diabaikan oleh Kyuhyun.

Mobil Kyuhyun terhenti di sebuah Cafe mewah yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat kerja Sungmin. Sepanjang perjalanan tadi mereka berdua hanya diam tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Saat pelayan datang, Kyuhyun memesan menu favoritnya sedangkan Sungmin masih terdiam sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memesan seporsi hemul tokcim dan orange juice untuk Sungmin.

"Sayang, aku minta maaf." Ujar Kyuhyun penuh penyesalan. Ia sudah tidak bisa berdiam diri terlalu lama seperti ini.

"Kau tidak bersalah, untuk apa minta maaf?." Jawab Sungmin dingin tanpa menatap mata pria di depannya itu.

"Sayang, kau salah paham. Aku memintamu berhenti bekerja karena aku tidak rela melihatmu dekat dengan laki-laki lain. Kau hanya milikku."

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Sungmin dengan menahan amarah, ditatapnya lekat kedua onyx Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh." Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan Sungmin, ia menjawab juga tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata kelinci Sungmin.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Entahlah ia juga tidak tega untuk marah lebih marah pada lelaki yang tengah duduk di depannya ini.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku seharusnya kau bisa percaya padaku."

"Aku percaya padamu. Tapi aku tidak percaya dengan para laki-laki itu." Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya sejenak sebelum ia kembali menyampaikan isi hatinya. "Aku takut kehilanganmu, Ming."

"Kau terlalu posesif."

"Aku akui ya."

"Jujur aku sudah mulai belajar mencintaimu, Kyu. Jadi aku mohon jangan bersikap berlebihan seperti ini." Ucap Sungmin dengan nada bicara yang sudah mulai normal.

"Bukankah lebih baik kalau kau bekerja di perusahaanku? Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau kuliah di jurusan manajemen pemasaran."

"Tapi bekerja dengan usaha sendiri lebih memuaskan, Kyu. Lagipula apa kata karyawanmu yang lainnya nanti, mereka pasti akan bergossip kalau aku diterima kerja di perusahaan itu karena kedekatanku dengan bos besar mereka dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

Kyuhyun menatap sebal ke arah Sungmin, susah sekali meruntuhkan ego gadis kelincinya ini. "Kau terlalu keras kepala."

"Bahkan aku sudah nyaman dengan pekerjaan ini."

"Kau nyaman tapi aku tidak." Sanggah Kyuhyun.

"Salah sendiri bersikap posesif seperti itu." Ejek Sungmin dan sekarang gadis itu sudah bisa tersenyum.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Kau saja belum menerima pernyataan cintaku, lalu harus membiarkanmu melayani pelanggan-pelangganmu? Demi Tuhan Lee Sungmin, kau membunuhku secara perlahan." Kata Kyuhyun frustasi yang dibalas oleh senyuman Sungmin.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini setiap jatuh cinta? Kalau kau sangat posesif terhadap kekasihmu kenapa kalian bisa putus?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Kyuhyun mendecih menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan kesal, ditertawai oleh kekasihmu sendiri sungguh menjengkelkan, bukan?

"Kau yang pertama! Puas?" Kata Kyuhyun kesal.

Sungmin tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun "Benarkah? Jadi ciuman kemarin itu? Juga ciuman pertamamu? Hahaha pantas saja kau terlihat sangat amatir." Bohong, sungmin sedang berbohong saat ini justru ia sangat terkejut karena baginya Kyuhyun adalah seorang good kisser. Bahkan ia hampir meleleh saat itu.

"Kau meledekku, eoh? Memangnya kau sudah berapa kali berciuman? Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah tidak perawan lagi." Kembali Kyuhyun merutuki mulut bodohnya_. 'Apa-apaan ini? Bisa-bisa Sungmin marah lagi karena tersinggung dengan ucapanku barusan.'_

Sungmin menatap serius wajah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menegang karena takut. "Kyu, kalau benar aku sudah tidak perawan apa kau masih mencintaiku?" Tanya Sungmin lesu, wajahnya ia tundukkan seakan perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba menghantamnya.

"Sayang, kau bicara apa? Maafkan aku! Aku hanya bercanda tadi, maaf kalau candaanku keterlaluan."

"Aku serius Kyu. Kalau aku sudah tidak perawan lagi apa kau tetap akan mencintaiku?" Ulang Sungmin. Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya. Apa yang dikatakan Sungmin? Apa dia serius?

"Aku... Aku tidak peduli, Ming." Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Sungmin yang tertunduk, dilihatnya setitik air menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Hei kau menangis?" Kyuhyun bergeser duduk ke kursi di sebelah Sungmin, ia merangkul bahu Sungmin dan membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan.

"Sudahlah sayang, setiap orang punya masa lalu. Asal kau berjanji akan memulai semuanya dari awal bersamaku, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu."

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun mendengar kalimat itu dengan baik walaupun Sungmin mengucapkannya dengan lirih.

"Kau bilang apa, sayang? Coba ulangi lagi." Pinta Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Kyuhyun lekat. "Aku mencintaimu." Kata Sungmin mengulang penyataannya.

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin, ia tidak menghiraukan tatapan dari pengunjung cafe lainnya. "Terima kasih, sayang. Terima kasih. Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu." Bisik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum.

Masih dalam keadaan dipeluk Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersadar akan sesuatu.

PLUK

Sungmin memukul kepala Kyuhyun membuat pemilik kepala itu meringis kesakitan.

"Aww appo Ming." Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Kau menuduhku sudah tidak perawan lagi, eoh?" Tanya Sungmin kesal.

"Eh? Kau sendiri yang bertanya padaku." Jawab Kyuhyun sedikit sinis. Masih kesal dengan kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Asal kau tahu Tuan Cho, aku ini bukan perempuan murahan. Jadi lebih baik tarik kata-katamu tadi."

"Jadi kau belum pernah bercinta? Lalu kenapa kau mengejekku tadi?" Kesal Kyuhyun.

"Aku mengejekmu karena kau belum pernah berciuman."

"Memang kau sudah?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Tentu saja. Kau tahu Soo Jongki 'kan? Bahkan tadi siang saat aku menemaninya bermain golf dia menciumku dan Ya Tuhan Kyu kau tahu..."

"Cukup Lee Sungmin!" Gertak Kyuhyun. "Kau berciuman dengannya tadi? Aishh itulah sebabnya aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terus bekerja di sana Ming." Potong Kyuhyun sebelum Sungmin menceritakan hal yang lebih membuat telinganya semakin panas.

"Haha kau lucu, Kyu." Sungmin memukul-mukul lengan Kyuhyun sambil tertawa, Kyuhyun hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Kyu. Mana mungkin Jongki mau menciumku, memangnya aku siapa?" Lanjut Sungmin masih sambil tertawa.

"Kau keterlaluan, Ming. Awas kau." Kyuhyun menggelitik pinggang Sungmin, wanita bergigi kelinci itu terus tertawa sambil mencoba menahan tangan Kyuhyun. Untung saja pengunjung cafe sedang sepi.

"Sayang." Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Hmm?" Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau bilang kalau kau belum pernah bercinta, 'kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan seringaian tipis di wajahnya. Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau... Kita melakukannya malam ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun menahan tawa saat melihat ekspresi terkejut Sungmin.

"Dasar gila!." Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Ayolah Ming. Kita bercinta ya. Aku janji sekali saja sampai kita menikah nanti" Kyuhyun menarik-narik baju Sungmin.

"Ya! Berhenti berpikiran mesum, Kyu. Aku tidak akan melakukannya sebelum menikah"

"Kalau begitu kita menikah di gereja besok. Lalu aku akan meminta cuti satu bulan penuh dan kita pergi berbulan madu, bagaimana?"

"Ya Tuhan, apa tidak ada hal lain yang lebih positif yang bisa kau pikirkan?" Sungmin kembali menghujani lengan Kyuhyun dengan pukulan-pukulan kecilnya. Mereka berdua terus tertawa dan saling bercanda mengejek satu sama lainnya, tanpa sadar seorang wanita tengah berjalan mendekat ke arah pasangan ini dan

AHEEEM

"Sedang apa kau di sini. Kyu?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Pasangan yang baru saja "meresmikan" hubungan mereka ini terpaksa harus menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Kedua onyx Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main saat melihat siapa orang yang sudah dengan lancang mengganggu aktifitasnya dan Sungmin. Namun saat itu juga tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, sulit sekali mengeluarkan kata-kata bahkan merubah ekspresi wajah saja teramat susah.

"Eomma?"

_'Aneh, bukankah harusnya Eomma sudah berangkat ke Roma? Dan astaga bagaimana dengan Sungmin?' _

"Eo-Eomma sedang apa di sini? Bu-bukankah kau Eomma bilang ingin pergi ke Roma?" Tanya Kyuhyun gugup, ia merasakan tangan Sungmin meremas pahanya dengan sangat kuat. Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin sedang ketakutan saat ini.

"Eomma membatalkan liburan Eomma, Kyu. Zhoumi meminta pertunangan kalian dipercepat. Eomma dan Nyonya Kim sudah membicarakan hal ini, dan kami sudah memutuskan minggu depan kau akan bertunangan dengan Zhoumi." Ucap Heechul santai. Ia melangkah anggun ke arah pintu keluar sebelum langkahnya terhenti dan menyadari sesuatu.

"Untuk apa kau masih di sana Tuan Muda, Cho? Ayo pulang dan kita bicarakan ini di rumah." Heechul kembali melangkah dan kali ini ia sudah benar-benar pergi meninggalkan cafe. Kyuhyun masih mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut ibunya, pikirannya melayang entah kemana dan hatinya sudah mati rasa, entah apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Hampir beberapa menit Kyuhyun melamun sebelum akhirnya kesadarannya kembali saat mendengar suara isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir plum wanita di sebelahnya.

"Ming… Sayang, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

I'm back!

Semangat SS5, jadi semangat buat update hehe :)

Mau jawab segudang pertanyaan kalian kenapa chapter lalu alurnya cepet banget? Umm, sebenernya saya cuma mau nunjukin sifat posesif Kyuhyun yang takut kehilangan Sungmin, dia takut gak bisa ketemu Sungmin lagi jadi dia milih untuk nyatain cintanya saat itu juga. Mau nambah karakter gila Kyuhyun juga sih sebenrnya :D

Terus buat temen2 yang protes kenapa istrinya Siwon itu Sooyoung bukan Kibum? Ya sebenernya cuma variasi cast aja sih, gak ada alesan khusus. Toh yang mau saya tonjolin di sini main cast nya kok bukan mereka. Jadi kalo ada yang langsung stop baca, ya monggo saya gak maksa :)

Jangan lupa klik tombol review yaaa

Ayooo kita nonton SuShow bareng! :D

**Keep reading, Review-ing and the next chapter will be updated soon**

**Much love**

**Kyuhyuniver**se


	5. Chapter 4: Oops We Did It

**My Caddy Girl**

**Cast:**

**Kyuhyun – Sungmin – Other SJ members**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

**Rate : T + (Bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

**Warning : GS, Typos, Flat and Multichapter**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Kata orang cinta adalah media paling suci yang bisa menyatukan apapun dan memberi kebahagiaan pada setiap orang yang mempercayainya. Aku percaya cinta, aku menjunjung tinggi cinta, tapi apa yang aku dapat? Status sosial memisahkan cinta kami. Kami yang sudah bersatu harus terpisah karena perbedaan yang menjijikan itu. Bolehkan aku memilih untuk jatuh miskin dan hidup bahagia bersama dengan cintaku?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Ming... Sayang, aku bisa jelaskan." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada khawatir. Melihat sang gadis yang tengah terisak sambil terus meremas pahanya membuat Kyuhyun merasa semakin bersalah. Entahlah apa yang membuat ibunya datang ke Cafe ini dan bagaimana bisa wanita paruh baya itu menemukan mereka di sini? Kyuhyun melupakan satu hal kalau sang ibu memiliki banyak koneksi atau kasarnya bisa disebut sebagai mata-mata yang akan selalu mengikuti arah gerak Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa Kyu?" Mata Sungmin menatap dalam ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau malah menyatakan cinta padaku padahal kau berencana untuk bertunangan dengan wanita lain?" Sungmin sudah tidak bisa melihat wajah tampan Kyuhyun dengan sempurna, pandangannya sudah terlalu buram karena air mata yang terus menggenang.

"Sayang, demi Tuhan aku tidak mencintai gadis itu." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang meremas kuat pahanya, tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk membelai kelopak mata kekasihnya, menghapus titik-titik air mata yang sudah terjun bebas dan mengalir di pipi Sungmin. "Namanya Zhoumi, Kim Zhoumi. Kalau kau sering menonton TV kau pasti tahu siapa dia. Eomma memang selalu mencoba untuk menjodohkanku dengan anak-anak kenalannya, tapi aku selalu menolak." Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya, ia menarik bahu Sungmin agar lebih mendekat dan menyandarkan kepala gadis itu di bahunya. Sesekali Kyuhyun masih bisa merasakan isakan Sungmin.

"Dan seperti saat ini, Eomma kembali berniat menjodohkanku dengan anak sahabat baiknya. Aku mengenal Zhoumi sejak kami masih kecil, tapi aku tidak pernah memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. Dia terlalu manja dan selalu memanfaatkan kedekatan ibunya dengan ibuku untuk menjodohkan kami. Percayalah Ming, aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya." Ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar menjelaskan.

Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun tahu kekasihnya ini pasti masih sangat terkejut, Kyuhyun pun juga merasakan hal yang sama karena tidak ada pembicaraan tentang pertunangan sebelumnya. Sang ibu hanya bilang sebuah perjodohan bukan pertunangan "Kau jangan takut kehilanganku, ne?" Canda Kyuhyun mencoba menghibur Sungmin, tapi tetap saja candaan itu menjadi hambar karena Sungmin tidak menanggapinya.

"Kyu~" Panggil Sungmin.

"Hmm.."

"Sebelum kau mengurusi pertunanganmu bisa tolong antarkan aku pulang?" Sungmin sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan hatinya, ia berbicara masih terus menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kosong. Matanya berkeliaran ke mana saja memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan Cafe itu.

"Hei kau bicara apa? Tentu saja pertunangan itu tidak akan ada dan tidak akan pernah terjadi kalau wanita yang berdiri di sampingku bukan dirimu."

"Aku lelah, Kyu. Aku ingin pulang." Mengabaikan ucapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera bangkit dari duduknya. Kyuhyun segera membayar semua pesanan yang bahkan belum sempat dimakan sama sekali.

Sepanjang perjalanan kedua manusia itu hanya diam. Kyuhyun fokus pada jalanan di depan sementara Sungmin masih menerawang dengan segala pikiran yang berkecamuk di otaknya. Bagai mimpi di siang hari dan menyadari hujan turun dengan lebatnya bahkan disertai petir yang terus memberi kejutan di setiap dentumannya. Bathin Sungmin menangis, hatinya menjerit saat mengetahui identitas Kyuhyun. Caddy girl itu merasa rendah diri, di sini ia sudah mengaku kalah dan berpikir untuk mundur dari tempatnya meletakkan hati _'Ya Tuhan, jadi Kyuhyun anak dari Cho Heechul? Orang yang sudah aku tolong tapi malah menghinaku karena aku orang miskin. Kenapa kau sungguh bodoh Minnie?, kau sering melihat profil keluarga Cho di televisi tapi kenapa kau juga melupakan kalau keluarga itu hanya memiliki satu anak laki-laki bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Kenapa kau tidak menyadari kalau Cho Kyuhyun yang menyatakan cinta padamu adalah Cho Kyuhyun anak dari wanita sombong itu.'_ Sungmin mulai bergerak gelisah, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang lebih mengganggu hatinya membuat gadis kelinci itu ingin menangis. Ia memejamkan matanya saat sedari tadi Kyuhyun menanyakan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

_'Ah, bagaimana kalau hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun tidak mendapat restu dari wanita sombong itu?'_ Sungmin memandang keluar jendela dengan mata yang sedikit ia picingkan untuk menyembunyikan rasa gelisahnya. _'Ya memang Kyuhyun belum mengenalkanku pada "dia", tapi kalau "dia" tahu aku adalah kekasih Kyuhyun apa mungkin aku bisa diterima? Arrgggh__'_Sungmin terus berperang dengan batinnya, cukup banyak ia menyesal karena sudah terlanjur jatuh pada pesona Kyuhyun tanpa menyadari apapun sejak awal.

Ini seperti de javu, Kyuhyun sudah mencoba mengajak Sungmin bicara tapi gadis itu lebih memilih untuk pura-pura tidur. Kurang lebih lima belas menit mobil itu sudah terpakir indah di depan rumah Sungmin.

"Sayang, bangun! Sudah sampai." Kyuhyun membelai pipi Sungmin yang masih terasa lembab karena air mata itu belum sepenuhnya kering.

Sungmin membuka matanya cukup kaget saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum cukup dekat dengan wajahnya saat ini. Sungguh, Sungmin bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Di satu sisi, ia belum siap kehilangan Kyuhyun namun di sisi lain Sungmin tahu kalau hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa diteruskan.

"Mmm... Sebaiknya kau tidak usah masuk, Kyu. Orang tua dan calon tunanganmu pasti sudah menunggu." Kata Sungmin lirih menyembunyikan sakit di hatinya saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir itu.

"Ming."

"Maaf sudah merepotkan. Karena aku kau jadi terlambat menemui calon tunanganmu." Lirih Sungmin kembali mengulang kata "calon tunangan".

"Ming cukup!" Geram Kyuhyun.

"Aku masuk dulu, hati-hati di jalan." Lanjut Sungmin. Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya, sedikit sedih melihat tingkah Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak mau menatapnya.

Kyuhyun memajukan tubuhnya, berniat untuk mengecup kening Sungmin. Namun sayang Sungmin dengan mudah membaca gerak-geriknya sehingga gadis itu segera memalingkan wajahnya menepis pergerakan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris _'Bahkan kau mencoba menghindariku lagi, Ming.'_ Batinnya.

Sungmin membuka pintu mobil dan bersiap untuk turun, namun sesedih apapun dirinya saat ini, sehancur apapun hatinya saat ini, Sungmin harus bisa belajar menerima kenyataan, sepahit apapun itu. Caddy girl itu membalikan tubuhnya, tersenyum palsu pada Kyuhyun dan… "Selamat untuk pertunanganmu, Kyu. Aku harap kau bahagia." Tanpa menunggu respon dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera turun dan membanting pintu mobil mewah itu dengan kasar. Ia terus berlari memasuki rumahnya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang tertawa miris. _'Kasihan sekali kau, Cho Kyuhyun. Baru pertama kali jatuh cinta tapi ibu kandungmu sendiri menghancurkannya.'_ Dan tanpa Kyuhyun sadari setitik air mata sudah mulai jatuh. Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menangis dan bodohnya ia menangis justru karena cinta.

* * *

**~oOo~**

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan emosi yang meluap-luap, setelah mengendarai mobilnya dengan brutal Kyuhyun akhirnya sampai di rumah megah itu, tujuannya hanya satu menemui orang yang sudah mengancurkan hubungannya dengan Sungmin. Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat telinganya mendengar suara sang Appa dan sang Eomma yang tengah berbincang di ruang keluarga.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menjadi istri Kyuhyun, Ahjumma." Suara itu, Kyuhyun tahu suara manja itu. Itu suara Zhoumi, wanita yang akan dijodohkan dengannya.

"Aigo.. Anak Eomma tidak sabaran sekali. Nanti setelah menikah, jangan pernah menunda kehamilan, ya. Eomma ingin segera melihat malaikat kecil perpaduan antara wajah cantikmu dan wajah tampan Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun sontak merasa mual saat mendengar suara ini, Ya suara Kim Taeyon—ibu Zhoumi.

"Kita akan menyelenggarakan pertunangan ini minggu depan, bagaimana menurutmu Hyung?" Kali ini suara Kim Yongwoon atau biasa disapa Kangin—ayah Zhoumi terdengar.

BRAK

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kayu itu dengan kasar, muak rasanya mendengar ocehan semua orang itu tanpa memikirkan pendapatnya. Kyuhyun menatap satu per satu orang di ruangan itu dengan tatapan membunuh, membuat Zhoumi cukup tersentak.

"Aku menolak pertunangan ini. Aku tidak mau dan aku tidak setuju." Seru Kyuhyun masih dengan kilatan amarah.

"Bisakah kau bersikap lebih sopan, Tuan Muda Cho?" Tegur Heechul.

"Apa-apaan ini Eomma? Kau bilang hanya acara perjodohan bukan pertunangan."

Zhoumi yang melihat ketegangan antara Kyuhyun dan Heechul segera bangkit dan berjalan cepat ke arah calon tunangannya itu.

"Kyuhyun, aku merindukanmu." Tanpa malu Zhoumi sudah meletakkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun, memeluk pria itu dengan posesif.

Kyuhyun mendorong kasar bahu Zhoumi dan menatapnya tajam. "Cih! Jadi ini yang diajarkan orang tuamu? Murahan!" Kata Kyuhyun bahkan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan saat ini kedua orang tua Zhoumi tengah berada di hadapannya..

"Berhenti menghina putriku, Cho Kyuhyun." Telinga Kangin merasa panas saat mendengar bentakan calon menantunya. Well, walaupun dalam hati Kangin menyetujui semua ucapan Kyuhyun. Pria paruh baya itu memang tidak menyukai gaya hidup Zhoumi yang terlalu bebas, apalagi sejak ia sukses menjadi model papan atas yang "mulai" mendunia.

"Maaf Ahjusshi, tapi memang putrimu yang kelewat agresif seperti ini." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Dengar Kyu, suka atau tidak suka, mau atau tidak mau, kau akan tetap bertunangan dengan Zhoumi minggu depan." Ucap Heechul dengan nada final.

"Kau tidak berhak mengatur hidupku, Eomma." Bentak Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

"Cho Kyuhyun, jangan berteriak pada ibu kandungmu sendiri." Ucap Hangeng.

"Ah, aku jadi ragu apa benar aku memang anak kandung kalian?" Kyuhyun menatap kedua orang tuanya, mata lelaki itu mulai memanas mengingat semua hal yang sudah kedua orang tuanya lakukan pada hidupnya.

"Mana ada orang tua yang mengekang anaknya sampai separah ini. Kalian pikir aku robot keluarga? Saat aku memutuskan untuk mengambil kuliah musik, Appa melarangku dengan alibi aku harus mengetahui bisnis karena aku pewaris tunggal semua perusahaan Cho. Dan aku menurutinya." Ucap Kyuhyun pada Hangeng.

"Dari kecil aku selalu menuruti perkataan Eomma." Kali ini bergantian Kyuhyun menatap Heechul. "Sekolah di sekolah asrama saat aku berumur delapan tahun, Eomma selalu beralasan agar aku jadi anak mandiri padahal saat itu aku masih haus perhatian dan kasih sayang kalian. Aku menolak mati-matian tapi apa? Aku hanya bisa menurut." Heechul menunduk sedih mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Heechul juga sebenarnya cukup sedih berpisah dengan anaknya saat itu, tapi ia hanya ingin mendidik Kyuhyun untuk tidak manja. "Eomma juga melarangku bergaul dengan sembarang orang, sampai umurku dua puluh lima tahun aku cuma empat teman dalam hidupku. Apa itu semua masih kurang?"

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari Kangin menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit mewah rumah keluarga Cho, ia menahan air mata melihat usaha keras Kyuhyun untuk menolak perjodohan ini.

"Menikah dengan Zhoumi juga yang terbaik untukmu, Kyuhyun." Kembali Heechul menatap angkuh wajah sang anak.

"Terbaik di sisi yang mana, Eomma? Bahkan aku tidak pernah memikirkan Zhoumi sedikitpun." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau hanya perlu membuka hatimu." Kata Heechul.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" Tanya Kyuhyun menantang.

"Jangan harap kau bisa melihat namamu dalam daftar pewaris kekayaan Cho. Lebih baik kami mewarisi semuanya pada yayasan sosial daripada untuk anak pembangkang sepertimu." Jawab Heechul.

"Hanya itu?" Jawab Kyuhyun. "Apa Eomma tidak sekalian mengusirku dari rumah ini dan mengambil semua fasilitas? Apa Eomma tidak ingin sekalian mengutukku? Menyumpahiku agar Eomma puas melihat penderitaanku?" Lanjut Kyuhyun masih dengan emosi yang menggebu-gebu.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Suara Heechul cukup bergetar saat membentak anaknya.

"Dan Kau!" Kyuhyun mengabaikan panggilan Heechul dan memilih menatap Zhoumi seraya menunjuk wajahnya "Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan? Aku yakin kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu sampai-sampai kau rela menikah dengan pria yang sama sekali tidak mencintaimu." Lanjut Kyuhyun menatap kesal Zhoumi.

"Apa kau tidak bisa berpikiran positif sedikit saja terhadap putriku, Kyu?" Kangin melembut, lebih memilih mengalah karena ia tahu kalau sang anak mampu berbuat nekat jika apa yang diinginkannya tidak bisa dipenuhi. Kangin harus membujuk Kyuhyun, meluluhkan hati besi pria yang sudah dianggapnya anak sendiri tersebut.

"Maaf ahjusshi, tapi aku tidak mencintai Zhoumi. Lagipula apa kau rela menyerahkan putri kesayanganmu untuk mengabdikan hidupnya pada lelaki yang tidak mencintainya?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sarkastik.

"Tapi cinta itu 'kan bisa tumbuh seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Kau hanya perlu mencobanya, Kyuhyun." Kim Taeyon, wanita yang sejak tadi memilih diam akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Itu kalau pria tersebut memang memiliki keinginan, Ahjumma. Tapi aku tidak bisa karena aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Aku mencintai kekasihku dan sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mau melepasnya." Jawab Kyuhyun jujur. "Walaupun aku harus kehilangan segalanya." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Zhoumi menunduk dalam. Ia merasa kalah, Taeyon lebih memilih memeluk putrinya yang sudah terisak. Demi Tuhan Taeyon merutuki kejujuran Kyuhyun yang sudah membuat hati putrinya hancur.

"Maafkan aku, Kim ahjusshi. Aku menghormatimu sebagai partner bisnis perusahaan dan juga sahabat Appa dan Eommaku, tapi jika kau menginginkanku untuk menikahi putrimu sekali lagi maaf, aku tidak bisa." Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya seraya meminta maaf dan berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Bagaimana ini Hannie? Ayo lakukan sesuatu. Argh... Anak itu benar-benar membuat malu." Kata Heechul dengan wajah panik.

"Tenanglah Chullie." Hangeng mengusap bahu istrinya seakan memberi isyarat pada wanita itu agar bisa berpikir tenang.

"Jujur saja, aku sangat senang jika Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi bisa menikah. Itu berarti hubungan keluarga antara aku dan Kangin bisa menjadi kenyataan." Hangeng menghembuskan nafas beratnya. "Tapi maaf, biar bagaimana pun Kyuhyun adalah putraku, dari awal aku setuju dengan perjodohan ini tapi sejak awal juga kita sudah sepakat bukan kalau yang akan menentukan ini semua pada akhirnya adalah Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi." Ujar Hangeng bijaksana.

Kangin menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Aku harap kau tidak tersinggung Kangin-ah."

"Hannie, kita tidak boleh menyerah. Aku mohon bujuk Kyuhyun." Protes Heechul.

"Tidak Noona, aku tidak ingin Kyuhyun menikahi Zhoumi karena terpaksa." Kata Kangin setuju dengan ucapan Hangeng.

"Tapi Appa. Aku mencintai Kyuhyun." Protes Zhoumi sambil terisak.

"Tapi Kyuhyun juga benar, Zhoumi-ah. Apa kau mau menikah dengan laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak mencintaimu?" Bela Kangin.

"Lebih baik kami permisi dulu, sepertinya kalian perlu bicara pada Kyuhyun." Sambung Kangin.

"Terima kasih kau sudah mengerti." Jawab Hangeng. "Aku harap kau bisa menemukan pria yang tulus mencintaimu, Zhoumi. Kau cantik, pasti kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari Kyuhyun. Maafkan anakku, ya?"

* * *

**~oOo~**

Sementara itu Sungmin terlihat sangat kacau, sejak pulang tadi ia lebih memilih mengurung dirinya di kamar, membiarkan ruangan bernuansa pink itu gelap gulita. Ia merutuki mata bodohnya yang terus saja mengeluarkan air tanpa henti. Ia rindu Kyuhyun-nya. Bodoh! Di saat seperti ini tubuhnya seakan haus mendapat pelukan menenangkan dari sang kekasih yang baru saja ia terima cintanya.

Jaejong mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin, tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Sungmin, wanita paruh baya itu langsung masuk dan terkejut saat disuguhkan oleh pemandangan mengenaskan dari sang anak. Sungmin yang menyadari kehadiran ibunya dengan sigap menghapus air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya.

Jaejong mendekat, mendudukan diri di pinggir tempat tidur Sungmin. "Bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun, eoh?" Ucap Jaejong mengelus punggung anaknya yang masih terisak.

"Tidak Eomma." Jawab Sungmin.

"Jangan bohong, Minnie. Kau kacau begini sejak pulang tadi. Kyuhyun mengantarmu 'kan?" Cecar Jaejong.

Sungmin mengangguk dan memeluk Eommanya erat. Ia makin terisak saat berada di pelukan ibunya, nyaman sama nyamannya dengan pelukan Kyuhyun. "Aku mencintainya, Eomma. Hikss.. Aku.. Aku mencintai Kyuhyun." Sungmin makin tidak bisa menahan tangisnya.

Jaejong mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Kenapa putrinya ini harus menangis? Tinggal bilang pada Kyuhyun dan semua akan berakhir bahagia bukan?

"Lalu apa masalahmu? Mengapa menangis? Kau harus menyampaikan perasaanmu pada Kyuhyun." Kata Jaejong.

Sungmin menggeleng, melepas pelukannya dan menatap sedih ke arah manik hitam sang ibu. "Aku dan Kyuhyun tidak mungkin meneruskan hubungan ini."

"Eh? Waeyo?" Tanya Jaejong semakin bingung.

"Kyuhyun akan bertunangan. Dia dijodohkan, Eomma." Kembali satu isakan lolos dari bibir plum Sungmin.

"Tidak mungkin Ming. Eomma yakin ini pasti bukan keinginannya." Ucap Jaejong.

"Eomma ingat wanita yang aku tolong saat aku diterima kerja?" Tanya Sungmin dan Jaejong menganggukan kepalanya.

"Dia Cho Heechul, ibu Kyuhyun." Ujar Sungmin lemah.

"Lalu?" Tanya Jaejong lagi, Sungmin mengeram frustasi saat ibunya tidak mengerti juga maksud ucapannya.

"Eomma, kau ingat 'kan bagaimana perkenalan pertamaku dengan wanita sombong itu? Bagaimana mungkin dia akan merestui hubunganku dan Kyuhyun." Jawab Sungmin.

Taakk

"Kau bodoh, Min." Sungmin mengusap kepalanya lembut saat mendapat satu pukulan kecil dari ibunya.

"Yang menjalin hubungan itu kau dan Kyuhyun. Kalau Kyuhyun mencintaimu dia pasti akan membereskan masalah ini."

"Aku tidak yakin Eomma." Kata Sungmin pesimis.

"Besok kau bicarakan ini dengan Kyuhyun. Biarkan dia menjelaskan dulu tentang pertunangannya, jangan langsung menghakimi Kyuhyun seperti itu." Ucap Jaejong.

"Eomma terlalu membelanya." Entah dari mana saat ini Sungmin sudah memiliki kekuatan di hatinya. Sang ibu benar, dia dan Kyuhyun harus bicara.

"Karena anak Eomma terlalu mencintainya." Ledek Heechul.

"Eomma~" Sungmin merengek pada ibunya.

"Akui saja Ming. Baru kali ini kau menangisi pria." Jaejong segera bangkit dan berlalu dari kamar Sungmin. Meninggalkan gadis bergigi kelinci itu menggila dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Jangan senyum-senyum seperti orang gila, Minnie. Cepat tidur ini bahkan sudah hampir pagi."

'_Kau benar Eomma! Anakmu ini terlalu mencintai putra keluarga Cho itu.__'_ Kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum dan merebahkan dirinya dalam balutan selimut tebal pinknya.

* * *

**~oOo~**

Sabtu pagi yang cukup cerah berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hati Kyuhyun. Sejak semalam ia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan hubungannya dengan Sungmin. Saat ini pria berambut brunette itu tengah berdiri gelisah di depan pintu keluarga Lee. Sejak tadi ia menekan bel namun belum ada satu orangpun yang keluar untuk membukakan pintu.

TING TONG TING TONG

Kyuhyun makin menekan bel itu dengan brutal, Demi Tuhan dirinya belum bisa tenang sebelum melihat wajah kekasihnya. Hampir sepuluh menit bergulat dengan bel rumah itu, akhirnya sosok Jaejong keluar dengan wajah yang berantakan dan jangan lupakan ia masih mengenakan piyama tidurnya.

"Pagi Ahjumma!" Sapa Kyuhyun.

Jaejong mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan tercengang hebat saat melihat seorang pria tinggi dengan balutan T-Shirt putih dan celana jeans, jangan lupakan juga jaket hitam yang dikenakan lelaki ini. Sungguh, siapapun wanita akan terpesona melihat gaya kasualnya.

"Eh? Kau? Astaga Cho Kyuhyun bahkan ini belum genap jam enam pagi, ada apa kau kesini nak?" Tanya Jaejong berpura-pura. Wanita itu yakin kalau pria di depannya ini pasti ingin bicara dengan Sungmin mengenai pertunangan itu. 'Eh tunggu! Pertunangan?' Jaejong menghembuskan nafas lega kala matanya melirik ke arah tangan Kyuhyun.

"Maaf aku mengganggu, ahjumma. Aku ada sedikit masalah dengan Sungmin dan semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur. Boleh aku bicara dengannya?" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Sungmin masih tidur, Kyu." Jawab Jaejong.

"Boleh aku menunggu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Jaejong membuka pintu rumahnya lebih lebar, mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk.

"Kau tampak berbeda dengan gaya berpakaian seperti itu, Kyu." Kata Jaejong sambil masuk ke dalam rumahnya diikuti dengan Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

"Benarkah? Apa aku terlihat lebih tampan?" Timpal Kyuhyun menggoda calon mertuanya.

"Hmm.. Aku rasa kau dipakaikan baju apapun akan terlihat tampan." Jaejong menaiki satu per satu anak tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku tidak memakai pakaian apapun?"

"Sayangnya hanya putriku yang akan melihatnya." Mereka berdua tertawa. Entahlah Kyuhyun mendapat keberanian dari mana untuk menanggapi candaan Jaejong.

Jaejong berhenti di depan sebuah pintu, ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap jahil ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin menunggu di sana." Kata Jaejong sambil menunjuk ruang TV yang ada di depan tempatnya berdiri. "Atau kau mau menunggu di dalam?" Kali ini telunjuk Jaejong mengarah ke pintu di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung, Jaejong bergerak melangkah untuk kembali menuju ke kamarnya namun saat melewati Kyuhyun ia tersenyum penuh arti sambil berbisik. "Itu kamar Sungmin. Awas jangan macam-macam padanya." Ancam Jaejong kemudian berlalu.

"Ahjumma saranghae!" Kata Kyuhyun agak sedikit kencang saat Jaejong mulai menghilang di balik tangga.

Kyuhyun memasuki kamar itu, awalnya ia sempat terkejut saat matanya disuguhkan oleh semua benda berwarna pink. Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar Sungmin dan kesan pertamanya adalah "Aish semuanya pink, membuatku sakit mata saja." Namun Kyuhyun mengabaikan itu semua saat ia melihat seonggok manusia tertidur pulas di balik selimut tebalnya. Kyuhyun mendekat dan tersenyum saat melihat pujaan hatinya tidur dengan pose yang menggemaskan. Tidur menyamping memeluk boneka bunny yang cukup besar dengan tangan kirinya dan handphone pink-nya tergenggam rapi di tangan kanan.

Kyuhyun duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Sungmin, menyibak poni panjang Sungmin, memandangi wajahnya dan salahkan otak mesumnya yang langsung tertuju pada bibir plump milik kekasihnya itu. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, mengecup kening Sungmin, dilanjutkan dengan kelopak mata, hidung, kedua pipi, dan mencuri kecupan di bibir plump gadis itu.

"Eunghhh..." Sungmin menggeliat kecil.

"Sayang bangun." Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin sambil sesekali mencium pipi bulatnya.

"Ming~ aku mohon bangun." Kyuhyun mulai menepuk kecil lengan Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasa tidurnya terganggu perlahan mulai mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"K-Kyu!" Sungmin tersentak kaget ia segera bangkit dan duduk bersandar di headboard tempat tidurnya.

"Selamat pagi sayang!" Kyuhyun membelai pipi Sungmin dan tersenyum penuh makna.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" Tanya Sungmin datar.

"Hei ayolah! Jangan bersikap dingin begitu, aku bisa mati. Kau masih marah dengan kejadian semalam?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun, ia lebih tertarik untuk menarik kedua pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun, mencari apa yang ingin dilihatnya.

"Mana cincin pertunanganmu?" Tanya Sungmin seraya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Memangnya kau pernah memasangkannya untukku?" Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya menaikan kedua kakinya ke atas tempat tidur Sungmin dan memeluk boneka yang tadi dipeluk gadisnya.

"Kyuhyun, aku serius." Kata Sungmin.

"Tsk! Dengar ya Lee Sungmin, kekasih, calon istri dan calon ibu dari anak-anak Cho Kyuhyun. Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku akan menolak pertunangan itu. Dan hanya kau yang boleh memasangkan cincin di jariku." Jawab Kyuhyun menatap lekat kedua foxy Sungmin.

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat, entahlah hanya saja ia merasa lega Kyuhyun membatalkan pertunangan itu. Lelaki berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu segera membalas pelukan Sungmin ia membelai punggung Sungmin yang terbalut piyama Hello Kitty berwarna pink.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun." Sungmin makin mengeratkan pelukannya membuat kedua tubuh itu menempel satu sama lainnya, ia merindukan wangi tubuh ini—sangat merindukannya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, sayang." Jawab Kyuhyun masih sambil membelai punggung Sungmin.

"Ming, kau mau berjanji satu hal 'kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. "Aku mohon jangan pernah menyerah, Ming. Kita lalui ini apapun yang terjadi sampai kita mendapat kebahagiaan kita nanti. Kau mau berjanji, sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya Kyu! Aku akan bertahan selama kau yang mempertahanku. Jangan pergi, jangan pernah mencintai wanita lain. Aku akan bertahan kalau kau juga bertahan." Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Mereka masih dalam posisi berpelukan dan Sungmin belum ada tanda-tanda untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sayang" Panggil Kyuhyun.

"..."

"Kalau seandainya aku melepas semua kekayaan keluarga Cho apa kau masih tetap mencintaiku?" Tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

"Apa orang tuamu mengancam seperti itu kalau kau tetap berhubungan denganku?" Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hanya "seandainya" Ming. Kalau aku jatuh miskin apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"Babbo Kyuhyun!" Sungmin menggigit bahu Kyuhyun dengan kasar sambil memukul punggungnya.

"Aww sakit Ming. Kau ini jadi wanita kasar sekali." Keluh Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir aku mencintaimu karena kau orang kaya eoh? Kau pikir aku perempuan matrealistis? Aku tidak peduli kau mau jadi orang miskin atau orang sangat miskin atau bahkan orang paling miskin. Selama kita mau bekerja, uang itu akan datang sesuai dengan porsi yang sudah dititipkan Tuhan." Kata Sungmin panjang lebar.

"Aku hanya takut kau meninggalkanku."

"Aku benci kau bertanya seperti itu." Lanjut Sungmin kesal.

"Ah aku tidak mencintai gadis yang salah." Kyuhyun terkekeh saat Sungmin makin memeluknya erat. Namun perasaan tidak enak tiba-tiba menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun "Sayang, lebih baik lepaskan pelukanmu sekarang juga." Perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun sebelum benar-benar melepaskan pelukannya. "Wae? Kau tidak mau memelukku lagi?" Kali ini Sungmin merebut boneka bunny yang terlantar di samping Kyuhyun dan memeluknya.

"Bukan begitu." Kyuhyun memajukan kepalanya mendekat ke arah telinga Sungmin.

"Lain kali jangan lupa pakai bra kalau aku datang." Bisik Kyuhyun seduktif.

"Ya! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku tidak memakai bra?" Sungmin langsung menutupi dadanya dengan boneka bunny, wajahnya sudah merona hebat saat dipermalukan Kyuhyun. "Jangan bilang kau melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh saat aku tidur tadi?" Tanya Sungmin menyelidik.

"Hei, kau memelukku sangat erat tadi. Jelas saja aku bisa merasakan dada bulatmu." Kyuhyun tertawa puas saat melihat ekspresi gugup Sungmin.

"Aku jadi penasaran ingin melihat dan menyentuhnya." Goda Kyuhyun lagi.

"Bisakah tidak bicara frontal?" Tanya Sungmin ketus.

"Bisakah kita bercinta?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak!" Jawab Sungmin cepat

"Tapi sayangnya aku tidak peduli, Ming." Kyuhyun langsung menyambar bibir Sungmin, menggulingkan tubuh mungil itu hingga berada di bawahnya.

Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin hingga bengkak dan memerah seperti cherry, Sungmin cukup kewalahan meladeni ciuman Kyuhyun yang makin menggila tapi entah bagaimana ceritanya sebagian dari dirinya justru menginginkan hal ini tidak akan pernah berakhir. Sang caddy girl itu mulai membalas setiap lumatan yang diberikan Kyuhyun, bahkan tanpa dirinya sadari desahan kecil mulai keluar saat tangan Kyuhyun meraba permukaan dadanya. Ini baru pertama kalinya bagi Sungmin saat seorang pria menyentuh salah satu bagian tubuh pribadinya dan rasanya ingin sekali ia terbang karena merasakan kenikmatan.

Sungmin mengaitkan lengannya ke leher Kyuhyun sesekali melepas ciuman itu saat keduanya membutuhkan oksigen lebih, Kyuhyun bahkan sudah membuka dua kancing piyama Sungmin dan anehnya tidak ada penolakan sama sekali dari gadis itu.

Bibir Kyuhyun sudah beranjak turun ke leher Sungmin, mengecap lembut kulit mulus Sungmin. Jujur saja Kyuhyun ingin sekali menggigit kuat leher sang gadis dan memberikan tanda kepemilikannya namun mengingat pekerjaan Sungmin yang mengharuskan ia mengenakan seragam tanpa kerah, Kyuhyun tampak berpikir dua kali untuk meninggalkan jejak cintanya di sana.

Ia lebih memilih bagian atas dada Sungmin, Demi Tuhan Sungmin sangat menikmati ini. Menikmati setiap kegiatan yang Kyuhyun lakukan ditubuhnya hingga tanpa terasa lenguhan dan desahan makin keluar dari mulutnya dan itu seakan mengukuhkan Kyuhyun sebagai juara. Sungmin makin menggeliat tak nyaman saat Kyuhyun terus melukiskan kissmark di dadanya, bahkan kini tiga kancing piyama sudah terlepas tanpa Sungmin sadari.

"Minnie... Kyu... Sarapannya sudah si—" Jaejong terkejut bukan main melihat pemandangan di depannya saat ini. Kyuhyun yang berada di atas putrinya, seakan mendominasi tubuh berisi Sungmin dan belum lagi Jaejong melihat hampir sebagian tubuh atas Sungmin terekspos jelas karena piyamanya sudah tak terbentuk lagi.

"E-Eomma..." Lirih Sungmin. Malu rasanya saat orang tuamu berhasil memeregoki dirimu dan kekasihmu yang sedang bercumbu.

Tatapan mata Jaejong berubah menjadi dingin "Maaf mengganggu kalian. Tapi seingatku, aku belum pernah menghadiri pesta pernikahan Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun." tanpa memandang kedua orang itu, Jaejong langsung menutup pintu kamar Sungmin dengan keras bahkan sedikit membantingnya dan pergi meninggalkan dua orang insan di atas tempat tidur itu dengan wajah ketakutan.

"B-bagaimana ini, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin hampir menangis.

"Ssttt... Jangan menagis, Sayang. Maaf aku lepas kendali tadi." Sesal Kyuhyun.

"Ini juga salahku. Aku tidak berusaha menghentikanmu tadi." Balas Sungmin.

"Kita akan jelaskan pada Jaejong ahjumma nanti. Sekarang lebih baik rapihkan bajumu sebelum aku tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsuku lagi" Ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat dada Sungmin yang masih terbuka seakan menantang untuk disentuh.

"Aish... Bisa-bisanya kau bercanda di saat seperti ini." Kata Sungmin seraya mengancingkan piyamanya kembali.

"Aku laki-laki normal, sayang." Kata Kyuhyun membela diri.

"K-Kyu." Lirih Sungmin.

"Hmm?"

"B-bagaimana kalau Eomma melaporkan ini pada Appa? Aku yakin Appa pasti akan memisahkan kita, Kyu. Appa benci dengan perilaku sex bebas dan sekarang kita—"

"Hei bahkan aku belum melakukan apapun pada tubuhmu."

"Apanya yang "belum melakukan apapun"? Kau hampir memperkosaku."

"Mwo? Memperkosa tapi kau ikut mendesah?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Cho Kyuhyun... Lee Sungmin... Cepat turun sekarang! Mau sampai kapan kalian berduaan di dalam kamar?" Teriakan laki-laki di bawah sana makin membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin semakin pucat. Terlihat sekali nada marah dalam teriakan itu.

"K-kita harus bagaimana sekarang, Kyu? Kau dengar 'kan suara Appa sangat marah? Dia akan membunuh kita, Kyu. Aish aku takut." Kata Sungmin khawatir.

"Kajja... Kita temui orang tuamu dan minta mereka menikahkan kita secepatnya."

"Kau gila! Jangan bicara macam-macam."

"Kau yang membuatku gila, sayang." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan segera turun menemui kedua calon mertuanya. Seringaian tampak jelas di sudut bibirnya membuat Sungmin sedikit menaruh curiga_. __'__Ya Tuhan, Apa yang sedng direncanakan Kyuhyun saat ini?__'_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Oops... ada yang ketahuan mesum~~~  
**

**Pasti pada mikir NC yaaa? Ayo ngaku.. ayo ngaku.. tapi sayangnya gak ada NC di FF ini. itu rated M cuma buat warning, kalo-kalo di sini ada dirty rude talk yang terkesan absurd *boooo... pasti langsung disorakin sama reader hahaha***

**Siapa yang mau sequel Way Back Into Love? (Ya, masih lama pastinya karena mau ngumpulin ide dulu mau kayak gimana nanti certanya).**

**Ayo diklik review button nya. Semoga kalian dapet pahala. Terima kasih :)**

**Much Love,**

**Kyuhyuniverse**


	6. Chapter 5: Our First Date

**My Caddy Girl**

**Cast:**

**Kyuhyun – Sungmin – Other SJ members**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

**Rate : T + (Bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

**Warning : GS, Typos, Flat and Multichapter**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kata orang cinta adalah media paling suci yang bisa menyatukan apapun dan memberi kebahagiaan pada setiap orang yang mempercayainya. Aku percaya cinta, aku menjunjung tinggi cinta, tapi apa yang aku dapat? Status sosial memisahkan cinta kami. Kami yang sudah bersatu harus terpisah karena perbedaan yang menjijikan itu. Bolehkan aku memilih untuk jatuh miskin dan hidup bahagia bersama dengan cintaku?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Keempat manusia itu terlihat duduk di meja makan dengan ekspresi wajah yang berbeda. Sang tetua yang terus menyantap sarapannya dengan santai, di sampingnya duduk seorang wanita paruh baya yang menampakkan wajah dinginnya. Dan di depan mereka duduk dua orang yang merasa gelisah. Sedari tadi kedua insan itu terus saja makan sambil menundukkan kepala, menghindari tatapan dingin dari wanita di depannya. Ya, mereka kini bagaikan tersangka yang tengah gugup menghadapi vonis hukuman mati.

"Hei, kalian berdua kenapa? Biasanya sudah bertengkar." Kata Yunho memecah keheningan.

"Ah.. Umm.. Ti-tidak apa-apa, appa." Jawab Sungmin gugup.

"Tsk! Wajah mereka aneh sekali yeobo. Seperti maling yang tertangkap basah sedang bercinta." Sindir Jaejong membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menatapnya terkejut.

"Haha kau yang aneh Jae. Dimana-mana maling itu tertangkap basah sedang mencuri, bukan bercinta. Memangnya maling itu pasangan mesum?!" Ucap Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu aku ralat. Mereka berdua seperti—" Jaejong menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap penuh arti ke wajah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian. "Pasangan mesum yang hampir ketahuan bercinta." Lanjutnya.

"Eomma~" Ujar Sungmin lirih.

"Sudahalah. Kalian ini bicara apa?" Kata Yunho menengahi.

"Ahjusshi, boleh aku bicara?" Sela Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mau bicara apa, Kyu?" Tanya Yunho seraya kembali mengunyah sarapannya.

"Aku rasa... Aku ingin menjalin hubungan ke tahap yang lebih serius dengan Sungmin." Kata Kyuhyun mantap.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau memang seperti itu. Karena kalau kau mempermainkan putri kesayanganku, kau yang akan mati di tanganku, Tuan Muda Cho." Ancam Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, aku juga setuju. Lebih baik kalian menikah saja daripada Sungmin-ku harus hamil di luar nikah." Lagi-lagi Jaejong menyindir pasangan itu.

"Eomma... Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" Lirih Sungmin.

"Jae, sudahlah! Jangan meledek anakmu terus." Kata Yunho. "Ah, jadi maksudmu kau ingin bertunangan dengan Sungmin atau kau ingin langsung menikahinya?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Appa~" Pipi Sungmin merona hebat. Apa-apaan ini? Sungmin tahu sejak awal Kyuhyun memang serius dengan dirinya, tapi tidak kah ini terlalu cepat?

"Kalau kau menanyakan hal itu, ya tentu saja aku ingin langsung menikahi Sungmin." Namun sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun merasa ragu, haruskah ia mengatakan hal ini pada kedua orang tua Sungmin sekarang? "Tapi ahjusshi, eommaku tidak merestui hubunganku dengan Sungmin. Kemarin ia bahkan mencoba menjodohkanku dengan anak temannya, tapi aku menolak." Kata Kyuhyun lirih, ia menundukkan kepalanya karena takut dengan reaksi kedua orang tua Sungmin.

"Boleh Ahjusshi tahu apa alasan ibumu tidak bisa menerima anakku?" Tanya Yunho.

"Ya apalagi alasannya, yeobo. Pasti karena kita orang miskin. Harta kekayaan kita bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding kekayaan keluarga Cho." Ucap Jaejong dengan nada sinis.

"Maaf ahjumma." Kata Kyuhyun. "Tapi demi Tuhan aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Hufft... Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Sungmin, Kyu. Semuanya terserah kalian saja, tapi kalau menurutku sebuah pernikahan itu akan menjadi lebih indah kalau kau mendapat restu dari semua orang yang kau sayangi." Lanjut Jaeojong yang kali ini sudah bersikap lebih baik, sepertinya ia sudah lupa dengan kejadian yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Eommaku orang yang sangat keras, bahkan appa belum berhasil membujuknya." Ucap Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Minnie?" Tanya Yunho pada Sungmin.

"Aku... Aku terserah appa dan eomma saja. Kalau kalian merestuiku dan Kyuhyun, aku mau menikah dengannya. Tapi ya tentu saja tidak dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku masih ingin bekerja dan menikmati masa mudaku." Sebuah senyum terkembang di wajah Kyuhyun, ia merasa sedikit pengganjal di hatinya sudah mulai hilang. Keluarga Sungmin sudah bisa diatasi, kini tugas beratnya tinggal meyakinkan keluarganya sendiri.

"Appa dan eomma akan mendukung kalian. Kami merestuimu, Minnie. Tapi benar apa yang dikatakan eomma. Sebaiknya kalian selesaikan urusan kalian dengan Nyonya Cho." Ujar Yunho

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega, pria itu yakin perlahan mereka bisa meluluhkan hati sang ibu "Pasti ahjusshi! Aku dan Sungmin akan coba membujuk eomma." Rasa optimis sudah mulai tumbuh perlahan di hati Kyuhyun.

"Boleh aku mengajak Sungmin untuk pergi hari ini, ahjusshi?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi meminta izin.

"Jangan bilang kalian ingin pergi ke hotel dan melanjutkan kegiatan kalian yang tertunda." Oh kalian salah, Jaejong belum sepenuhnya melupakan kejadian tadi.

"Ahjumma, aku mohon jangan bicara seperti itu." Ujar Kyuhyun lirih.

"Kegiatan yang tertunda apa maksudmu, Jae?" Tanya Yunho pada sang istri.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, appa!" Jawab Sungmin.

"Lalu kenapa kau gugup begitu?" Tanya Yunho curiga.

"Kau tidak lupa untuk menjenguk "dia" hari ini 'kan, Ming?" Tanya Jaejong mengalihkan pembicaraan, kasihan juga mereka kalau sampai Yunho tahu. Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan ibunya "Kalau begitu sekalian ajak Kyuhyun dan kenalkan kekasihmu itu padanya." Kata Jaejong lagi.

"Baiklah, sarapanku sudah selesai. Aku ingin membuka toko dulu." Kata Yunho seraya beranjak dari ruang makan.

"Umm... Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu ya Kyu." Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya meninggalkan Jaejong dan Kyuhyun dalam suasana canggung.

Setelah dirasa aman, Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk meminta maaf. Tidak enak juga rasanya diacuhkan oleh Jaejong. Ya, sedikit ada rasa bersalah mungkin.

"Ahjumma mianhe." Lirih Kyuhyun.

Jaejong menatap tajam ke arah calon menantunya itu. Ingin sekali rasanya mengumpat orang di depannya saat ini, tapi biar bagaimana pun Jaejong juga tidak bisa memungkiri kalau Kyuhyun sudah banyak merubah hidup Sungmin.

"Hufft... Aku jadi ragu kalau kau mencintai putriku."

"K-kenapa ahjumma bicara seperti itu? Aku mencintai Sungmin. Sungguh." Kata Kyuhyun yakin.

"Kalau kau mencintainya, seharusnya kau menjaganya. Bukan malah hampir memperkosanya seperti itu." Ujar Jaejong pelan tapi dengan nada penuh ketegasan.

"Ahjumma, aku tidak memperkosa Sungmin." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Hampir, Kyuhyun!" Ralat Jaejong.

"Kau harusnya bisa menjaga Sungmin dengan baik. Kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya kau pasti bisa menunggu itu semua sampai hari pernikahan kalian tiba. Jangan buat keadaan semakin sulit, Kyu. Jangan buat Sungmin semakin terlihat rendah di mata kedua orang tuamu. Orang tuamu pasti akan mencap Sungmin sebagai perempuan yang tidak punya harga diri dengan memberikan keperawanannya padamu. Apalagi kau tahu 'kan pekerjaan Sungmin seperti apa?" Kata Jaejong menjelaskan.

"Ia. Aku minta maaf. Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Jaejong tersenyum lega karena akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa mengerti.

Jaejong mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu kau mencintai putriku. Percayalah Kyu, melakukan itu pada saat kalian sudah menikah nanti akan jauh lebih membahagiakan. Kau harus bersabar." Kata Jaejong sambil mengelus bahu Kyuhyun.

"Ne ahjumma, aku percaya." Kata Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. "Tapi kalau hanya sekedar mencium Sungmin tidak masalah 'kan, Ahjumma sayang?" Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

"Aish! Dasar anak mesum!"

* * *

**~oOo~**

"Kyu, nanti jangan pulang terlalu sore ya. Kau mau menemaniku ke rumah sakit 'kan?" Kata Sungmin saat keduanya sedang berada di perjalanan.

"Eh? Rumah sakit? Memangnya kita mau menjenguk siapa, sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Sudahlah, ikuti saja nanti akan aku kenalkan." Kata Sungmin.

"Aish! Itu kan hanya akan mengurangi waktu kita untuk berduaan, Ming."

Sungmin mendelik tajam ke arah Kyuhyun "Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah. Kita batalkan saja acara kita dan turunkan aku di sini sekarang." Perintah Sungmin.

"Hei.. Hei.. Aku hanya bercanda, sayang. Sensitif sekali." Kata Kyuhyun seraya mengacak rambut Sungmin.

"Jangan rusak moodku yang sudah rusak ini, Kyu. Aku malas berdebat denganmu." Kata Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau jadi bad mood karena gagal bercinta denganku?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"Ya! Jangan bicara macam-macam. Justru aku berterima kasih pada eomma karena dia menyelamatkanku dari tindak pemerkosaan." Kata Sungmin kesal — sebenarnya menyembunyikan rasa malu — karena Kyuhyun terus mengungkit kejadian itu.

"Bercinta, sayang. Bukan pemerkosaan." Kyuhyun mendengus sebal ketika semua orang menuduhnya hampir "memperkosa" Sungmin. Hei bahkan Sungmin menikmatinya, apa pantas itu disebut pemerkosaan?.

"Tetap saja kau hampir memperkosaku."

"Terserah kau saja." Kata Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah.

* * *

**~oOo~**

Keduanya menjalani kencan pertama mereka dengan hal yang biasa dilakukan pasangan muda-mudi lainnya. Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk pergi ke Mall dan melakukan kencan standar. Awalnya Kyuhyun ingin mengajak Sungmin ke salah satu pantai favoritnya, namun salahkan saja Sungmin yang hanya memberikan waktu kencan selama tujuh jam karena ia ngotot untuk menjenguk saudaranya di rumah sakit. Kyuhyun sudah mati-matian membujuk kekasihnya untuk menunda acara ke rumah sakit itu sampai besok, tapi tentu saja hal tersebut langsung ditolak Sungmin.

Sesampainya di Mall itu, Mereka menikmati acara makan siang di salah satu restoran Jepang. Ya walaupun masih jam sebelas, tapi Kyuhyun bilang ia sudah lapar karena semalaman ia tidak makan. Aneh, padahal tadi pagi dia sudah menumpang sarapan di rumah Sungmin. Selesai makan siang mereka berkeliling sampai Kyuhyun menemukan sebuah toko aksesoris dan membeli sebuah cincin silver dengan simbol bulan sabit dan bintang yang sangat indah.

"Cha, pakai ini untuk sementara." Kyuhyun memasukan cincin itu ke jari manis kiri Sungmin. "Kau suka?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengangguk senang.

"Ne, cincin ini sangat cantik. Terima kasih, Kyu!"

"Kau tahu kenapa aku membeli cincin ini?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena Cho Kyuhyun adalah bulan dan Lee Sungmin adalah bintang. Itu berarti, Lee Sungmin harus tetap berada di sisi Cho Kyuhyun karena tanpa bintangnya Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa bersinar." Kata Kyuhyun menjelaskan dan langsung dibalas dengan tawa meledek dari Sungmin.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak suka.

"Habisnya kau lucu. Sejak kapan kau bisa romantis seperti itu?"

"Jangan meledekku seperti itu. Ah, ingat Lee Sungmin, jangan pernah melepas cincin itu sampai aku menggantinya dengan cincin pernikahan kita nanti."

"Baiklah Tuan Muda Cho." Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum dan Kyuhyun yang selalu tidak tahan dengan senyuman itu langsung mengecup singkat bibir Sungmin.

Setelah keluar dari toko aksesoris, mereka kembali berkeliling mencari kedai es krim karena sedari tadi Sungmin terus merengek memintanya, setelah membeli satu cone es krim mereka kembali berjalan dan akhirnya sampailah mereka di sini, di salah satu studio bioskop.

"Kita mau menonton apa, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Iron Man." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada final.

"Andwe! Aku tidak mau." Sungmin menahan lengan Kyuhyun yang akan beranjak untuk membeli tiket.

"Aku belum menontonnya, sayang. Donghae hyung akan mati-matian mengejekku kalau aku tidak tahu apa-apa saat mereka membahasnya besok."

"Kita menonton The Croods saja ya Kyu." Sungmin menunjukkan puppy eyes terbaiknya.

"Mwo? Kita ini sedang berkencan Ming, bukan sedang tamasya bersama anak-anak TK itu." Tunjuk Kyuhyun ke arah anak kecil yang sedang bermain di game center yang ada di dalam bioskop.

"Aish Kyunnie menyebalkan." Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan jangan lupakan es krim yang masih setia di dalam genggamannya, benar-benar childish.

"Jangan memancingku untuk menciummu di depan umum. Dan kau panggil aku apa tadi? Ah, panggilan yang manis, terus panggil aku seperti itu."

"Jangan bermimpi ahjusshi mesum."

"Ayolah sayang, jangan merajuk begini. Buat kesan yang baik di kencan pertama kita."

"Tapi aku mau The Croods." Kata Sungmin mempertahankan egonya.

"Hufft... Baiklah, kita nonton Iron Man dulu baru nonton The Croods nanti. Adil bukan?" Kata Kyuhyun mengalah.

"Yeaaay terima kasih Kyunnie sayang."

"Aish, kalau ada maunya saja baru memujiku." Ujar Kyuhyun sebal seraya melangkahkan kakinya untuk membeli tiket.

Sepanjang pertunjukan Sungmin hanya sibuk dengan cemilan di pangkuannya. Kyuhyun membelikannya popcorn dengan ukuran jumbo, ditambah dengan dua lolipop rasa stroberi, permen kapas dan satu cup besar orange juice. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya membeli sekaleng cola untuk menemaninya.

Kyuhyun yang tengah serius menatap layar besar itu tanpa sengaja mengulurkan tangannya ke arah popcorn yang digenggam Sungmin. Melihat sang cemilan yang terancam diambil oleh kekasihnya, Sungmin langsung menepuk kasar tangan Kyuhyun membuat pria itu tersentak dan sedikit merasa sakit.

"Kau mau mengambil popcorn-ku, eoh?" Bisik Sungmin karena ia tidak mau menganggu penonton lainnya.

"Aku hanya minta, sayang."

"Tidak boleh! Durasi filmnya masih panjang dan aku tidak mau mati bosan karena kehabisan stok cemilanku."

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal mendengarnya. "Padahal aku yang beli, tapi kenapa dia yang menguasai semuanya." Lirih Kyuhyun namun masih bisa terdengar jelas di telinga Sungmin.

"Jangan khawatir, Cho! Kalau kau tidak ikhlas aku akan menggantinya." Seketika tubuh Kyuhyun menegang mendengar kalimat Sungmin. _'Ya Tuhan, jangan bilang dia akan marah lagi padaku.'_

**~oOo~**

Film pertama sudah berakhir dan setelah menunggu sekitar tiga puluh menit, kedua pasangan itu kini tengah duduk manis di kursi studio yang dikelilingi banyak anak kecil. Kyuhyun merasa risih dengan suara berisik yang dikeluarkan anak-anak itu. Sedari tadi ia hanya memakan popcorn dan beberapa cemilan lain tanpa memperhatikan film itu dengan jelas. Ya, Kyuhyun lebih senang menolehkan pandangannya ke samping daripada menatap layar besar di depannya. Ia terus memperhatikan Sungmin yang tengah serius dengan tontonannya. Tanpa sadar ia ikut tersenyum saat Sungmin tertawa terbahak-bahak karena adegan lucu di film itu, dan rasanya ingin sekali ia mencium Sungmin saat sang gadis mengacuhkannya.

"Perhatikan filmnya, Kyu. Jangan terus melihatku dengan tatapan mesum seperti itu." Kata Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari layar.

"Anniyo, melihat wajahmu lebih menyenangkan daripada melihat wajah karakter aneh di kartun itu."

"Cho Kyuhyun."

"Nikmati saja tontonanmu, sayang. Aku hanya memandangmu dan tidak akan menganggumu."

"Tapi aku risih ditatap seperti itu."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kau balas menatapku saja."

"Aku kesini untuk menonton kartun lucu, bukan menonton wajah mesummu."

"Aku menyesal mengajakmu kencan di Mall, Ming. Benar kata ahjumma, harusnya kita pergi ke hotel dan melanjutkan yang tadi pagi."

"Jangan bahas itu lagi atau kita putus, Cho Kyuhyun." Walaupun gelap, namun Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas tatapan membunuh Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Aku akan diam. Tapi kita tidak boleh putus." Kata Kyuhyun kesal.

**~oOo~**

Kedua pasangan itu keluar dari studio pertunjukan sekitar pukul lima sore. Kyuhyun yang berencana mengantar kekasihnya untuk ke rumah sakit mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung bioskop. Tangannya erat menggandeng tangan Sungmin, keduanya masih saling tersenyum saat Sungmin kembali membahas cerita film yang baru saja ditontonnya.

"Ah ceritanya lucu sekali. Kau tahu bagaimana akhirnya 'kan, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin penuh harap.

"Anni! Bukannya kau lihat sendiri kalau selama di dalam aku lebih memilih menatapmu. Dan kau tahu, sayang? Aku rasa pipimu bertambah tembam dari saat pertama kali kita bertemu."

"Ya! Jangan bahas hal yang aneh-aneh."

"Kyuhyun! Sungmin!" Langkah kaki kedua pasangan itu terhenti saat mendengar seseorang memanggil nama mereka.

"H-Hyukkie?" Jantung Sungmin seakan terhenti saat melihat wajah sahabatnya semakin mendekat. Oh tidak, bahkan saat ini ia bersama Donghae. _'Bangaimana kalau Hyukkie bertanya macam-macam tentang hubunganku dan Kyuhyun? Ah aku 'kan belum menceritakan apapun padanya.' _Batinnya.

"Kalian... Berdua... Di sini?" Hyukjae sudah tidak bisa merangkai kata-katanya dengan benar. Apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar mengejutkan.

"Kau ini kenapa? Seperti melihat hantu saja." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan berdua di sini?" Donghae mencoba mewakili sang kekasih untuk bertanya.

"Ya tentu saja berkencan. Memangnya kalian pikir kami mau apa?" Sungmin langsung memukul perut Kyuhyun dengan lengannya.

"Aww sakit sayang." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Mwo? Kencan? Jadi... Jadi benar kalian memang—"

"Ia Hyukkie sayang. Sahabatmu ini sekarang sudah menjadi kekasihku."

"Minnie, apa benar yang dibilang Kyuhyun?" Sungmin hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya saat Hyukjae memberinya tatapan penuh intimidasi. Telapak tangannya yang sedang menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkannya. Bahkan Kyuhyun bisa merasakan tangan Sungmin sudah mulai berkeringat.

"Hei.. Hei.. Kau ini kenapa? Kau membuat Sungminku ketakutan." Protes Kyuhyun.

"Jawab aku Lee Sungmin." Mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Hyukjae lebih memilih mencecar Sungmin dengan pertanyaannya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku dan Sungmin menjalin hubungan? Sepertinya kau tidak suka. Atau jangan-jangan kau cemburu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sarkastik.

"Kyu!" Tegur Donghae.

"Habisnya kekasihmu aneh, hyung. Untuk apa dia menatap Sungmin seperti itu? Sungmin bukan penjahat."

"Lee Sungmin, ayo jawab aku. Apa benar kau dan Kyuhyun berpacaran?" Tanya Hyukjae semakin geram. Sungmin menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun semakin erat sampai akhirnya ia menganggukan kepalanya memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan sahabatnya.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Sungmin, Hyukjae berdiri membeku dan menutup mulutnya karena terkejut — ekspresi yang sedikit berlebihan memang — sungguh ia tidak menyangka Sungmin menjalin hubungan dengan makhluk dingin seperti Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin babbo!" Eunhyuk berteriak dan langsung memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. "Babbo yeoja! Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini padaku? Ah aku senang sekali. Selamat ya Minnie."

"Ya..ya..ya..! Apa yang kau lakukan Lee Hyukjae? Kau mau membunuh Sungmin karena kehabisan nafas, eoh? Lepaskan pelukanmu." Kata Kyuhyun seraya menjauhkan tubuh Hyukjae dari kekasihnya.

PLAK

Hyukjae memukul kepala Kyuhyun kesal "Jangan bicara macam-macam, Cho sajangnim. Mana mungkin aku membunuh sahabatku? Ah kau harus mentraktirku. Ayolah Kyu." Bujuk Hyukjae.

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus mengantar Sungmin ke rumah sakit."

"Aish pelit. Minnie ayo besok kita pergi untuk double date. Kau setuju 'kan?"

"Ah itu—"

"Tidak bisa Hyukkie. Besok Sungmin akan pergi denganku, ber—du—a." Kata Kyuhyun menegaskan.

"Hufft kalian. Baru berkencan saja sudah sombong."

"Maafkan aku Hyukkie, aku sudah janji dengan Kyuhyun." Kata Sungmin sedikit menyesal.

"Baiklah. Minggu depan dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." Kata Hyukjae

"Akan aku usahakan." Jawab Sungmin tersenyum tulus.

* * *

**~oOo~**

Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan serba putih itu, Kyuhyun merasa bingung saat Sungmin mendekati ranjang pasien dimana di sana berbaring seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat sangat cantik.

"Anyeong ahjumma! Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini? Maaf, aku baru bisa menjengukmu lagi. Seminggu ini aku benar-benar sibuk dengan pekerjaan baruku." Kata Sungmin bermonolog karena orang yang diajak bicara itu kini tengah terbaring koma.

Dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun Kyuhyun merasa wanita yang tengah tertidur lelap itu seperti malaikat tanpa sayap. Wajah putih, rambut coklat, samar-samar Kyuhyun bisa melihat bibir tipis yang indah walaupun Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena wanita itu menggunakan alat bantu pernapasan yang menutupi bibir indahnya.

Tanpa disadari senyuman tulus terkembang dari sudut bibir Kyuhyun. "Sayang, siapa dia? Aku seperti melihat bayanganmu di wajahnya." Kyuhyun merangkul pinggang Sungmin, tangannya ikut terulur menggenggam tangan wanita itu.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sungmin sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Mata onyx nya terus memandangi wajah wanita itu, entahlah Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda di hatinya.

"Namanya Leeteuk ahjumma. Dia keluarga eomma. Tapi aku dan appa sangat menyayanginya sampai-sampai kami rela jatuh miskin untuk mempertahankannya dengan semua alat-alat medis ini." Kata Sungmin sendu.

Sungmin memajukan tubuhnya, mengecup kening Leeteuk dan tersenyum tulus. Sungmin merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekat Leeteuk, sama seperti ia merasakan ketenangan saat bersama dengan Jaejong-ibunya. "Ahjumma, kenalkan ini Kyuhyun. Dia temanku."

"Kekasih, Ming! Apa kau masih belum mengakuiku?" Kata Kyuhyun kesal meralat perkataan Sungmin.

"Aish! Baiklah. Ahjumma, dia Kyuhyun kekasihku yang sangat mesum." Sungmin menatap sinis ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan ucapan Sungmin dan lebih memilih menggenggam tangan Leeteuk. "Halo ahjumma, aku Cho Kyuhyun, kekasih Sungmin dan mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan menikahi keponakanmu yang seksi ini." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Ahjumma cepat sadar ya. Aku ingin saat kami menikah nanti ahjumma bisa hadir." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, jaga ucapanmu. Bahkan Teukie ahjumma sedang koma." Kata Sungmin.

"Dia memang sedang koma. Tapi aku yakin dia pasti mendengar kita, sayang."

Sungmin yang selalu merasa kalah setiap kali berdebat dengan kekasihnya itu lebih memilih duduk di kursi dekat ranjang Leeteuk, ia mengambil sebuah gunting kuku dari dalam tasnya dan mulai memotong kuku tangan Leeteuk dengan telaten.

Kyuhyun memilih duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping Sungmin, banyak pertanyaan yang ingin sekali ia tanyakan pada kekasihnya itu. "Sayang, Teukie ahjumma sangat cantik." Kata Kyuhyun tanpa sadar terus memandangi wajah Leeteuk.

Sungmin menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang sedang memotong kuku Leeteuk dan menatap Kyuhyun tidak suka. "Kau menyukai Teukie ahjumma." Tanya Sungmin sinis.

Kyuhyun menolehkan pandangannya pada Sungmin dan ingin sekali tertawa saat melihat raut kesal kekasihnya itu. "Haha kau cemburu? Ayolah sayang dia saudaramu."

"Susah bicara denganmu." Kata Sungmin sambil melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya.

"Sayang, kenapa Teukie ahjumma bisa koma seperti ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Melahirkan, Kyu." Sungmin menatap sendu ke arah Leeteuk sedangkan Kyuhyun bersiap untuk mendengar cerita kekasihnya itu.

"Dua puluh enam tahun yang lalu, Leeteuk ahjumma mengalami kecelakaan. Mobil yang ia dan suaminya gunakan menabrak sebuah truk minyak dan kecelakaan parah itu tidak bisa dihindari." Sungmin yang sudah selesai dengan kuku Leeteuk memilih untuk berdiri dan menatap sendu ke arah luar jendela.

"Lalu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mobil mereka hancur terbakar karena minyak-minyak itu menyambar dengan cepat. Warga sekitar langsung membawa Leeteuk ahjumma ke rumah sakit dan mereka menelpon eomma karena hanya kartu nama eomma yang bisa mereka temukan di dompet ahjumma." Mata Sungmin menerawang mengingat kembali kejadian yang diceritakan ibunya.

"Lalu kemana suaminya?" Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Molla! Yang ditemukan saat kecelakaan itu hanya Teukie ahjumma karena ia jatuh terpental ke luar mobil. Polisi bahkan menduga suami ahjumma tewas terbakar di dalam mobil karena kemungkinan untuk selamat hampir tidak mungkin. Tapi anehnya, mereka juga tidak menemukan mayat suaminya."

"Itu berarti masih ada kemungkinan kalau suami Teukie ahjumma masih hidup, bukan?" Kata Kyuhyun menyimpulkan.

"Ya, Appa juga berpikir seperti itu. Tapi anehnya kenapa dia tidak mencoba untuk mencari ahjumma?"

"Apa orang tuamu tahu siapa suaminya?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Sayangnya tidak. Eomma bilang, saat pernikahan Leeteuk ahjumma ia tidak datang karena appa sedang ditugaskan di Paris." Kata Sungmin.

"Apa keluargamu yang lain tidak ada yang tahu?"

"Sebenarnya Teukie ahjumma hanya sahabat baik eomma yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak sendiri, Kyu. Dan eomma bilang ahjumma sudah hidup sendiri sejak mereka masih kuliah."

"Anak-anaknya mungkin?"

"Kau tahu, Kyu? Dulu saat kecelakaan itu berlangsung, ahjumma sedang hamil tiga belas minggu. Mungkin sudah mukjizat dari Tuhan karena ia dan bayinya bisa selamat walaupun benturan yang terjadi sangat keras."

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Ya, bahkan dulu ahjumma sudah sembuh dan menjalani kehidupannya dengan normal. Perlahan tapi pasti ia bisa melupakan suaminya. Dia tinggal bersama eomma dan appa. Tapi selama tinggal di rumah, orang tuaku sama sekali tidak pernah menyinggung tentang siapa suami ahjumma. Takut ia shock lagi jadi lebih baik menunggu sampai Teukie ahjumma sendiri yang menceritakannya."

Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun, masih berdiri di depan jendela tanpa sadar Sungmin sudah menitikan air matanya. "Tapi saat usia kandungannya sembilan bulan, ahjumma menonton televisi dan dia terlihat shock saat tahu suaminya masih hidup. Dan yang membuat Teukie ahjumma makin sakit hati, ia melihat berita tentang pernikahan suaminya dengan wanita lain. Saat itu eomma ingin sekali bertanya siapa suaminya, tapi ahjumma sudah terlanjur kontraksi dan akan segera melahirkan."

"Itu berarti suami Teukie ahjumma adalah orang terkenal 'kan? Kita bisa dengan mudah mencarinya."

"Percuma Kyu, eomma ingin sekali bertanya saat itu. Apa mungkin suaminya artis? Pengusaha? Atau mungkin pejabat? Karena banyak public figur yang menikah waktu itu. Tapi sayangnya belum sempat eomma menanyakan tentang identitas suaminya, Teukie ahjumma koma sesaat setelah melahirkan anaknya." Lanjut Sungmin.

"Lalu dimana anaknya sekarang?" Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh di sini.

"Eomma bilang diambil suaminya saat ia tahu Teukie ahjumma sudah melahirkan." Kata Sungmin.

"Tunggu! Sayang, apa kau tidak merasa aneh? Kalau anak Teukie Ahjumma diambil oleh suaminya, itu berarti appa dan eommamu seharusnya tahu siapa orang itu. Setidaknya mereka pasti bertemu."

"Entahlah, Kyu. Aku sudah benar-benar tidak peduli lagi. Yang aku pikirkan saat ini bagaimana aku bisa membantu orang tuaku mencari uang dan ahjumma bisa sembuh. Karena dokter bilang sebenarnya ahjumma bisa sadar kalau ia memiliki semangat hidup."

"Aku akan membantumu." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu."

"Selalu begitu. Harga dirimu terlalu tinggi, Ming." Kata Kyuhyun kesal.

"Aku tidak mau orang lain menganggapku sebagai parasit. Tolong mengerti posisiku."

"Persetan dengan orang lain. Membiayai orang koma selama dua puluh lima tahun kau pikir butuh biaya berapa, hah?"

"Aku dan appa akan bekerja keras." Bentak Sungmin tidak terima.

"Lalu apa kau tahu sampai berapa lama lagi ahjumma akan terbaring koma? Berapa banyak uang yang akan kau butuhkan? Aku berniat baik membantumu, hanya itu." Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa mengontrol lagi emosinya.

"Hiks... Aku mohon Kyu, jangan buat semangatku dan appa jadi hilang. Aku dan appa sudah berjuang sejauh ini, kami susah payah mencari uang agar Teukie ahjumma bisa bertahan. Hiks... Tidak peduli berapa lama dia akan tertidur, tidak peduli berapa banyak uang yang kami keluarkan asal ahjumma bisa sadar kami tidak peduli walaupun harus jatuh miskin." Sungmin tanpa sadar mengeluarkan tangisannya.

"Kalaupun memang Tuhan akan mengambil ahjumma, kami tidak akan pernah menyesal. Biar itu menjadi urusan nanti. Hiks."

"Sayang maafkan aku." Kyuhyun memeluk kekasihnya erat. "Aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku hanya kesal karena kau selalu menolak bantuanku. Kau bertingkah seakan-akan kau mampu padahal aku tahu kau sudah sangat lelah."

"Cukup dukung aku, Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya, memeluk tubuh gadisnya semakin erat dan sesekali ia mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Tapi kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kau harus bilang padaku. Jangan buat aku seperti lelaki bodoh yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat kekasihnya sedang kesulitan. Kau mau janji?"

Sungmin tersenyum, ia melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dan membelai pipi lelaki itu dengan sayang. "Aku janji."

"Good girl!" Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya menggesekan hidungnya dengan hidung Sungmin. "Kau wanita hebat. Aku semakin mencintaimu." Dan jarak kedua bibir itu sudah semakin menyempit, Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sungmin, perlahan mulai menggerakannya dan bahkan saat ini Kyuhyun sudah melumatnya dengan lembut. Sungmin membalas ciuman itu, hatinya sudah sangat kacau, ia selalu rapuh setiap kali menjenguk Leeteuk. Di dalam hatinya Sungmin sudah merasa lelah, ia lelah mewujudkan keinginan orang tuanya untuk mempertahankan Leeteuk. Kadang ia tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Yunho dan Jaejong. Cukup relakan Leeteuk dan lepas semua alat bantu medis itu, sebenarnya tidak masalah bukan?

Bukannya Sungmin tidak pernah mengusulkan hal itu, tapi yang ia dapat hanya air mata Jaejong yang memohon agar Sungmin tidak membahasnya lagi_. 'Eomma tahu kau lelah Sungmin, tapi eomma mohon jangan pernah meminta eomma dan appa untuk menyerah. Kami sangat meyayangi ahjummamu, kau boleh menyerah tapi jangan pernah meminta kami untuk melepas semua peralatan medis itu. Eomma mohon.'_ Sungmin teringat kata-kata Jaejong saat itu, dimana sang ibu berlutut di bawah kaki Sungmin memintanya untuk terus mempertahankan Leeteuk. Dan sejak saat itu, Sungmin berjanji tidak akan pernah membahasnya lagi.

Kyuhyun masih terus mencium bibir kekasihnya, Sungmin pun sudah mulai tenang. Gadis itu tersenyum dalam ciumannya, Kyuhyun selalu tahu bagaimana memperlakukan dirinya yang sedang bad mood. Perasaan yang selalu membuat jantung Sungmin ingin meledak. Sungmin semakin yakin kalau ia memang mencintai pria ini. Tidak peduli bagaimana nasib hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun nanti. Yang ia tahu hanya menjalani semuanya dengan sebaik mungkin karena ia yakin suatu saat nanti Tuhan akan memberikannya jalan keluar.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih larut dalam ciuman manis mereka, saling menyalurkan kasih sayang dan tanpa mereka sadari seorang yang terbaring lemah di sana mengembangkan senyum dan menitikan setetes air mata. Seperti ada ikatan yang kuat antara dirinya, Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Saya kembali~~~

Pheewwww panjang amat ceritanya? Yasudahlah sengaja saya buat longshot *padahal udah hobi* karena saya mau hiatus sampe SS5 nanti. Jangan ada yang minta update cepat yaaaa. Karena saya baru akan kembali setelah SS5. *langsung disorakin lagi*

Sebenarnya cerita Leeteuk itu mau dibuat flash back, tapi karena mau buat KyuMin moment jadi saya buat conversation deh (semoga kalian gak bingung ya). Masih gantung sama percakapan mereka? Kalo itu emang sengaja dibuat haha *ketawa licik*

Buat yang bilang aneh karena Zhoumi jadi perempuan — Saya salah satu QMi shipper yang suka galau kalau SJM udah kumpul. Teriak gila-gilaan tiap kali ada QMi moment tapi langsung kesel liat Sungmin dicuekin. Jadi ya mau berimajinasi aja kalau Sungmin sama Zhoumi kita adu. Malaikat juga tahu siapa yang jadi juaranya (?)

Mau jawab beberapa kritik yang bilang udah gak semangat lagi baca fic ini karena gak ada NC — Dengan amat sangat menyesal, saya minta maaf ya. Tapi kalau memang mau stop baca fic ini ya monggo, saya nda maksa :)

Buat yang penasaran sama Leeteuk — makanya jangan stop baca karena jawabannya bakal ada di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Hihi ;p

Yasudah, mau kasih saran, kritik atau tiket SuShow? Boleh! Silahkan klik tombol review di bawah yaaa.

**Keep reading, Review-ing and the next chapter will be updated soon**

**Much love**

**Kyuhyuniverse**


	7. Chapter 6: The Turbulence

**My Caddy Girl**

**Cast:**

**Kyuhyun – Sungmin – Other SJ members**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

**Rate : T + (Bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

**Warning : GS, Typos, Flat and Multichapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kata orang cinta adalah media paling suci yang bisa menyatukan apapun dan memberi kebahagiaan pada setiap orang yang mempercayainya. Aku percaya cinta, aku menjunjung tinggi cinta, tapi apa yang aku dapat? Status sosial memisahkan cinta kami. Kami yang sudah bersatu harus terpisah karena perbedaan yang menjijikan itu. Bolehkan aku memilih untuk jatuh miskin dan hidup bahagia bersama dengan cintaku?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun tampak sedang membereskan semua peralatan di ruang kerjanya. Walaupun ini hari Minggu pria berambut brunette itu tetap pergi ke kantor sang ayah bahkan ia sudah sampai sejak matahari belum muncul. Agak berat memang meninggalkan ruangan yang sudah menjadi saksi kesuksesan seorang Cho Kyuhyun, namun ia sadar hubungannya dengan sang ibu tidak akan bisa membaik kalau dirinya masih menjalin hubungan dengan Sungmin. Semalaman Kyuhyun memikirkan perkataan Heechul tentang hak waris keluarga Cho, jadi sebelum dirinya dipermalukan lebih baik mengundurkan diri bukan?

"Maaf Tuan Muda, tapi apa anda benar-benar yakin akan keluar dari Cho Corp?" Tanya paman Kim yang merupakan tangan kanan Kyuhyun.

"Aku yakin sekali dengan keputusanku ini, paman. Aku lebih rela melepas perusahaan daripada melepas kekasihku." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memasukkan beberapa buku koleksinya ke dalam sebuah kardus besar.

Paman Kim masih membantu Kyuhyun mengumpulkan beberapa berkas yang sudah tidak terpakai "Saya yakin kalau Nyonya Cho pasti tidak serius dengan ucapannya. Perusahaan masih sangat membutuhkan anda, Tuan."

"Sejak kapan eomma tidak serius dengan semua ancamannya? Lebih baik aku mengalah daripada ia melakukan hal yang buruk terhadap Sungmin."

"Tapi apa anda sudah memberitahu Tuan Cho tentang keputusan ini?"

Kyuhyun memandang paman Park yang menatap resah sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum dan kembali fokus pada barang-barangnya. "Belum, rencananya nanti aku akan menemui appa sekalian memberikan surat pengunduran diriku."

"Setelah itu apa rencana anda? Bagaimana kalau saya juga mengundurkan diri?" Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. Paman Kim memang salah satu pegawai kepercayaan Hangeng-sang appa, namun sejak Kyuhyun lulus kuliah dan bergabung di Cho Corp Hangeng mengutus pria paruh baya itu untuk membantu Kyuhyun. _'Sungguh karyawan yang loyal'_ batin Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu. Lebih baik paman tetap disini membantu appa. Setelah ini mungkin aku akan melamar kerja di perusahaan Siwon hyung, atau ikut menanam saham di perusahaan Yesung hyung. Entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya."

"Kalau anda pergi itu berarti Nyonya akan menyita semua fasilitas. Lalu bagaimana Tuan bisa ikut berinvestasi di perusahaan Tuan Yesung?" Tanya paman Kim khawatir.

"Tenanglah paman. Aku masih memiliki tabungan pribadi yang cukup. Selama ini aku selalu menyimpan semua gaji dan bonus yang ku dapat dari appa. Itu hak ku bukan?"

Keduanya tersenyum, Kyuhyun benar itu adalah harta pribadinya, hasil kerja kerasnya dan Heechul tidak mungkin membekukan rekeningnya.

BRAK

Kyuhyun dan paman Kim tersentak dengan suara gebrakan pintu, keduanya menoleh dimana seorang laki-laki paruh baya sedang berdiri menatap kecewa ke arah Kyuhyun. Hangeng langsung datang ke perusahaan saat salah satu anak buahnya menelpon dan memberitahukan bahwa Kyuhyun sedang di kantor untuk mengosongkan ruangannya.

"Apa-apaan ini, Kyu?"

"Appa?"

Hangeng masuk ke dalam ruangan Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedetik pun dari putra kebanggaannya.

"Kim ahjusshi bisa keluar, sepertinya aku perlu bicara serius dengan anak ini." Perintah Hangeng.

"Baik Tuan." Setelah membungkukkan tubuhnya, lelaki yang sudah bekerja selama dua puluh tahun untuk keluarga Cho itu segera berlalu.

"Ah kebetulan appa datang, aku ingin menyerahkan ini." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah map coklat dan memberikannya pada sang ayah.

Hangeng membaca sekilas surat itu namun tanpa berpikir panjang ia langsung merobeknya, membuat mata Kyuhyun membulat tak percaya. Surat itu adalah surat pengunduran diri Kyuhyun dari Cho Corp.

"Silahkan bermimpi untuk keluar dari perusahaan. Selama appa masih bernapas kau akan tetap di sini, Kyu."

"Maaf appa, tapi aku tidak ingin mengecewakan eomma."

"Kau sudah terlanjur mengecewakannya."

"Aku tahu. Untuk itu aku tidak ingin membuatnya lebih kecewa."

"Kyuhyun, Appa mohon." Hangeng mendudukan dirinya di sofa, tangannya meremas kuat sobekan kertas dan map tersebut. "Appa tidak mungkin memimpin perusahaan ini sendiri, nak. Tadinya appa memutuskan untuk menyerahkan Cho Corp padamu setelah proyek di Yokohama selesai. Tapi sepertinya kau berniat menggagalkan rencana pensiunku." Kata Hangeng panjang lebar dengan nada kecewa.

"Appa." Kyuhyun mendekati ayahnya dan duduk di samping sang kepala keluarga.

"Kau tahu aku mencintai Sungmin." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Dan kau juga tahu kami mencintaimu." Jawab Hangeng.

"Mungkin hanya appa, aku rasa eomma bahkan membenciku."

"Kyu" Tegur Hangeng.

"Eomma sudah keterlaluan mengekangku, appa. Sekolah, teman, bahkan calon istri saja semua sudah ditentukan olehnya tanpa aku bisa melawan."

"Eomma hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, nak. Dia tidak ingin kau salah memilih pasangan."

"Lalu dimana letak hak asasiku?" Tanya Kyuhyun geram.

"Kadang sebagai penerus keluarga, kita sebagai laki-laki memang tidak bisa menentukan pilihan, Kyu. Hak asasi hanya angin lalu, semuanya sudah disusun secara rapi oleh para tetua dan kita yang masih muda tidak punya pilihan selain mengangguk setuju."

"Dan aku tidak mau masuk dalam kategori anak muda bodoh itu." Jawab Kyuhyun sarkastik.

"Hei, kau mengatai appa bodoh?" Kesal Hangeng memukul kecil lengan putranya. Mereka berdua tertawa, sudah bisa mencairkan suasana rupanya.

"Kenyataannya appa memang bodoh karena mau saja dijodohkan dengan eomma. Harusnya sejak awal appa bilang pada halmonie kalau appa sudah memiliki orang yang appa sayang." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Ya, appa memang bodoh karena tidak bisa mempertahankan cinta appa untuknya." Kata Hangeng menerawang. Ingatannya seakan dibawa berputar kembali ke masa puluhan tahun silam.

"Hei, tappi appa bersyukur! Karena halmoniemu appa jadi bisa mengenal eomma bahkan saat ini appa teramat sangat mencintainya. Dan jangan lupakan juga kehadiranmu, anak nakal."

"Ya! Berhenti mengataiku seperti itu, appa. Aku bukan Baby Kyu-mu lagi." Kyuhyun mencoba menirukan gerakan bibir Sungmin saat sedang merajuk, tapi hasilnya gagal total dan ia malah medapatkan tawa meledek dari sang ayah.

"Haha, aku beruntung karena eomma bisa menyayangimu dengan tulus, Kyu. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan eomma itu sebenarnya penyayang hanya saja caranya berbeda."

"Itu harus, appa! Kecuali kalau dia bukan ibu kandungku." Kata Kyuhyun masih kesal seraya bangkit ke meja kerjanya membuat Hangeng menatap sendu punggung Kyuhyun.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan eommamu, nak." Lirih Hangeng.

"Eh? Appa bicara apa?"

"Ti-tidak. Aish! Apa yang kau lakukan? Letakkan kembali barang-barangmu Cho." Kata Hangeng mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak bisa appa. Maaf, keputusanku sudah bulat."

"Appa akan bicara pada eommamu, beri appa kesempatan."

"Tapi Sungmin—"

"Appa akan menjamin kalau dia aman."

"Bagaimana kalau appa gagal?"

"Kau akan tetap di Cho Corp dan kau juga akan tetap bisa menikahi Sungmin." Hangeng memberikan jeda di akhir kalimatnya, sebelum kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya "Walaupun hanya dengan restu dari appa." Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hangeng, biarlah ia hanya mendapatkan restu dari satu orang tuanya setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik daripada harus mengajak Sungmin kawin lari.

Setelah Kyuhyun mengembalikan letak barang-barangnya ke tempat semula, kini ia dan sang ayah tengah berjalan meninggalkan kantor. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tega meninggalkan Hangeng sendirian mengurus perusahaan. Biarlah, toh ayahnya sudah berjanji akan membujuk sang ibu agar bisa merestui hubungannya dengan Sungmin.

"Hei, hari minggu begini kau mau pergi kemana? Bahkan ini baru jam delapan pagi? Bagaimana kalau kita bermain golf?" Ajak Hangeng. Saat ini keduanya sedang berada di dalam lift.

"Aku mau pergi dengan Sungmin. Jadi appa ajak saja Paman Choi."

"Aish.. Ayolah Kyu kita sudah lama tidak pergi berdua, bahkan kemarin kau menghabiskan waktumu seharian dengan Sungmin."

"Aigo~ lucu sekali appaku ini. Cemburu dengan calon menantumu, eoh?" Goda Kyuhyun. "Kau pulang saja appa. Kurung eomma di dalam kamar dan bujuk dia sesuai perjanjian kita tadi. Ingat, aku tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk keluar dari perusa-"

"Ia.. Ia.. Appa tahu! Sudah jangan mengancam seperti itu." Sela Hangeng sebelum Kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-kata keramatnya.

* * *

**~oOo~**

"Kau terlihat sibuk sekali, Minnie." Jaejong hanya bisa mengernyit heran saat memasuki kamar putri tercintanya. Baju-baju yang berserakan di tempat tidur, handuk yang tergeletak di lantai dan tissue dengan banyak peralatan make up yang memenuhi tempat sampah kecil di dekat pintu.

"Eomma, aku kesiangan tadi. Kyuhyun akan menjemputku jam sembilan dan aku belum siap." Kata Sungmin sambil memoleskan lipgloss ke bibir plumpnya.

"Kau akan pergi lagi? Boleh eomma tahu kemana?"

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya mengernyit heran ke arah ibunya. Sejak kapan Jaejong jadi tertarik untuk mengurusi masalahnya?

"Ya siapa tahu eomma bisa merekomendasikan hotel yang nyaman untuk kau dan kekasihmu yang mesum itu." Kata Jaejong menahan tawa.

"Yaish! Aku dan Kyuhyun akan ke pantai bukan ke hotel." Kesal Sungmin.

"Oh, mau mencoba gaya baru?" Tanya Jaejong lagi.

"Maksud eomma?" Tanya Sungmin.

Jaejong bersiap keluar namun saat membuka pintu ia tersenyum penuh makna ke arah putrinya.

"Bercinta di pantai memang katanya mengasyikan, Ming. Tapi hati-hati terlihat orang karena itu akan sangat memalukan dan lagi pasir di pantai itu kotor, kau harus menjaga kebersihan kalau tidak ingin terkena penyakit." Jawab Jaejong panjang lebar sebelum akhirnya benar-benar keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

Sungmin masih mencerna ucapan ibunya. Salahkan saja kecepatan otaknya yang berjalan agak sedikit lambat sampai-sampai

Blush

"Ya! Eomma bicara apa? Jangan pergi! Urusan kita belum selesai." Pipi Sungmin merona hebat seakan menghangat dan salahkan juga otaknya yang justru malah semakin membayangkan apa yang Jaejong ucapkan. Semakin membuat pipi gembilnya bagai kepiting rebus.

Sungmin membuka pintu dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya setelah mendengar bel di rumahnya berbunyi. Ia yakin itu pasti Kyuhyun, kekasihnya.

"Kau sudah siap sayang? Aigo~ cantik sekali kau hari ini." Puji Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya diam masih dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut. "Hei kau kenapa? Jangan memajukan bibirmu seperti itu. Terang-terangan sekali kalau minta dicium." Kyuhyun mendecih sebal karena harus kembali menahan hasratnya.

"Aish, kenapa semua orang yang ku kenal menjadi sangat menyebalkan hari ini?Sudah, ayo kita berangkat."

"Eh? Tapi aku belum pamit pada orang tuamu."

"Sudah tidak usah. Aku sedang kesal dengan eom—"

"Kau sudah sampai, Kyu?" Tiba-tiba Jaejong keluar dan menginterupsi percakapan anaknya.

"Ne, ahjumma. Aku-"

"Ayo berangkat Cho Kyuhyun." Kata Sungmin sambil menarik-narik lengan kekasihnya itu.

"Sebentar Ming, aku pamit dulu. Ahjusshi kemana ahjumma?"

"Sedang ke rumah sakit menjenguk Teukie ahjumma. Kau sudah bertemu dengannya kemarin 'kan?"

"Ya, dia sangat cantik. Aku merasa seperti—"

"Kita berangkat sekarang atau aku akan membatalkan rencana kita, Kyu."

"Anni. Baiklah kami berangkat ahjumma." Tanpa basa-basi Sungmin langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju mobilnya.

"Hei kau tidak mau pamit pada eommamu?"

"Tidak perlu! Aku sedang kesal dengan eomma."

"Kenapa?"

"Ini karena kau juga, Cho mesum."

"Kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan?"

Jaejong hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat perdebatan itu. Sungguh lucu, Sungmin yang dulu begitu tertutup dan pendiam kini bisa bersikap manja pada pria selain Yunho. _'Kau malaikat kecilku, Ming. Teruslah tersenyum. Aish sebentar lagi kau akan menikah dan kita pasti berpisah.'_ Kata Jaejong membatin.

* * *

**~oOo~**

Sungmin melangkah membuka pintu mobil Kyuhyun dengan rasa lelah dan kantuk yang mendera. Bayangkan saja, sejak di perjalanan ia selalu bertanya pada Kyuhyun kapan mereka sampai dan jawaban Kyuhyun selalu sama. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai, kau jangan tidur karena aku tidak mau menyetir sendirian."

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangan seraya memisahkan semua nyawa yang masih bersatu dengan rasa lelah. Sekarang sudah jam dua belas itu berarti ia baru saja menempuh perjalanan selama tiga jam tanpa bisa memejamkan mata sedetikpun. Namun seketika ia sadar saat matanya disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang luar biasa indah. Pantai itu masih biru, sejuk, bersih dan jangan lupakan juga kalau suasana di sini sangat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa pedagang makanan, es krim, serta mainan. Pengunjungnya pun tidak terlalu banyak. Entahlah, selama dua puluh lima tahun hidupnya Sungmin tidak pernah mendengar ada pantai sebagus ini di dekat Seoul.

"Wah... Cantik sekali pantai di sini, Kyu." Kata Sungmin dengan wajah berseri-seri."

Kyuhyun mengunci mobilnya dan segera menghampiri Sungmin. "Itulah sebabnya aku ingin sekali mengajakmu kesini."

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat kita ke sana. Aku ingin bermain air." Sungmin segera menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan menyeret kekasihnya dengan cepat. Ia sudah tidak sabar saat melihat ombak di pantai itu seakan memanggilnya untuk mendekat.

Namun langkah Sungmin harus terhenti saat ia merasakan tidak ada pergerakan dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap bingung ke arah sang kekasih.

"Wae?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Kita tidak akan bermain sebelum makan siang. Kau ingin aku dibunuh oleh ibumu kalau kau sampai sakit?"

"Kyu~ I'm not baby anymore! Ayolah." Kesal Sungmin.

"Tidak bisa sayang. Bahkan kau lebih childish bila disandingkan dengan bayi sekalipun." Kali ini gantian Kyuhyun yang menyeret kekasihnya menuju sebuah restoran fastfood yang ada di dekat mereka.

"Aish buang-buang waktu saja. Sudah, pesankan aku burger dan cola." Keluh Sungmin.

"Hanya burger?"

"Hanya itu makanan yang praktis, Kyu. Cepat pesan! Nanti kita makan di pantai saja." Sungmin makin merengek membuat Kyuhyun tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Baiklah." Kata Kyuhyun mengalah.

"Big burger double beef 4 dan minumnya 2 cola." Pesan Kyuhyun pada pelayan di restoran itu.

**~oOo~**

Sungmin masih mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memakan burger yang dibeli Kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka sudah ada di pantai dan tengah duduk di bawah rindangnya pohon kelapa. Menikmati semilir angin yang menggerakan nyiur, meniup helai demi helai rambut mereka sungguh memberi ketenangan bagi Kyuhyun yang memang sedang tidak baik-baik saja belakangan ini.

"Jangan marah-marah terus, sayang. Cepat habiskan makananmu dan setelah ini kita ke tepi pantai." Kata Kyuhyun sambil membersihkan sisa saus di sudut bibir Sungmin.

"Kau tega, Kyu. Bagaimana bisa aku menghabiskan tiga burger ini sekaligus. Bahkan kau hanya memakan satu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas lalu mengambil burger tersebut dari tangan Sungmin. Setelah mulut Sungmin kosong, Kyuhyun mencoba menyuapi Sungmin dengan sabar. "Aku sudah sarapan dengan appa di kantor tadi. Kau 'kan hari ini bangun kesiangan, lalu sibuk berdandan, jadi pasti kau melupakan sarapanmu." Kata Kyuhyun masih menyuapi Sungmin.

Gadis kelinci itu hampir tersedak, ia mencoba mengunyah burgernya dengan cepat lalu bertanya "Da-dari mana kau tahu semua itu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Feeling seorang calon suami." Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Kyu cepat jawab aku dari mana kau tahu?" Sungmin memukul-mukul kecil lengan Kyuhyun.

"Habiskan dulu makanmu."

"Tapi aku kenyang~"

"Benar 'kan yang kubilang, kau lebih kekanakan dari bayi."

"Terserah." Kata Sungmin sambil menerima suapan Kyuhyun dengan kesal.

"Habiskan saja yang ini, sisanya nanti bisa kau makan saat lapar." Kata Kyuhyun mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Tidak mau sebelum kau katakan dari mana kau tahu?" Sungmin menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat saat Kyuhyun mencoba menyuapkan kembali burgernya.

"Haha baiklah. Jaejong ahjumma yang mengirimiku pesan—" Belum selesai Kyuhyun menjelaskan Sungmin sudah mengambil handphone Kyuhyun dari saku celananya.

"Hei..hei.. Apa yang kau lakukan, Ming?"

"Cepat berikan ponselmu."

"Baiklah, sekarang singkirkan tanganmu sebelum aku melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak di sini." Ancam Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mendengus sebal.

Kyuhyun mengarahkan ponselnya ke tangan Sungmin. Sungmin mencoba meraih handphone itu tapi "Tepati dulu janjimu calon Nyonya Muda Cho. Satu suap terakhir." Kyuhyun masih dengan sabar mengarahkan burger itu ke mulut kekasihnya.

Sungmin masih diam. Ia menatap seakan menuntut ke manik hitam Kyuhyun.

"Aku janji." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin akhirnya membuka mulut untuk menerima suapan terakhir dan tanpa basa-basi langsung menyambar handphone di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Kau curang. Bagaimana bisa aku membukanya, beritahu aku passwordnya." Kata Sungmin kesal setelah melihat ponsel Kyuhyun yang dilindungi kata sandi.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa melihat wajah frustasi Sungmin. Menjahili gadis ini seru juga rasanya.

"Tebak sendiri. Akan aku beri satu ciuman sebagai hadiah kalau kau bisa membukanya."

"Oh tidak perlu sajangnim. Hadiahmu sungguh mengerikan." Kata Sungmin sambil mengetik password di layar handphone Kyuhyun.

ChoKyuhyun - **Sorry, try again**

GameKyu - **Sorry, try again**

EvilKyu - **Sorry, try again**

BabboKyu - **Sorry, try again**

Kyuhyunbodoh - **Sorry, try again**

PervertKyu - **Sorry, try again**

"Jangan mengumpat di ponselku, Ming."

"Aargh... Terserah kau mau memberitahu atau tidak." Geram Sungmin kesal dan melempar handphone itu ke paha Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah! Passwordnya 1307." Kata Kyuhyun sambil membuka kode pengaman di ponselnya dan lagi-lagi Sungmin kembali merebut handphone itu. Fokusnya saat ini hanya satu yaitu inbox di ponsel Kyuhyun.

"Cih, tidak kreatif. Password macam apa itu."

"Mungkin tidak terlalu spesial untukmu. Tapi karena aku mencintaimu kombinasi password itu sangat berarti untukku. Tanggal pertama kali kau menjawab pernyataan cintaku." Kata Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga.

Sungmin langsung merutuki mulut bodohnya. Bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan hal itu? Sebenarnya di dalam hati Sungmin sangat senang, ia bicara begitu karena dirinya merasa gugup.

"Kyu, mianhe. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Sudahlah lupakan. Kau tahu mulai hari itu, yang ada di pikiranku hanya tentangmu. Ya sedikit norak mungkin tapi hmffftt..." Sungmin menghentikan aksi cerewet Kyuhyun dengan membungkam bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman lembut. Kyuhyun bahkan hanya bisa membulatkan matanya dengan kelakuan tiba-tiba Sungmin. Kalau dalam keadaan normal Kyuhyun langsung dengan cepat mendominasi, keadaannya saat ini sangat memprihatinkan. Hanya bisa pasrah.

"Saranghae." Kata Sungmin tersenyum setelah melepas ciumannya.

"Ke—kenapa kau melepasnya? Aku bahkan belum membalas ciumanmu tadi." Kata Kyuhyun kecewa.

"Aku harus membaca pesan eomma."

**From: Jaejong Ahjumma**

**Dear pervert Kyu, Sungmin bangun kesiangan karena sibuk berdandan dan dia belum sarapan. Jangan lupa memberi anakku makan ne? Ingat! Kalau sampai Sungmin sakit aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu. Oh satu lagi, aku rasa dia benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, Cho.**

_'Aish eomma! Kenapa jadi cerewet sekali belakangan ini? Memalukan, bisa-bisanya dia bicara seperti ini pada Kyuhyun, dasar tukang gosip.'_

**~oOo~**

Sungmin sedang berlari-lari di tepi pantai ditemani Kyuhyun yang terus mengambil fotonya dengan berbagai macam gaya. Beruntung Sungmin menggunakan dress sebatas lutut hari ini jadi ia tidak perlu takut untuk kebasahan. Mereka terus bercanda, bertukar cerita dan tertawa bersama sampai tanpa mereka sadari matahari mulai berjalan ke tempat persembunyiannya.

Sudah merasa cukup dengan foto-foto Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera mendekati gadisnya dan memeluk tubuh bulat itu dari belakang. "Kau senang, hmm?" Tanya Kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Sungmin, mencium wangi tubuh gadisnya.

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun. "Ne, aku senang Kyu. Aku sangat sangat sangat senang." Keduanya tertawa bersama sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya menuju wajah Sungmin. Mereka kembali berciuman kali ini ditemani matahari senja yang hampir tenggelam. Sangat romantis.

"Sudah puas bermain-mainnya adik kecil?"

"Ya kau jahat."

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh wanitanya dengan sayang. Ia ingin bisa menghentikan waktu dan menikmati saat-saat indah berdua dengan Sungmin, selamanya. Tanpa harus memikirkan eommanya atau siapapun yang mencoba memisahkan mereka.

"Kita harus pulang sekarang, sayang. Sebelum polisi mencariku dengan tuduhan membawa lari anak gadis orang."

Sungmin lagi-lagi memanyunkan bibirnya, merasa kecewa mendengar ajakan Kyuhyun.

"Aku masih ingin di sini, Kyu. Satu jam lagi ne?"

"Tidak bisa. Perjalanan ke Seoul butuh waktu tiga jam."

"Kyu please~"

"Lain kali kita ke sini lagi, bagaimana?"

"Janji?"

"Ne, aku janji."

**~oOo~**

Kyuhyun kembali ke rumahnya setelah mengantar Sungmin. Rasa bahagia yang ia rasakan saat ini tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Ia benar-benar berterima kasih pada pantai itu, bahkan Sungmin ketagihan untuk pergi ke sana.

Namun senyum itu tidak bisa bertahan lama setelah ia mendengar keributan yang terjadi di kamar orang tuanya.

"Ayolah Chullie. Sampai kapan kau akan memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti ini? Dia mencintai Sungmin."

Kyuhyun yang awalnya ingin mengabaikan keributan itu tiba-tiba mendekat ke arah pintu kamar Hangeng. Bukan bermaksud lancang untuk mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang lain, namun salahkan saja kedua orang tuanya yang membawa-bawa nama Sungmin.

"Aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikan Kyuhyun, Hannie-ah."

"Kebahagiaan Kyuhyun adalah menikah dengan wanita yang dicintainya."

"Tidak. Dengar Hannie kebahagiaan Kyuhyun hanya Zhoumi."

"Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi sudah berteman sejak kecil. Mana mungkin perasaan Kyuhyun berubah jadi cinta."

"Susah bicara dengan orang tak peka sepertimu."

"Kau bersikap seolah-olah kau ibu tiri yang kejam, Chullie-ah."

"Terserah."

"Minimal beri Sungmin kesempatan. Kenali dia lebih dekat baru kau bisa menghakiminya."

"Tapi dia orang miskin."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu dulu? Kau bahkan hanya seorang anak yatim piatu sebelum eomma menjodohkanku denganmu."

"Kau!" Geram Heechul. Ia terlihat bersusah payah menahan air matanya saat ini.

"Eommaku menjodohkanku dengan gadis sebatang kara seperti dirimu, kau tahu kenapa? Karena eommaku ingin membantumu. Lalu kenapa kau tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama pada Sungmin?"

"Hannie."

"Kita sudah punya semuanya, Chullie. Bahkan harta kita masih cukup untuk membiayayi anak dan cucu kita nanti. Apa salahnya Kyuhyun menikahi Sungmin?"

"Tentu salah, Hannie-ah. Justru karena aku pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup susah jadi aku tidak ingin hal itu terulang pada Kyuhyun. Demi Tuhan aku menyayanginya."

"Kalau begitu beri Sungmin kesempatan. Aku lihat dia bukan gadis yang haus akan harta."

"Cukup"

"Tolong hargai Kyuhyun. Dia anakmu juga Chullie."

"Ya..ya..ya.. Kyuhyun memang anakku. a—nak—ku."

**~oOo~**

Kyuhyun mendudukan diri tepat di samping ranjang yang ditempati wanita tak berdaya itu. Senyumnya tiba-tiba terkembang menatap wajah sendu yang terlihat sangat kurus.

"Ahjumma bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" Kata Kyuhyun bermonolog.

Hati Kyuhyun benar-benar kacau saat mendengar pertengkaran ayah dan ibunya tadi. Merasa muak dengan semua keadaan itu, Kyuhyun langsung menyambar kunci mobilnya dan segera keluar dari kediaman Cho. Awalnya ia ingin sekali ke rumah Sungmin—sang kekasih, ingin mengadu dan bercerita tentang keresahan yang ia alami belakangan inj. Namun mengingat jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, rasanya sangat tidak sopan untuk bertamu.

Dan tanpa Kyuhyun sadar, ia terus melajukan mobilnya ke rumah sakit tempat dimana Leeteuk sedang dirawat.

"Kau tahu? Rasanya sangat aneh ketika aku merasa sangat dekat denganmu." Kyuhyun meraih tangan Leeteuk dan mengecupnya sekilas.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan Sungminku. Selalu membuatku nyaman."

"Ahjumma, apa kau tahu kenapa eomma tidak merestui hubunganku dengan Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun bermonolog karena percuma saja Leeteuk tidak akan bisa menjawabnya.

"Apa kalau kau saat ini dalam keadaan sehat kau juga akan menentangku? Atau kau justru akan mendukungku?"

"Ahjumma, kapan kau akan sembuh? Aku ingin sekali melihat senyummu."

"Aku ingin kau membela hubunganku dengan Sungmin, seperti Jaejong ahjumma. Kau mau 'kan?"

Kyuhyun kini mulai merebahkan kepalanya di samping bahu Leeteuk, masih dengan posisi duduk ia mulai menyamankan diri sambil memejamkan mata. "Ahjumma, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mengapa pilihannya sangat sulit? Aku tidak mungkin harus memilih antara orang tua atau kekasihku. Aku mencintai keduanya." Gumam Kyuhyun semakin lemah, pria pecinta game itu sudah mulai tertidur. Leeteuk benar-benar membuatnya nyaman. Tapi Kyuhyun seharusnya bisa menahan rasa kantuknya sebentar saja, karena saat ini sebuah tangan yang masih di dalam genggaman Kyuhyun bergerak lemah, tangan itu berbalik dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun seolah ingin memberi kekuatan pada pria yang tengah mengalami banyak masalah itu. Namun tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak bisa merasakannya, ia sudah terlelap di alam mimpi.

**~oOo~**

* * *

Sungmin berjalan dengan santai menuju lapangan golf, tugasnya hari ini adalah menjadi caddy untuk seorang model wanita papan atas yang hanya menukiskan inisial namanya di daftar reservation.

Tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun Sungmin melangkah menuju perempuan itu dan mencoba menyapanya seperti kegiatannya pada pelanggan lain.

"Permisi Nona, aku Lee Sungmin yang akan membantu anda hari ini."

Mendengar sapaan Sungmin, wanita bertubuh langsing itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Seketika Sungmin terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Wanita ini, wanita ini adalah Zhoumi. Ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengenal model yang sebelumnya berniat dijodohkan dengan kekasihnya itu. Zhoumi tersenyum ramah, menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan bersahabat.

"Ah, kau Lee Sungmin?" Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya mendengar sapaan ramah Zhoumi, seketika pikiran buruk terhadap wanita di depannya ini ia hilangkan.

"Ne, nona. Ingin memulai sekarang?" Tanya Sungmin ramah.

"Sepertinya ia. Tapi bisakah kau menemaniku ke toilet Sungmin-ssi?" Kata Zhoumi membuat Sungmin terlihat heran.

"Ah, tadi aku habis pemotretan jadi belum sempat mengganti bra. Kau tahu 'kan akan sangat tidak nyaman kalau menggunakan bra tanpa tali ketika sedang berolah raga?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sungmin, Zhoumi melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet, dan dengan terpaksa Sungmin pun mengikutinya di belakang.

Toilet wanita memang terlihat sepi, biasanya para wanita akan menghindari bermain golf di tengah hari yang terik seperti sekarang. Sungmin melangkah masuk namun tanpa ia sadari Zhoumi sudah mengunci pintu toilet itu. Sungmin sedikit terkejut dan menatap takut ke arah Zhoumi. Tatapan ramah yang tadi Zhoumi layangkan kini berubah menjadi tatapan meyalang yang sangat meyeramkan.

"A—apa yang Nona lakukan?" Sungmin memundurkan tubuhnya saat langkah Zhoumi terus mendekat.

"Kau! Jangan mencoba untuk bermain-main denganku, Sungmin." Zhoumi mencengkram kuat bahu Sungmin membuat sang pemilik bahu merasa kesakitan.

"Kau pikir kau bisa merebut Kyuhyun dariku?" Zhoumi meninggikan suaranya.

"A—aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Dengar gadis bodoh! Kau pikir Kyuhyun akan mencintaimu begitu saja?" Sungmin semakin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Zhoumi. Melihat raut bingung di wajah Sungmin, Zhoumi semakin gencar melakukan serangannya.

"Kau memang gadis polos yang mudah ditipu sayang. Aku dan Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa dipisahkan. Bahkan kami sudah sering bercinta, dan akan kupastikan salah satu dari benih Kyuhyun akan tumbuh di rahimku. Jadi kuingatkan kau sekali lagi, lebih baik kau mundur sebelum kita sama-sama mengandung anak Kyuhyun."

Sungmin semakin bingung dengan ucapan Zhoumi, namun ia mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

_'Ya Tuhan, apa mungkin Kyuhyun hanya menginginkan tubuhku? Aku hampir saja melakukannya waktu itu, jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan bukan kalau Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi juga_—_' _

Sungmin menggelengkah kepalanya, ia mencoba menaruh kepercayaan penuh pada Kyuhyun.

"Maaf Nona, aku tidak peduli sesering apa kau melakukannya dengan Kyuhyun. Aku mencintainya, dan dia juga mencintaiku. Mungkin saja dia terpaksa bercinta dengan anda karena anda yang memaksanya. Karena setahu saya, Kyuhyun tidak mencintai anda."

PLAK

Satu tamparan keras mengarah ke wajah Sungmin, membuat wanita itu menitikan air matanya.

"Kau! Lebih baik kau jauhi Kyuhyun atau orang-orang tersayangmu akan pergi satu per satu."

"Jangan pernah mengancam saya Nona."

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari wanita yang terbaring lemah ini?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat Zhoumi menunjukkan foto Leeteuk yang ia ambil di ruang rawatnya. "Sepertinya melenyapkan orang tidak berdaya ini akan lebih mudah."

"Jangan pernah sekalipun menyentuhnya."

"Kalau begitu berhenti menyentuh Kyuhyun."

"Lebih baik kau yang meminta pada Kyuhyun. Kalau kalian saling mencintai, tidak mungkin Kyuhyun lebih memilihku." Balas Sungmin menantang.

"Brengsek kau Lee Sungmin." Zhoumi langsung mendial nomor seseorang "Habiskan wanita itu sekarang juga." Perintah Zhoumi mutlak.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya, dadanya sesak dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Itu akibatnya jika kau bermain-main denganku, Sungmin-ssi."

"Sekarang kita tinggal menunggu kabar kematian orang itu. Dan kau—" Zhoumi menjambak rambut Sungmin "Kau masih memiliki waktu untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun atau sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi pada kedua orang tuamu." Zhoumi melepas kasar jambakan di rambut Sungmin, ia segera mengambil tasnya, meraih knop pintu itu dan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang tubuhnya mulai melemas dan terjatuh ke lantai.

Sungmin sangat bingung, haruskah ia mempercayai wanita gila itu? Air matanya terus mengalir, mengapa sulit sekali untuk hidup tenang. Sejak Kyuhyun datang semuanya jadi tidak menentu, bahkan ancaman yang lebih parah mengarah ke keluarganya. Oh tunggu, Sungmin teringat akan satu hal. Dengan cepat ia merogoh ponsel yang ada di saku seragamnya dan mendial nomor Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

"_Yeobo__—" _

"Kyuhyun dimana kau sekarang? Hiks." Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab Sungmin sudah memotong perkataannya.

"_Sungmin? Kau kenapa sayang?"_ Tanya Kyuhyun panik.

"Kyuhyun, aku mohon cepat ke rumah sakit. Tolong jaga Leeteuk ahjumma."

"_Hei, kau ini kenapa? Jelaskan dulu masalahnya, aku tidak mengerti."_

"Hiks… Aku mohon, Kyu. Nanti aku jelaskan. Sekarang tolong kau ke rumah sakit dan jangan tinggalkan ahjumma sampai aku datang kesana. Dia—dia dalam bahaya, seseorang mengancam untuk membunuhnya."

"_Mwo? Baiklah, aku kesana sekarang. Kau harus tenang. Aku akan meminta supir appa untuk menjemputmu."_

Seketika panggilan Kyuhyun terputus, Sungmin masih duduk bersimpuh di lantai toilet rumah sakit itu. "Tuhan, aku mohon selamatkan ahjumma. Kyu, aku takut. Hiks. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Teukie ahjumma, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Tadaaaaaaaa…

Ia.. ia.. saya kembali. Lama update? Salahin aja main cast di fiction ini yang cuek-cuekan selama SS5Ina. Dua hari berturut-turut nunggu momen mereka yang ada malah bikin kesel tiap keluar dari venue. Heiii, tapi kalian jangan sedih. Ternyata mereka gak seperti apa yang diceritain sama fan accounts kok. Well, just the real KMS who can see it obviously. KyuMin moment tetep ada tanpa kalian sadar.

Jangan lupa klik tombol review ya. Maaf kalau banyak typo. Karena kemarin ribet sama editing FF baru, jadi cuma satu kali review akunya hehe

**Keep reading, Review-ing and the next chapter will be updated soon**

**Much love**

**Kyuhyuniverse**


	8. Chapter 7: My Mom & Your Mom

**My Caddy Girl**

**Cast:**

**Kyuhyun - Sungmin – Other SJ members**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

**Rate : T + (Bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

**Warning : GS, Typos, Flat and Multichapter**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Kata orang cinta adalah media paling suci yang bisa menyatukan apapun dan memberi kebahagiaan pada setiap orang yang mempercayainya. Aku percaya cinta, aku menjunjung tinggi cinta, tapi apa yang aku dapat? Status sosial memisahkan cinta kami. Kami yang sudah bersatu harus terpisah karena perbedaan yang menjijikan itu. Bolehkan aku memilih untuk jatuh miskin dan hidup bahagia bersama dengan cintaku?_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit sesekali menabrak orang-orang yang juga tengah berlalu lalang. Lima belas menit lalu Kyuhyun mengirim pesan untuknya agar langsung menuju ke ruang ICU. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut, bagai bom waktu yang siap meledak amarah Sungmin sudah benar-benar berada di puncaknya. Leeteuk harus kembali masuk ruang ICU, itu berarti Zhoumi memang tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

Saat membuka pintu ruang tunggu, tampak Kyuhyun yang ditemani Siwon dan Sooyoung sedang duduk dengan wajah frustasi. Sungmin mendekat, bunyi high heels yang berbenturan dengan lantai sukses membuat Kyuhyun tersadar akan kehadiran seseorang.

"Sayang~" Kyuhyun berdiri saat onyx hitamnya menangkap sosok Sungmin yang terlihat kacau, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya memberi isyarat pada sang kekasih untuk memeluknya.

Sungmin berlari ke dekapan tubuh itu, ia menangis sekeras-kerasnya tanpa menyadari dimana dirinya berada saat ini. "Ssst... Uljima Ming." Kyuhyun mengusap lembut punggung Sungmin memberi ketenangan.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Lirih Kyuhyun dengan nada menyesal.

"Hiks... Apa yang terjadi pada ahjumma, Kyu? Bagaimana keadaannya saat ini?"

Kyuhyun menghapus kasar air matanya. "Setelah menutup telepon darimu aku langsung beranjak kesini, Ming. Tapi saat aku sampai selang oksigen ahjumma sudah terlepas, jantungnya melemah untuk itu dokter memutuskan merawat ahjumma secara intensif di ruang ICU."

Tubuh Sungmin melemas saat tulangnya seakan rontok satu per satu. Beruntung Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan erat, ia segera membawa Sungmin untuk duduk di kursi tunggu. Sooyoung yang melihat keadaan Sungmin yang semakin kacau dengan sigap berlari keluar membeli minuman untuk kekasih sang adik itu.

Kyuhyun berlutut di lantai, kedua lengannya ia gunakan untuk menopang bahu lemah Sungmin dan mencoba menghentikan tangisnya. "Sayang, aku tahu ini sangat sulit untukmu tapi aku mohon ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Kata Kyuhyun mencoba mengangkat dagu Sungmin, membenarkan letak rambut sang kekasih yang menutupi wajahnya.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat seketika saat ia sudah berhasil menyisir rambut samping Sungmin dan menyelipkan ke telinganya.

"Hei, wajahmu kenapa? Kenapa terlihat memar Ming?"

Sungmin yang tersadar langsung terkesiap dan mencoba mencari alasan. "Anni, tidak apa-apa Kyu. Ini tadi tidak sengaja terkena stik golf." Jawab Sungmin bohong.

"Jangan bodoh Lee Sungmin, katakan siapa yang sudah menamparmu? Atau dia memukulmu?" Tebak Kyuhyun tepat sasaran membuat Sungmin semakin berpikir keras mencari alasan lain.

"Kyu, sepertinya kita memang harus melaporkan kasus ini pada polisi. Ini bukan hanya menyangkut tindak percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Leeteuk ahjumma, tapi ini juga tindak penganiayaan terhadap Sungmin." Kata Siwon dengan nada geram mencoba menginterupsi.

"Tidak perlu oppa." Balas Sungmin cepat.

"Apanya yang tidak perlu?" Sanggah Kyuhyun. "Aku setuju, hyung. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Lebih baik kau segera hubungi pengacara Han sekarang juga." Tambahnya.

"Kyu, tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja." Protes Sungmin dengan tatapan memohon.

"Dengan wajah babak belur begitu kau bilang baik-baik saja?" Kesal Kyuhyun. "Leeteuk ahjumma hampir mati, Ming. Dan kau masih membela pembunuh itu?" Sungmin menundukkan kepala sebelum tangisnya kembali pecah.

_'Ya Tuhan, Kyuhyun begitu peduli padaku dan ahjumma apa mungkin semua yang diucapkan Zhoumi itu memang benar? Aku tidak percaya Tuhan'_

"Sayang, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu." Kata Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Sungmin.

Ketegangan yang terjadi antara Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Siwon seketika teralihkan saat pintu ruang ICU itu terbuka, sesosok pria paruh baya tersenyum ke arah Sungmin. "Nona Lee, tidak perlu menangis seperti itu. Bibimu baik-baik saja, beruntung Tuan Cho datang tepat pada waktunya." Kata dokter yang memang sudah menangani Leeteuk sejak lama itu menenangkan.

"Be-benarkah dokter?" Tanya Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Ya! Anda sudah boleh melihatnya, tapi tolong jaga ketenangan. Dan mungkin jika besok Nyonya Leeteuk sudah bisa bernapas dengan teratur kami akan kembali memindahkannya ke ruang perawatan."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hasil pengecekan CCTV itu, dokter?" Tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Pihak rumah sakit sedang berkoordinasi dengan kepolisian, saya harap mungkin besok sudah ada keterangan yang bisa mereka sampaikan."

"Saya mohon cari tahu siapa pelaku percobaan pembunuhan itu, dokter Shin."

"Pasti Tuan Choi." Jawab sang dokter dengan pasti. "Baiklah saya permisi dulu."

"Oh tunggu dokter!" Suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah kaki pria paruh baya itu.

"Saya ingin besok Leeteuk ahjumma dipindahkan ke ruang VVIP saja. Saya juga meminta satu perawat pribadi yang akan menjaganya dua puluh empat jam, batasi pengunjung hanya pihak keluarga saja yang boleh menjenguknya. Saya akan bayar berapapun untuk itu." Kata Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Dokter itu tersenyum "Tentu Tuan Cho, saya akan beritahu bagian administrasi untuk segera mengurusnya."

Setelah dipastikan dokter itu pergi Sungmin mendelik tidak suka ke arah Kyuhyun. Melihat gelagat aneh dari dua pasangan ini Siwon memilih keluar dan membiarkan mereka berdua berbicara.

"Aku akan menyusul Sooyoung. Masalah pengacara Han, suka atau tidak suka kami akan mengusut kasus ini Sungmin. Kau tenang saja, adikku akan menjagamu." Kata Siwon tersenyum tulus ke arah Sungmin.

"Gomawo oppa. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk membalas budimu."

"Cukup cintai perjaka tua itu, Sungmin-ah" Kata Siwon mencoba mencairkan suasana. Sebelum sang adik tercinta menghadiahinya dengan umpatan manis siwon memilih berlalu dari hadapan pria itu.

"Aish hyung, aku masih dua puluh lima tahun." Kata Kyuhyun menggeram frustasi.

Setelah Siwon keluar, Sungmin menatap sinis ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu sayang?"

"Kau selalu bertindak semaumu. Untuk apa memindahkan Leeteuk ahjumma ke ruang VVIP? Kau hanya akan menambah bebanku saja."

"Aku sudah bilang bukan? Aku yang akan membayar itu semua, Ming."

"Tidak perlu Cho. Batalkan rencanamu."

"Tidak! Aku melakukan ini karena aku menyayangi ahjumma. Kalau kau tidak suka terserah padamu saja." Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin dan masuk ke ruangan Leeteuk lebih dulu.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Sungmin masih merasa kesal dan ia mengalah untuk tidak masuk ke ruang ICU karena masih ada Kyuhyun di sana. Tapi ini hampir tiga puluh menit dan Kyuhyun belum juga kembali. Apa maksud Kyuhyun? Ingin membuat dirinya mati penasaran? Hei dia juga ingin menjenguk ahjumma kesayangannya.

Dengan langkah kesal Sungmin masuk ke ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh bunyi-bunyi peralatan medis itu setelah ia memakai pakaian khusus yang disiapkan pihak rumah sakit. Ia berjalan mendekat menuju ranjang Leeteuk dan terpaku saat melihat keadaan Kyuhyun disana.

Sungmin menajamkan penglihatannya berkali-kali, dan setelah yakin ia memang tidak salah lihat. Kyuhyunnya disana sedang menangis terisak sambil menggenggam tangan sang ahjumma.

"K-Kyu~" Tangan Sungmin meraih bahu Kyuhyun yang bergetar.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam ke arah Sungmin. Ia memeluk Sungmin dengan erat seakan meminta kekuatan pada sang kekasih.

"Ming, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa sesakit ini melihat Leeteuk ahjumma. Aku mohon biarkan aku melakukan sesuatu untuk menyembuhkannya. Aku mohon Ming. Aku mohon jangan halangi aku." Ucap Kyuhyun di sela tangisannya.

Sungmin melepas pelukannya, kedua tangan mungilnya menangkup pipi Kyuhyun, dengan telaten ia menggerakkan jari-jarinya menghapus air mata Kyuhyun yang sudah menganak sungai "Kyu maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin orang lain menganggapku sedang memanfaatkanmu."

"Aku mohon untuk kali ini tutup telingamu, sayang. Aku menyayangimu, aku menyayangi keluargamu."

Sungmin mengecup sekilas bibir Kyuhyun dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"Jadi... Jadi kau mengizinkanku untuk memindahkan ahjumma?" Tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap.

"Asal kau tidak menangis seperti ini lagi." Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin tanpa pernah berhenti menggumamkan kata "terima kasih".

_'Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Kyu. Bukan kau. Kau sudah terlalu baik pada keluargaku. Atau aku terlalu jahat karena masih meragukanmu? Maaf Kyu, kata-kata Zhoumi membuatku bingung.'_

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Satu minggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian mengerikan itu dan sekarang Leeteuk sudah dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan reguler. Seperti janji Kyuhyun sebelumnya, ia benar-benar membayar semua biaya pengobatan termasuk sebuah kamar VVIP lengkap dengan berbagai peralatan medis canggih dan dua perawat khusus. Katakanlah jika Kyuhyun memang berlebihan, tetapi sebenarnya ia hanya mengalami trauma jika suatu hal buruk akan kembali menimpa Leeteuk.

Dan untuk masalah pelaku percobaan pembunuhan, pihak kepolisian sudah menangkap orang tersebut, namun sayangnya sang pelaku benar-benar bungkam merahasiakan siapa orang yang menyuruhnya. Untuk saat ini posisi Zhoumi masih sangat aman karena Sungmin juga sama sekali tidak menceritakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, bangun! Kau harus ke kantor 'kan hari ini?" Sungmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun yang tertidur di sofa rumah sakit. Ah, bahkan sejak satu minggu ini setiap malam Kyuhyun selalu tidur di rumah sakit untuk menjaga Leeteuk.

"Eunghh..." Lenguh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum, sangat lucu melihat kekasihnya yang baru saja membuka mata. "Kau sudah sampai? Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sudah jam tujuh sajangnim. Ayo cepat mandi sebelum appa memecatmu."

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya dan Sungmin langsung duduk di sampingnya. Namun bukan segera beranjak mandi, pria berambut brunette itu malah kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan kali ini paha Sungmin yang menjadi alasnya.

"Kau bolos bekerja saja hari ini, Ming." Kata Kyuhyun seenaknya.

"Ck... Aku belum mau dipecat, Cho Kyuhyun." Balas Sungmin membelai surai coklat kekasihnya.

"Hanya satu hari pasti tidak masalah. Hari ini aku juga tidak akan ke kantor dan kita berkencan saja, bagaimana? Aku jenuh." Kata Kyuhyun mengeluh.

"Tidak bisa, Kyuhyun. Aku bukan orang kaya yang uangnya akan tetap mengalir walaupun tidak bekerja."

"Untuk itu menikah denganku saja."

"Dan akan dicap sebagai menantu yang hanya menumpang hidup?"

"Ming. Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu."

"Tapi memang seperti itu kenyataannya."

"Sudahlah. Masih terlalu pagi untuk berdebat denganmu." Putus Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya.

Hening

Mereka berdua larut dalam pikiran masing-masing sampai Sungmin mencoba memecah keheningan itu.

"Kyu, apa kau benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan pada Zhoumi?" Kyuhyun menyampingkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Sungmin masih dengan posisi tertidur.

"Tsk! Pertanyaan apa itu?" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kenapa Zhoumi bilang kalau kalian sering bercinta?" Tanya Sungmin tanpa sadar.

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget dan kembali merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang. Matanya menatap penuh selidik ke arah Sungmin.

"Dia mengatakan hal itu padamu? Kapan kalian bertemu?"

"Eh? Itu... Ah aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Sudah lupakan saja." Kata Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau itu memang babbo, Ming. Sekarang katakan yang sejujurnya padaku." Tanya Kyuhyun menuntut.

"Katakan apa?"

"Dengar Lee Sungmin, tidak ada orang terdekatku yang mengetahui hubunganku denganmu kecuali orang tuaku dan para hyung. Jadi sangat tidak mungkin kalau Zhoumi bisa mengenalmu."

"Ya... Ya mana aku tahu." Jawab Sungmin gugup.

"Jangan katakan kalau Zhoumi yang mengancammu dan melakukan percobaan pembunuhan itu pada ahjumma." Tebak Kyuhyun asal.

Sungmin terkejut bukan main saat tebakan kekasihnya lagi-lagi tepat sasaran. Ia berusaha berekspresi sedatar mungkin dan mencoba mengelak.

"Haha kau ini bicara apa, Kyu? Mana mungkin model cantik dan anggun seperti Zhoumi melakukan hal sekejam itu pada ahjumma."

"Kau yang terlalu polos, Lee Sungmin. Asal kau tahu, waktu kami masih di junior high school Zhoumi pernah mengurung Seohyun di gudang sekolah selama dua hari karena hoobaeku itu menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Dia juga pernah menggores lengan Sooyoung noona dengan garpu di acara gala dinner karena dia berpikir Sooyoung noona mencoba mendekatiku, padahal saat itu aku mendekatinya karena Siwon hyung yang meminta. Dan apa kau tahu kenapa hubungan Zhoumi dan Victoria tidak seakrab dulu? Kalau dia pernah berbicara di televisi kalau mereka bertengkar karena persaingan pekerjaan itu adalah kebohongan besar. Victoria menyukaiku dan Zhoumi mengancam akan menghabisi karirnya sebagai artis kalau dia terus mendekatiku." Kata Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir, pasalnya Zhoumi bukan hanya mengancam Sungmin seorang, tapi keluarganya juga dalam bahaya saat ini.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mencoba kembali bernegosiasi. "Untuk itu lebih baik kau katakan padaku. Apa dia juga mengancammu, eoh?" Kata Kyuhyun membelai rambut Sungmin.

"Kyu... Aku takut." Lirih Sungmin.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saat ini sedang duduk di sebuah restoran mewah untuk menikmati makan siang mereka. Ternyata Kyuhyun tidak main-main dengan ucapannya, ia meminta Sungmin untuk bolos bekerja dan ia pun beralasan pada Hangeng kalau tidak bisa ke kantor dengan alasan menemani Sungmin di rumah sakit.

Dengan penuh keraguan akhirnya Sungmin menceritakan semua yang terjadi termasuk Zhoumi yang mengancamnya. Kemarahan Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah di ujung tanduk namun Sungmin terus mencegahnya.

"Kau sudah berjanji kalau kau tidak akan menegur Zhoumi tentang masalah ini, Kyu. Dia bisa lebih bertindak nekat nanti." Kata Sungmin mengingatkan.

"Sayang, ini sudah keterlaluan. Aku pikir semua ini adalah ulah eomma tapi ternyata wanita tidak tahu diri itu yang melakukannya."

"Kyu sudahlah. Kita ikuti dulu permainannya, kalau dia sudah bertindak di luar batas wajar maka aku tidak akan menghalangimu lagi."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas saat menyadari sifat sang kekasih yang terlalu baik. "Aku akan berusaha melindungimu semampuku. Tapi kau juga harus berjanji akan menjaga dirimu sendiri dan jangan selalu bersikap pasrah dengan kelakuan Zhoumi. Sesekali lawanlah dia" Kata Kyuhyun menuntut.

Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~" Panggil Sungmin ragu.

"Hmmm."

"K-kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Huh? Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Itu... Apa benar... Apa benar kau dan Zhoumi memang sering bercinta?" Tanya Sungmin malu-malu, gadis kelinci ini hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti. Mengerjai Sungmin sedikit sepertinya tidak masalah.

"Mungkin." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil terus mengunyah makanannya.

Sungmin seketika mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk dan menatap lekat wajah Kyuhyun. "Apa maksudmu dengan "mungkin"?" Tanya Sungmin penuh selidik.

"Ya aku memang pernah bercinta dengannya, tapi itu hanya satu kali. Kalau Zhoumi bilang sering, mungkin itu terjadi saat aku mabuk sehingga aku tidak sadar sama sekali." Jawab Kyuhyun menahan tawanya.

"Yak! Kau pernah bilang kalau kau belum pernah berpacaran." Ujar Sungmin yang sudah mulai terpancing emosinya.

"Bercinta itu bisa dilakukan dengan siapa saja, sayang. Bukan hanya dengan kekasih kita."

"Aish~ Aku benar-benar membenci—"

"Hahaha... Sayang lihatlah wajahmu kalau sedang cemburu seperti itu. Sangat manis." Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

"Tidak ada yang lucu, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Tentu saja kau sangat lucu."

Kyuhyun mencoba menghentikan tawanya dan menggantinya dengan wajah serius.

"Dengar Lee Sungmin, aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap Zhoumi dan itu berarti bisa dipastikan kalau aku belum pernah menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Dan bukan hanya Zhoumi, tetapi semua gadis yang ada di dunia ini, aku sama sekali belum pernah menyentuh mereka. Jadi jangan pernah meragukanku." Kyuhyun terus menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sungmin yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya sebenarnya hampir pernah Ming. Kalau saja ibumu tidak datang dan merusak acara kita saat itu." Ledek Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Jangan pernah mengungkit hal itu lagi!" Teriak Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

Drrrtttt... Drrrrrtttt...

"Eh?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja.

Sebuah pesan masuk dan Kyuhyun langsung membacanya.

**From: Appa**

**Appa sudah mencoba membujuk eomma, bawalah Sungmin ke rumah sore ini dan pastikan calon menantuku tampil cantik sesuai selera eommamu. Kita akan makan malam bersama.**

Sebuah senyum tulus terkembang di wajah Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya menatap heran.

"Siapa?"

"Appa." Jawab Kyuhyun kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Eh? Mau kemana, Kyu? Makananmu belum habis." Tanya Sungmin heran ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ke rumahku, sayang. Orang tuaku ingin bertemu denganmu."

Sungmin hanya diam. Mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya ia sadar akan satu hal. Kyuhyun yang baru saja akan membuka pintu mobilnya menatap heran ke arah Sungmin yang hanya terdiam dan terlihat tidak suka.

"Kenapa diam?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut, tangannya membelai pipi Sungmin sampai akhirnya gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"K-Kyu.. A-aku tidak yakin orang tuamu akan menyukaiku." Kata Sungmin lesu.

Kyuhyun menyadarinya, sang ibu memang menentang hubungannya dengan Sungmin tapi bukankah ayahnya mengatakan kalau ia sudah berhasil membujuk Heechul?

"Sayang tenanglah. Cukup percaya padaku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyakitimu termasuk jika orang itu adalah eommaku sendiri."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Kita coba dulu sayang. Jangan menyerah sebelum berperang." Kata Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan anggukan penuh keraguan oleh Sungmin.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, sebuah butik mewah yang menjual gaun-gaun elegan dan tentunya dalam harga yang tidak murah.

Sungmin sempat terpesona dengan beberapa baju yang terpampang indah di sana, namun seketika ia langsung merinding saat membayangkan berapa lembar uang seratus ribu won yang diperlukan untuk membeli satu baju itu.

"Kyuhyun~" Gadis bertubuh mungil itu langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Noona, lepaskan pelukanmu sebelum Yesung hyung membunuhku."

Gadis itu—Ryeowook—menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Menyusahkan kalau memiliki kekasih yang terlalu protektif." Gerutunya.

"Noona aku butuh bantuanmu." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Bantuan apa Cho?" Tanya Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menatap penuh arti pada wanita yang sedang melihat-lihat beberapa gaun dengan wajah penuh senyum.

"Sayang, kemarilah!"

Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya saat sang kekasih memanggilnya. Ia maju untuk menggapai tangan Kyuhyun, lagi-lagi ekspresi gugup itu belum hilang, ia masih belum siap untuk bertemu dengan orang tua Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Kau caddy girl itu bukan? Teman dari kekasih Donghae." Sungmin hanya mengangguk sambil memaksakan senyumnya.

"Cho... Jangan bilang kau dan gadis ini—"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Sungmin, noona. Namanya Sungmin." Kata Kyuhyun "Kekasihku." Bisiknya lembut.

"Yah! Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku? Ah selamat Kyuhyunnie." Kata Ryeowook memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun lagi.

"Namaku Kyuhyun, noona. Bukan Kyuhyunnie." Kesal Kyuhyun saat nama panggilan kecilnya disebut.

"Terserah! Ah jadi apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Dandani Sungmin secantik mungkin. Aku ingin membawanya ke hadapan eomma."

"Baiklah. Kau bisa memilih gaun, sepatu dan tas yang kau suka Sungminnie." Kata Ryeowook pada Sungmin.

"Ta-tapi aku bingung eonni. Semua yang ada di butik ini harganya sangat mahal." Kata Sungmin menunduk sedih.

Ryeowook segera merangkul bahu Sungmin dan mengajaknya berkeliling. "Pilih saja semua yang kau suka. Jangan pikirkan harganya karena sajangnim itu akan membayar semuanya." Ujar Ryeowook terkikik geli melihat tingkah Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun "Kyu~" Panggil Sungmin.

"Ada apa hmm?"

"Aku bingung. Kau saja yang pilihkan ya? Aku menurut saja."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Sungmin sekilas. "Baiklah, kau tunggu disini." Kata Kyuhyun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri butik milik Ryeowook.

"Hihi... Sejak kapan dia bisa bersikap manis? Biasanya selalu dingin kalau ada gadis yang mendekatinya."

"Benarkah begitu eonni?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Hmm..." Ryewook menjawab dengan gumamannya. "Ah Sungmin, kau akan bertemu eomma Kyuhyun bukan?" Lanjut Ryeowook.

"Ne eonni. Dan aku sangat gugup saat ini."

Ryeowook tersenyum melihatnya. "Heechul ahjumma memang keras, Min. Tapi percayalah, kalau kau sudah bisa merebut hatinya maka dia akan sangat menyayangimu melebihi dia menyayangi dirinya sendiri."

"Benarkah? Aku juga mengharapkan hal itu, eonni."

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Kyuhyun sedang duduk sambil membaca sebuah majalah fashion yang tersedia di butik milik Ryeowook. Ini hampir empat puluh menit dan Ryeowook masih asyik mendandani Sungmin.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

"Kyu~" Panggil Sungmin tersenyum. Ia terus meremas ujung gaun selututnya yang kini mulai terlihat sedikit kusut.

Merasa namanya dipanggil Kyuhyun menutup majalahnya dan beralih pada sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

DEG

Salahkan kinerja jantungnya yang bekerja lebih cepat saat melihat Sungmin—kekasihnya—tampil begitu berbeda. Gaun soft pink pilihan Kyuhyun, tas hitam yang sangat pas di tangan mungil Sungmin, high heels berwarna silver yang membuat kaki Sungmin tampak lebih indah, semua benda pilihan Kyuhyun terlihat sangat pas di tubuh Sungmin. Dengan tatanan rambut yang dibiarkan lurus hanya dengan ditambah jepit rambut dan make up natural. Hari ini Sungmin tampak seratus kali lipat lebih cantik.

"Sa-sayang, kau cantik." Puji Kyuhyun yang hampir tidak percaya melihat perubahan Sungmin.

"Ini semua karena Wookie eonni." Balas Sungmin tersenyum.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ryeowook. "Terima kasih noona! Kau benar-benar tahu selera eomma."

"Jangan berlebihan, Kyuhyun. Itu karena memang Sungmin yang sudah cantik. Bahkan kau sangat ahli memilih gaun dan aksesoris untuk Sungmin."

"Baiklah kami harus pergi, tagihkan saja semua ke kartu kreditku." Kyuhyun bersiap menggandeng tangan Sungmin.

"Eonni terima kasih untuk semuanya. Kami pergi dulu." Sungmin membungkukkan badannya.

"Hwaiting Sungmin-ah! Kau harus taklukkan Heechul ahjumma." Kata Ryeowook sedikit menggoda Sungmin.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Pintu gerbang utama keluarga Cho dibuka lebar saat petugas keamanan melihat mobil sang tuan muda. Ini pertama kalinya Sungmin datang ke rumah sang kekasih. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, Sungmin sudah kalah telak dan rasa minder itu kembali datang.

Rumah Kyuhyun sangat luas, bahkan halaman rumah ini pun dua kali lebih besar dari rumahnya, lalu bagaimana dengan dalamnya nanti?

"Kyuhyun aku takut." Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya. "Bisakah kita batalkan saja acara makan malam ini? Aku benar-benar belum siap bertemu keluargamu."

Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping, ia menggenggam erat telapak tangan Sungmin yang sudah dipenuhi keringat dingin. "Sayang, kau hanya perlu percaya padaku. Terus genggam tanganku kalau kau merasa gugup, tapi aku mohon jangan pernah berpikiran untuk membatalkan acara ini. Ini kesempatan kita." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Cha! Appa dan eomma pasti sudah menunggu." Kyuhyun melepaskan seatbelt di tubuh Sungmin, dan mengajak kekasihnya keluar.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melangkah dengan pasti saat seorang maid menyambut mereka. "Mana Appa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tuan sedang di ruang tengah bersama Nyonya, Tuan Muda."

Masih dengan menggandeng tangan Sungmin, Kyuhyun terus melangkah menuju tempat yang dimaksud oleh sang maid.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna coklat, ia melirik ke arah Sungmin yang mulai terlihat pucat. "Sayang, jangan gugup. Aku mohon berjuanglah, ini demi masa depan kita. Tenangkan dirimu, arra?" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mencoba memberi kekuatan.

"Kyu, cium aku!" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar permintaan Sungmin. Dengan cepat ia mendekatkan wajahnya, menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun terus melumat dan mengecap bibir plump itu, memberikan ketenangan untuk kekasihnya.

"Cukup. Aku bisa keterusan nanti." Kata Kyuhyun setelah melepas ciumannya.

"Tapi gugupku belum hilang." Jawab Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Cukup jadi dirimu sendiri, sayang. Aku di sampingmu." Kali ini Kyuhyun kembali mengecup Sungmin di dahinya.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari orang di dalamnya Kyuhyun membuka pintu tersebut dan mengajak Sungmin untuk masuk. Di sana terlihat appa dan eommanya yang sedang berbincang.

"Appa! Eomma!" Sapa Kyuhyun.

"Ah kau sudah datang, Kyu? Wow... Apa ini calon menantuku? Cantik sekali." Puji Hangeng mencairkan suasana.

"Annyeong Tuan Cho! Apa kabar?" Kata Sungmin sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Heechul yang awalnya tidak tertarik akhirnya melangkah mendekat "Kau—" Heechul sangat terkejut saat melihat Sungmin, ia pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini sebelumnya.

"Annyeong Nyonya Cho! Senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Kali ini Sungmin membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan saat berhadapan dengan Heechul.

_'Ya Tuhan, dia masih mengenaliku. Aku takut' _

"Eh? Sayang, kau pernah bertemu eomma?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ne, waktu itu kami tidak sengaja bertemu. Aku tidak tahu kalau Nyonya Cho ini ibumu." Jawab Sungmin dengan wajah khawatir sambil sesekali membaca ekspressi wajah Heechul.

"Chullie-ah, kenapa tidak bilang kalau pernah bertemu Sungmin." Tanya Hangeng.

"Tsk! Aku bahkan sudah pernah menceritakannya padamu Han. Gadis miskin itu yang menolongku saat dompetku dicopet." Jawab Heechul dengan nada malas.

"Wah... Jadi yang kau maksud dengan gadis manis bergigi kelinci yang sudah menolongmu itu Sungmin?" Tanya Hangeng terkejut.

"Hah? Sejak kapan aku bilang dia manis?" Tanya Heechul dengan wajah yang merah padam sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya memperhatikan perdebatan dua orang tua itu dengan pandangan berbeda.

"Ya kau bilang padaku saat itu kalau kau ditolong seorang gadis manis bergigi kelinci, lalu karena kau terpesona dengan wajah cantiknya kau malah bersikap dingin padanya. Padahal kau sendiri yang bilang kalau sebenarnya kau tidak tega melihat—"

"Hentikan Cho Hangeng! Lebih baik aku ke dapur dan menyiapkan makan malam." Kata Heechul dengan wajah geram.

_'Dasar Cho Hangeng bodoh! Kenapa membeberkan semuanya? Aku jelas-jelas sangat menentang hubungan Kyuhyun dengan gadis miskin itu.' _

Heechul melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Namun saat dirinya berpapasan dengan Sungmin tiba-tiba mulutnya terasa gatal untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. "Yak! Apa uang yang aku berikan padamu dulu masih kurang? Kau ingin menguasai hartaku dengan menikahi putra kesayanganku, begitu?" Tanya Heechul geram dengan nada yang sedikit membentak.

Hati Sungmin benar-benar teriris mendengar tuduhan ibu Kyuhyun. Masih bisakah ia mempertahankan harga diri? "A-anniyo Nyonya, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun adalah putramu." Jawab Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dasar kau gadis mis—"

"Berhenti menghina Sungmin eomma." Sela Kyuhyun. "Kenapa eomma harus bersikap kasar pada Sungmin kalau di dalam hati eomma sebenarnya menyukai Sungmin?" Heechul mendelik tidak suka pada Kyuhyun. Ia kembali ingin memaki Sungmin namun salahkan hatinya yang merasa tidak tega.

"Aish! Aku bisa gila jika terus berada disini." Heechul melangkah cepat dan membanting kasar pintu besar itu. Hangeng dan Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum penuh makna.

_'Lagipula kenapa harus dia gadis miskin yang Kyuhyun pacari. Ya Tuhan, bahkan aku memang menginginkan dia menjadi menantuku.' _

"Sayang, kau lihat 'kan? Bahkan eomma sudah menyukaimu sejak awal." Bisik Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Eh? Menyukaiku dari sisi mana? Bahkan jelas-jelas ibumu memberikan tatapan benci dan membentakku." Balas Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aishh kau memang babbo, Ming."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Hallooooooo….

My Caddy Girl kembali lho… Ayooo katanya kemarin disuruh update, jadi berbaik hati untuk klik review button-nya ya

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya, semoga kalian dapat pahala :D

**Keep reading, Review-ing and the next chapter will be updated soon**

**Much love**

**Kyuhyuniverse**


	9. Chapter 8: Break Up Or Propose?

**My Caddy Girl**

**Cast:**

**Kyuhyun - Sungmin – Other SJ members**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

**Rate : T + (Bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

**Warning : GS, Typos, Flat and Multichapter**

**Copycat and plagiarism is not allowed**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kata orang cinta adalah media paling suci yang bisa menyatukan apapun dan memberi kebahagiaan pada setiap orang yang mempercayainya. Aku percaya cinta, aku menjunjung tinggi cinta, tapi apa yang aku dapat? Status sosial memisahkan cinta kami. Kami yang sudah bersatu harus terpisah karena perbedaan yang menjijikan itu. Bolehkan aku memilih untuk jatuh miskin dan hidup bahagia bersama dengan cintaku?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Heechul mengaduk kasar makanan yang ada di wajan membuat beberapa maid memperhatikan sang majikan dengan tatapan heran. Sejak kapan sang nyonya besar mau terjun langsung ke dapur dan berurusan dengan kompor, wajan, spatula dan teman-temannya.

"Nyonya, biar saya yang mengerjakan. Nanti—"

"Diam saja ahjumma. Kau tidak lihat kalau aku sedang kesal?" Kata Heechul memotong ucapan Bibi Jung—Sang kepala maid di Cho mansion.

"Kalau Nyonya tidak keberatan, Nyonya bisa ceritakan semuanya pada saya." Ucap bibi Jung sopan.

"Huftt..." Heechul membanting kasar spatula ditangannya. "Kau lanjutkan memasaknya." Perintah Heechul pada seorang koki. Ia melangkahkan kaki indahnya menuju meja makan, bibi Jung mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Jung ahjumma, apa kau tahu siapa kekasih Kyuhyun?" Tanya Heechul sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi.

"Apa dia gadis yang sedang bersama Tuan Muda saat ini?" Tebak bibi Jung.

Heechul mengangguk lemah. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ahjumma?"

Bibi Jung menatap bingung atas nada kesal yang keluar dari bibir sang majikan "Maaf Nyonya, tapi kalau saya lihat gadis itu sepertinya perempuan baik-baik. Apa tidak sebaiknya Nyonya merestui mereka saja?"

Heechul memandang tak suka ke arah bibi Jung, membuat yang ditatap menundukkan kepalanya. "Ya, aku tahu dia gadis baik-baik. Bahkan dia yang menolongku saat dompetku dicuri."

Bibi Jung membulatkan matanya terkejut. "Gadis kelinci itu?" Tanya bibi Jung penuh semangat.

Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya frustasi sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu saya rasa sudah tidak ada masalah lagi 'kan? Anda sendiri yang mengatakan saat itu kalau Anda berharap Tuan Muda bisa mendapat istri semanis dan sebaik dia."

"Aish! Menyebalkan. Mengapa kau mengucapkan kata yang sama dengan suamiku? Kapan aku pernah mengatakan kalau dia manis?" Tanya Heechul kesal.

"Tapi memang Nyonya yang mengatakannya saat itu." Bibi Jung tersenyum menatap Heechul sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ah kalau tidak salah Nyonya sempat bilang _'Ahjumma, gadis yang menolongku tadi manis sekali. Pipinya tembam dan ketika dia tersenyum giginya lucu seperti kelinci. Ya walaupun badannya agak sedikit bulat, tapi dia manis. Andai Kyuhyun bisa mendapat istri seperti dia, aku pasti sudah bisa duduk tenang dan_—"

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Sudah jangan diteruskan. Kau sengaja meledekku, eoh?" kata Heechul memberi tatapan tajam.

"Lagipula aku hanya berharap Kyuhyun akan menikahi gadis seperti dia, dan itu bukan berarti dia." Lanjut Heechul dengan menekankan kata "seperti".

"Apa yang mengganjal di hati Nyonya jika Tuan Muda menikah dengannya?" Tanya Bibi Jung lagi.

"Entahlah. Kau tahu sendiri bukan dia hanya orang miskin yang tidak mempunyai masa depan? Aku sudah menyelidikinya dan pekerjaannya hanya seorang caddy girl. Apa menurutmu aku keterlaluan melarang Kyuhyun berhubungan dengannya?"

"Yang tepenting dia adalah perempuan baik, Nyonya." Bibi Jung hanya bisa tersenyum. "Maaf kalau saya lancang. Tapi di zaman sekarang ini mencari calon menantu yang jujur dan baik hati sangat sulit. Kebanyakan wanita modern saat ini lebih memilih untuk berfoya-foya menghabiskan uang suami, tidak mau mengurus suami dan anaknya atau bahkan lebih parahnya berselingkuh dengan pria lain."

"Aku yakin Sungmin bukan tipe wanita seperti itu." Kata Heechul dengan nada kesal menatap tajam ke arah bibi Jung.

"Anda membela gadis kelinci itu?" Tanya bibi Jung dengan senyumnya.

"Aish! Lupakan saja. Panggil anak dan suamiku, aku lapar."

"Apa saya juga harus memanggil gadis kelinci itu?"

"Yak! Ahjumma ingin kupecat, eoh? Jangan meledekku terus."

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Suasana di ruang makan begitu hangat, Hangeng terus mengajak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bicara dan mengabaikan satu tatapan menusuk dari wanita cantik di sampingnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau akhirnya mau menerima Kyuhyun?" Tanya Hangeng penasaran saat Kyuhyun menceritakan kalau Sungmin sempat menolaknya.

"Entahlah Tuan—"

"Hei... Bisakah mulai sekarang kau panggil aku appa?" Perintah Hangeng menyela ucapan Sungmin.

"Apa kau bilang?" Protes Heechul tidak setuju.

"Apa masalahnya, Chullie-ah? Sungmin akan menjadi menantu kita sebentar lagi."

"Kau pikir aku merestui mereka? Ayolah, jangan bermimpi."

Sungmin langsung menundukkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Heechul. Jadi dia memang tidak diterima ya?

"Eomma, bisakah tidak merusak suasana malam ini? Kalau eomma terganggu dengan percakapan kami, eomma bisa pergi." Jawab Kyuhyun kesal.

"Sudah berani mengusir eomma, eoh? Ternyata perempuan ini memang membawa pengaruh buruk terhadap sikapmu, Kyu." Kesal Heechul.

"Eomma yang memulai semuanya lebih dulu. Kalau menyukai Sungmin tidak usah keras kepala begitu. Akui saja." Balas Kyuhyun.

Heechul membanting kasar sendok yang ada di tangannya untuk kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. "Aku permisi. Nafsu makanku tiba-tiba menghilang mendengar obrolan menjijikan ini."

"Kyu kenapa bersikap begitu?" Kata Sungmin sedih setelah melihat kepergian Heechul.

"Biar saja!"

"Sudah biarkan saja, Sungmin. Ibu Kyuhyun memang begitu. Jangan diambil hati ucapannya." Kata Hangeng mencairkan suasana. "Ah.. ayo lanjutkan, jadi alasan apa yang membuatmu menerima Kyuhyun?"

"Eh? Itu... Umm... Itu... Aku tidak tahu Tu— Umm.. Maksudku appa." Jawab Sungmin ragu.

"Maksudmu? Kau tidak punya alasan?"

Sungmin mengendikkan bahunya dan menatap Kyuhyun dalam. "Kyuhyun itu suka berbuat semaunya, Kyuhyun terlalu posesif dan juga... mesum."

"Uhuuk" Kyuhyun tersedak makanannya saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Sungmin. "Sayang, apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Memang kau seperti itu." Kali ini tatapan Sungmin kembali pada Hangeng. "Semuanya buruk. Apa menurut appa sifat Kyuhyun itu bisa membuat seorang wanita jatuh cinta?"

"Lebih cenderung membencinya, Min." jawab Hangeng.

"Itulah alasan kenapa aku membenci Kyuhyun di awal pertemuan kami. Tapi entahlah, hanya pria mesum ini yang bisa membuatku nyaman, dibalik sifat buruk Kyuhyun dia selalu memberi perhatian yang besar padaku. Mungkin cinta tidak butuh alasan karena hatiku yang memilih Kyuhyun." Kata Sungmin mantap.

"Ya, aku setuju dengan pendapatmu, Min. Cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan. Seseorang tidak bisa menolak kapan cinta itu datang dan dengan siapa yang menjadi pasangan kita nanti. Tuhan yang merencanakan semuanya."

Kyuhyun menatap heran ke arah sang ayah. "Siapa yang mengajari appa bicara romantis seperti itu?"

Hangeng membalas tatapan mata tajam Kyuhyun dengan tidak kalah garangnya. "Diam Cho!"

"Kau tidak ada rencana untuk keluar dari pekerjaanmu? Aku dengar Kyuhyun sudah menawari posisi yang bagus untukmu di perusahaan."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku tidak mau dicap sebagai wanita yang memanfaatkan kekasihnya, appa. Sudah cukup telingaku panas mendengar tuduhan sarkastik orang-orang tentang hubunganku dan Kyuhyun."

"Biar saja Min. Orang lain hanya bisa bicara tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya." Kata Hangeng menanggapi.

"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak mau. Aku sudah cukup nyaman dengan pekerjaanku sekarang." Sungmin menghentikan kalimatnya sebelum kembali bertanya. "Apa appa keberatan setelah tahu kalau kekasih Kyuhyun hanya bekerja sebagai caddy girl?" Tanya Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun menghentikan acara makannya dan lebih memilih menatap sang ayah, ia juga penasaran dengan jawaban Hangeng.

"Untuk saat ini aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Atau bahkan jika suatu saat kalian memutuskan untuk menikah pun aku tidak masalah. Hanya saja—"

"Hanya saja apa, appa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan.

"Hanya saja kau harus berhenti dari pekerjaanmu jika kau mengandung cucuku nanti."

Hangeng tersenyum tulus. Di lubuk hatinya terselip rasa bangga atas jawaban Sungmin dan jangan lupakan juga sebuah senyum kebahagiaan yang terpampang dari seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka sejak tadi.

_'Sudah kuduga. Dia memang perempuan baik-baik.'_

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

"Terima kasih untuk makan malam hari ini." Kata Sungmin yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Makan malam dengan keluarga Cho—tepatnya hanya dengan Cho Hangeng dan anaknya—berjalan cukup lancar, walaupun masih ada yang mengganjal di hati Sungmin saat melihat reaksi Heechul, ibu Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku harus pulang sekarang? Aku masih ingin berdua denganmu." Kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang dibuat sesedih mungkin.

"Ck! Jangan manja, Cho. Bahkan seharian ini kita selalu bersama. Kau menyandraku dan tidak membiarkanku bekerja." Kesal Sungmin.

"Entahlah. Waktu terasa cepat berlalu saat aku bersamamu. Menyebalkan." Kyuhyun memajukan langkahnya untuk memeluk tubuh Sungmin.

"Besok kita masih bisa bertemu." Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Cukup lama mereka terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu.

"Kyu~"

"Hmm"

"Pulanglah ke rumahmu. Jangan tidur di rumah sakit lagi." Ucap Sungmin hati-hati karena ia takut menyinggung perasaan Kyuhyun. Entahlah, tapi belakangan ini Sungmin merasa kalau kekasihnya sangat sensitif terhadap hal yang berhubungan dengan Leeteuk.

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin menjaga ahjumma." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Keras kepala!" Balas Sungmin. "Lalu untuk apa kau membayar mahal perawat untuk menjaga ahjumma?" Tanya Sungmin tidak habis pikir.

"Mereka akan menjaga ahjumma saat aku atau kau tidak ada, Ming. Cerewet sekali."

"Huftt... Bahkan kau lebih memperhatikan ahjumma daripada ibumu sendiri." Sindir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan bersiap untuk pergi. "Entahlah. Mungkin Leeteuk ahjumma memang ibuku."

"Haha... Jangan bermimpi, Cho." Sungmin mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun menuju mobilnya. "Eomma bilang, ahjumma itu sangat baik, penyayang, dan hatinya seperti malaikat. Sangat bertolak belakang sekali denganmu."

"Hei... Kau pikir aku tidak memiliki sifat-sifat yang kau sebutkan tadi?" Kata Kyuhyun kesal. "Padahal aku sudah bersusah payah merubah sikapku."

"Iya maaf, aku hanya bercanda tadi. Bahkan kau bukan hanya malaikat untukku. Kau penyelamatku." Kata Sungmin jujur.

"Tsk! Tidak perlu merayuku, sayang." Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping pintu mobilnya. "Tidak bolehkah aku menginap di rumahmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas.

"Dan memberimu peluang untuk memperkosaku lagi? Tidak. Terima kasih." Jawab Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya.

"Munafik."

"Yak! Jangan mengataiku."

"Seharusnya aku merekam kejadian saat itu. Biar kau juga tahu kalau kau ikut mendesah. Seenaknya saja mengataiku."

"Aigo~ Cho Kyuhyunku marah, eoh? Sudah sana pulang. Aku harus istirahat." Sungmin membuka pintu mobil Kyuhyun dan mendorong tubuh kekasihnya untuk masuk.

"Tidak mau menciumku?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

CHU

Sungmin menundukkan tubuhnya untuk menggapai bibir Kyuhyun. "Hati-hati di jalan, calon suamiku." Ledek Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul "Kau juga. Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Aku mencintaimu."

"Iya, aku tahu."

"Harusnya kau jawab 'Aku juga mencintaimu'."

"Iya... Iya... Aku juga mencintaimu." Kata Sungmin.

"Yasudah aku pulang dulu." Kata Kyuhyun yang dibalas oleh anggukan Sungmin.

Sungmin segera membalikkan tubuhnya ketika mobil Kyuhyun sudah menghilang di ujung jalan. Namun belum sempat ia melangkah jauh tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara berisik dari arah barat.

Toko bunga milik sang ibu. Sungmin yakin suara-suara itu berasal dari sana. Dengan langkah sedikit takut, Sungmin akhirnya memberanikan diri melihat kesana. Matanya membulat seketika saat melihat dua orang dengan penutup wajah sedang mengobrak-abrik tokonya.

"Siapa kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah.

"Kau! Jauhi Tuan Cho atau hal yang lebih buruk akan menimpa toko bunga ini." Kata si pria berbadan besar itu mengancam.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian?"

"Bukan urusanmu gadis kecil. Yang perlu kau ingat adalah kami tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapan kami." Kata pria yang bertubuh lebih kecil menimpali. Tak lama setelahnya kedua orang itu keluar meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih shock dengan keadaan tokonya.

"Eomma! Appa!" Sungmin berteriak kencang saat sudah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eomma! Appa! Cepat kesini! Hiks." Teriak Sungmin lebih keras.

Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di lantai dan menangis.

"Ya Tuhan, ada apa ini Minnie? Kenapa toko kita berantakan seperti ini?" Tanya Jaejong panik.

Yunho yang melihat putrinya tengah duduk tersungkur memilih untuk mendekati Sungmin. "Sungmin, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Yunho.

"Astaga! Yeobo kau lihat ini." Ucap Jaejong masih tidak habis pikir dengan kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya. "Kau lihat, bunga-bunga kita rusak. Banyak vas mahal yang juga ikut pecah. Bagaimana ini? Kita pasti rugi besar." Ucap Jaejong frustasi menahan tangis.

Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk sedih merasa bersalah. Biar bagaimanapun ini semua karena hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. "Mi-mianhe eomma." Lirih Sungmin.

Jaejong mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sungmin. Merasa iba saat melihat kondisi putrinya yang juga shock. "Kau bicara apa, Minnie? Tentu saja ini semua bukan salahmu. Tidak perlu meminta maaf."

"Anni. Ini semua karenaku. Kalau aku tidak egois dan aku bisa melepas Kyuhyun mungkin kesialan seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi pada keluarga kita." Jawab Sungmin sambil terisak membuat Jaejong memeluk putrinya.

"Kita harus melaporkan kejadian ini pada polisi."

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Seperti pagi-pagi biasanya Kyuhyun selalu menjemput Sungmin. Ketika ingin memasuki rumah kekasihnya, Kyuhyun merasa ada hal aneh yang terjadi. Biasanya ia sudah melihat Jaejong yang tengah merapihkan toko, namun hari ini berbeda tidak ada Jaejong disana dan lagi toko bunga itu terlihat tutup.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Kyu!" Sapa Jaejong saat membukakan pintu.

"Anyeong ahjumma. Aku ingin menjemput Sungmin."

Jaejong mengerutkan dahinya. "Eh? Tapi Sungmin sudah berangkat tiga puluh menit yang lalu."

"Benarkah? Tapi dia tidak mengabariku." Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin lupa. Tapi tadi Sungmin sudah berangkat bersama Jungmo."

Deg

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak tak karuan. Rasa takut menyergapinya saat ini. "J-Jungmo? Siapa dia ahjumma?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Dia teman Sungmin." Jawab Jaejong tersenyum, dia bisa membaca raut khawatir di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ah... Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu, ahjumma." Kyuhyun membungkukan tubuhnya sebelum berjalan menjauh. Perasaannya sudah sangat tidak tenang. Ya, katakanlah ia sedang cemburu. _'Kau harus menjelaskan padaku, Ming.'_

Jaejong kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dan duduk di meja makan bersiap menyantap kembali sarapannya. "Kyuhyun sudah pergi, Minnie. Kau tega sekali padanya. Dia terlihat cemburu tadi." Lanjut Jaejong.

"Aku terpaksa harus melakukan ini, eomma." Lirih Sungmin.

"Haah... Pikirkan hal ini baik-baik, nak." Ujar Yunho. "Kau dan Kyuhyun saling mencintai. Appa yakin pasti masih ada cara lain selain harus mengakhiri hubunganmu dengannya."

"Tapi waktu kita tidak banyak, appa. Semakin aku mengulur waktu untuk mempertahankan Kyuhyun maka Zhoumi dan orang suruhannya akan semakin gencar menghancurkan kita." Dengan berat hati Sungmin akhirnya mengatakan hal yang selama ini ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat dari kedua orang tuanya.

Sungmin menceritakan tentang kegilaan Zhoumi dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Terpaksa, ia sangat terpaksa melakukannya.

Jaejong dan Yunho awalnya sangat marah. Kedua orang tua Sungmin itu sudah melaporkan kejadian perusakan toko bunganya. Tapi mereka tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menunggu penyelidikan polisi.

"Appa benar, sayang. Jangan tergesa-gesa. Bicarakan ini dengan Kyuhyun." Ujar Jaejong memberi nasihat. "Setidaknya kau sudah memberitahu kami tentang hal ini sehingga kami bisa lebih waspada. Eomma dan appa bisa menjaga diri, jangan korbankan hubunganmu dengannya."

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Kyuhyun gelisah. Ingin bekerja pun konsentrasinya hilang entah kemana. Sejak tadi pria pecinta wine itu terus mencoba menghubungi Sungmin tapi yang terdengar hanya nada sambung. Ini hampir tengah hari dan ia sama sekali belum mendengar suara kekasihnya. Ditambah lagi sang eomma mengatakan kalau putrinya berangkat ke kantor bersama seorang laki-laki-yang ia juga tidak ketahui siapa.

"Shit! Angkat teleponku babbo." Tangan Kyuhyun masih setia mengenggam ponsel yang terus menempel di telinganya.

"Sudah mulai main-main denganku, eoh?"

"Lihat saja kalau kau berani mengkhianatiku."

"Aaaarrggghhh... Lee Sungmin kemana kau sebenarnya?" Kyuhyun membanting ponselnya ke sofa yang ada di ruang kerjanya saat ia tidak juga mendengar jawaban dari orang yang dihubunginya.

Selang satu menit Kyuhyun mengambil kembali ponselnya. Jari-jarinya dengan lincah mengetik huruf demi huruf, berharap Sungmin membaca dan membalasnya.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Sungmin POV**

Drrrttt... Drrrrtttt...

Handphoneku terus bergetar dan setiap aku melihat caller ID selalu nama yang sama yang terlihat—Kyuhyun.

Bukannya aku tidak ingin menerima teleponnya, hanya saja aku takut kalau keputusanku untuk melepasnya akan goyah. Dengan susah payah aku berpikir dan memantapkan hati untuk menyerah, jadi aku tidak mau Kyuhyun merubah semua yang sudah kuambil.

Aku memang terpaksa melakukannya karena aku tidak mungkin merasakan bahagia sendiri. Di saat Kyuhyun memanjakanku dengan semua perhatian dan cintanya, keluargaku justru terancam. Pertama ahjumma yang hampir mati, sekarang aku harus melihat eomma yang bersedih karena hanya toko bunga itu satu-satunya sumber penghasilan eomma.

Kalau aku masih egois mempertahankan Kyuhyun, bukannya tidak mungkin sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa appa atau mungkin diriku sendiri. Tanpa penyelidikan polisi pun aku sudah tahu kalau pelaku semua ini adalah Zhoumi.

Drrrtttt... Drrrrttt...

Ponselku kembali bergetar namun kali ini lebih singkat. Sebuah pesan.

**From: Kyuhyunnie**

**Sayang, kau dimana? Aku menelponmu tapi tidak kau jawab. Mau membuatku mati khawatir eoh?**

Aku tersenyum membacanya. Beginilah Kyuhyun—calon mantan kekasihku—kalau sedang marah. "Mana ada orang sehat yang mati karena khawatir. Dasar babbo." Gumamku.

Drrrtttt... Drrrttttt...

**From: Kyuhyunnie**

**Ming, telepon aku sekarang juga. Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukan suaramu. Kau sedang apa? Sampai menjawab teleponku saja tidak bisa. I miss you my caddy girl.**

"Mianhe, Kyu. Aku juga merindukanmu. Tapi yang kulakukan ini adalah yang terbaik untuk semuanya. Maaf."

Drrttt... Drrrrtttt...

**From: Kyuhyunnie**

**Aarrgghhh... Lee Sungmin jangan menguji kesabaranku. Kau dimana? Di kantor? Atau sedang bersenang-senang bersama pria bernama Jungmo itu? Berani selingkuh di belakangku, huh?**

"Jangan salah paham Kyuhyun. Aku mohon. Aku hanya menggunakan Jungmo untuk melepasmu. Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh." Air mataku hampir keluar membaca pesan Kyuhyun kali ini. Bagaimana bisa dia berpikiran aku mengkhianatinya?

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

**From: Kyuhyunnie**

**Sayang maaf, kata-kataku tadi keterlaluan. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, Ming. Apa aku ada salah sampai kau menghidariku begini? Maaf. Saranghae.**

"Hiks... Nado saranghae, Kyuhyun." Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi membaca pesan-pesan Kyuhyun. Ini hanya akan menambah rasa bersalahku padanya. Lebih baik aku matikan saja ponselku.

**Sungmin POV end**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Kangin terlihat tengah berkutat dengan berbagai macam dokumen di kantornya sebelum sebuah ketuka pintu menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Appa~" Sesosok wanita seksi terlihat menghampirinya.

"Hei... Ada apa dengan anak kesayangan appa yang satu ini? Kau tampak ceria sekali, Zhoumi-ah." Kangin merentangkan kedua tangannya seakan memberi sinyal pada sang anak untuk memeluknya.

"Aku sedang senang appa. Rencanaku menghancurkan wanita perebut Kyuhyun itu berjalan lancar."

"Kau sudah tahu siapa kekasih Kyuhyun?" Tanya Kangin.

"Tentu saja! Bukan hal sulit untuk menggali informasi tentang gadis miskin itu." Kata Zhoumi.

Kangin mulai tertarik dengan cerita anaknya "Lalu siapa dia?"

"Namanya Lee Sungmin. Dia hanya seorang anak dari pegawai rendahan bernama Lee Yunho, dan ibunya bernama Lee Jaejong."

Deg

Hati Kangin berdesir tidak karuan saat mendengar nama ibu Sungmin. Mungkinkah?

"Lee Jaejong? Apa nama marganya sebelum menikah adalah Kim?" Tanya Kangin penasaran.

"Entahlah, untuk apa aku mencari tahu soal itu. Eh? Memangnya untuk apa appa menanyakan marga ibunya Sungmin?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya mengingat seorang teman yang namanya sama." Jawab Kangin.

"Appa, kau akan tetap mendukungku untuk menghancurkan wanita itu, bukan?" Tanya Zhoumi manja.

"Apapun asal kau bahagia, Zhoumi-ah."

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Ini sudah hampir satu minggu Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghubungi Sungmin. Hubungan mereka sudah tidak jelas seperti apa, setidaknya begitulah pandangan Kyuhyun.

Setiap kali Kyuhyun mencoba menjemput Sungmin untuk bekerja, Sungmin selalu sudah berangkat lebih dulu, entah itu diantar Jungmo ataupun diantar Yunho, ya begitulah yang dikatakan Jaejong tiap kali ia dating ke rumahnya. Hal ini juga yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin penasaran akan sosok lelaki bernama Jungmo itu.

Sungmin sudah satu minggu tidak menjawab telepon Kyuhyun. Pria berambut brunette itu sudah mencoba mengunjungi Sungmin di tempat kerjanya tapi selalu gagal bertemu. Bahkan sudah satu minggu ini pula Sungmin tidak menjenguk Leeteuk di rumah sakit. Mungkin menghindar karena gadis manis itu tahu pasti Kyuhyun aka nada di sana.

Kyuhyun hanya bertemu Jaejong jika wanita paruh baya itu sedang menjenguk "kakaknya". Bukannya tidak ingin mencari tahu tentang keberadaaan Sungmin tapi sepertinya Jaejong juga menutup mulut.

Kyuhyun semakin frustasi, ia merasa Sungmin sedang menghindarinya tapi tidak tahu untuk alasan apa. Kyuhyun berniat menghabiskan waktu di hari minggu ini untuk menemani Leeteuk. Setidaknya ia berharap bisa mendapatkan ketenangan setelah menceritakan semuanya pada Leeteuk. Walaupun sedikit berharap ia bisa bertemu Sungminnya disana.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Pria pewaris Cho Corp itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruang VVIP tempat Leeteuk dirawat. Tapi pemandangan kosong langsung mengejutkannya saat ia membuka pintu.

"Sial... Apa yang terjadi?" Kyuhyun langsung kembali membanting pintu ruangan itu dengan kasar.

Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan gelisah menuju tempat suster jaga. "Kemana pasien di ruang 1004 itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi.

"Maksud anda Nyonya Lee?" Tanya suster itu sopan.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi? Aku berkunjung setiap hari apa kau masih bertanya juga?" Emosi Kyuhyun mulai tersulut.

"Maaf Tuan, tapi Nyonya Lee sudah dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan kelas III." Jawab suster itu dengan nada takut.

"Apa? Siapa yang memerintahkanmu?"

"Keluarga Nyonya Lee sendiri yang memintanya."

Brak

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menggebrak meja dan berlalu dengan emosi yang sudah meluap-luap. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai 4, tempat dimana Leeteuk pernah dirawat dulu.

Setelah bertanya pada suster jaga, Kyuhyun menuju ruang rawat Leeteuk dan menemukan Sungmin bersama kedua orang tuanya disana.

"Ming." Panggil Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tetap acuh. Ia kembali memasukkan baju-baju Leeteuk ke dalam sebuah lemari kecil yang disediakan rumah sakit. Gadis bergigi kelinci itu sudah bisa menduga akan pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun hari ini.

"Kyu, masuklah." Sapa Jaejong sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk. Pandangannya tidak ia alihkan pada satu sosok yang sedang mengacuhkannya. "Ah kami harus membeli makan siang. Kau ikut makan disini ya, Kyu." Yunho yang merasa bahwa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membutuhkan waktu untuk berdua berinisiatif mencari alasan.

"Aku ikut denganmu, yeobo." Kata Jaejong menghampiri suaminya. "Kami tinggal dulu ya." Lanjut wanita cantik itu yang hanya dibalas dengan sebuah senyum dan anggukan dari Kyuhyun.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau memindahkan ruangan ahjumma, Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada ditinggikan. Setelah memastikan kedua orang tua Sungmin sudah pergi.

Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya dan balik menatap Kyuhyun. "Memangnya kau siapa hah? Apa hakmu melarang kami memindahkan ahjumma? Kau bahkan bukan keluarganya." Jawab Sungmin dengan nada tidak kalah tinggi.

"Kau ini kenapa? Tiba-tiba menghindariku. Tidak menjawab telepon dan pesanku. Dan sekarang kau melakukan hal ini?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Cho." Sungmin kembali pada kegiatannya memunggungi Kyuhyun untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Greb

Tubuh Sungmin menegang saat Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jangan bergerak. Aku mohon. Biarkan seperti ini. Aku merindukanmu." Lirih Kyuhyun yang sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya demi menahan isakan yang hampir saja lolos.

"Maaf Sungmin" Kata Kyuhyun "Aku tidak tahu apa salahku sampai kau menghindariku begini. Tapi kalau aku memang berbuat salah padamu aku minta maaf." Sungmin merasakan bahunya sedikit basah. Kyuhyun menangis.

"Kyu lepaskan aku."

"Tidak. Aku merindukanmu. Kau menyiksaku karena terus menghindar."

"Aku bukan menghindar, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku memang sengaja melakukannya." Ujar Sungmin dengan nada dingin.

Perlahan pelukan Kyuhyun terlepas. Terlalu mengejutkan baginya mendengar kata-kata Sungmin. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun. "Aku rasa kita tidak bisa meneruskan hubungan ini, Cho Kyuhyun. Kita akhiri saja semuanya."

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Ku pikir kau bukan orang bodoh untuk mengerti kalimatku."

"Apa salahku?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengusap kasar air matanya. Pertahanan Sungmin runtuh, ia juga ikut menangis sekarang.

"Aku mencintai orang lain. Aku… aku mencintai Jungmo."

"Kau bohong!" Kyuhyun memegang kedua bahu Sungmin. "Kau ingat malam terakhir kita bertemu? Bahkan kau mengatakan kalau kau juga mencintaiku." Kyuhyun kembali membawa Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku, sayang. Aku melakukan kesalahan apa? Aku mohon katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku." Lanjut Kyuhyun dengan nada putus asa.

"Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, Kyu. Aku harus melakukan ini karena aku sudah tidak mencintaimu, aku mencintai orang lain. Tolong mengerti."

"Jangan katakan hal itu lagi aku mohon. Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong." Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Jangan menyiksaku begini. Kau hanya akan membuatku mati, Lee Sungmin."

"Hiksss... Tolong jangan buat posisiku semakin sulit, Kyuhyun. Aku sudah tidak mencin—"

Ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat Kyuhyun membungkam bibir Sungmin dengan bibirnya. Melumat bibir plump itu dengan lembut, Kyuhyun mencoba menjabarkan cintanya yang sudah begitu dalam terhadap Sungmin. Dan tanpa Sungmin sadar, ia pun ikut membalas lumatan Kyuhyun. Mereka saling merindukan, mereka bisa merasakannya, Kyuhyun bisa merasakannya dan hal itulah yang membuat ia yakin kalau kekasihnya sedang bermain peran saat ini.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya saat ia sudah menemukan jawaban itu. Tersenyum lembut ke arah Sungmin, memenjarakan manik hitam kekasihnya. "Kau masih mencintaiku. Jangan bohongi perasaanmu sendiri, sayang. Sekarang katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memeluknya lebih erat, ia menangis sekencangnya, tidak peduli dengan Leeteuk yang tengah terbaring di sampingnya. Gadis kelinci itu memang tidak pernah berhasil membohongi Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun, aku mohon lepaskan aku. Hiks."

"Jangan pernah memintaku melakukan hal yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku lakukan."

"Tapi Zhoumi akan semakin mengancam keluargaku. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi."

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, jadi benar dugaannya selama ini. Sungmin menghindarinya karena Zhoumi.

"Apa yang wanita gila itu lakukan padamu?" Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya, menghapus air matanya dan memilih mendudukan diri di sofa.

"Malam itu, tidak lama setelah kau pergi mereka merusak toko bunga milik eomma."

"Lalu?"

"Permintaan mereka masih sama. Aku harus menjauhimu."

"Dan dengan bodohnya kau menurut?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

Kyuhyun menggeram frustasi saat mendengarnya. Ia mendudukan diri di samping Sungmin. "Hanya ada satu cara yang bisa aku lakukan untuk melindungimu, sayang."

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun menatap lekat wajah Sungmin, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri akan keputusan yang akan ia buat. "Kita menikah."

Sungmin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. "Bodoh! Mereka justru akan semakin mencecarku kalau aku menikah denganmu. Aku tidak setuju. Ini ide gila, bukan solusi." Tolak Sungmin.

"Kita masih belum bisa mendapatkan bukti tentang keterlibatan Zhoumi dalam semua kasusmu. Kalau aku menikahimu, kau dan keluargamu akan tinggal bersamaku. Posisiku untuk melindungi kalian akan semakin kuat."

"Aku menolak rencana gilamu. Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan kau menikahiku hanya karena alasan untuk melindungiku? Terkesan jahat sekali diriku." Ujar Sungmin meledek dirinya sendiri.

"Sayang, aku mencintaimu. Bahkan sejak awal aku sudah sangat siap menikah denganmu. Apa masalahnya?"

"Masalahnya ibumu tidak merestui hubungan kita, Kyuhyun." Jawab Sungmin sedih.

"Tidak masalah yang penting appa sudah memberi restu. Orang tuamu juga setuju bukan?"

"Lalu bagaimana kita bisa menikah kalau ibumu tidak mengizinkan?"

Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Sungmin. Ia merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi serius, keputusannya untuk menikahi Sungmin sudah bulat dan Kyuhyun sudah tidak peduli lagi pada semua hambatan yang ada. "Kita akan menikah." Kata Kyuhyun seraya mengecup lagi bibir plump Sungmin. Mereka saling menempelkan kening sebelum Kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kita akan menikah, dengan atau tanpa restu dari eommaku."

Sungmin menatap terkejut, terselip rasa ragu di pancaran matanya dan Kyuhyun bisa membaca itu. Dikecupnya kedua kelopak mata itu dan... "Kita menikah bulan depan. Jadi siapkan dirimu." Sambung Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~"

"Lee Sungmin aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pendampingku untuk saat ini dan seterusnya?."

"Kyuhyun~" Lirih Sungmin.

"Jawab aku Lee Sungmin. Aku ingin kita membangun mimpi kita. Kau menjadi istriku, menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku, menyambutku setiap kali aku pulang bekerja, memelukku saat tidur, dan aku akan melindungimu seumur hidupku. Aku terlalu mencintaimu, sayang. Aku takut kau akan benar-benar mencintai pria lain nanti."

"Tapi Kyu~"

"Sssttt... Sayang, kau hanya perlu meyakinkan dirimu. Aku mencintaimu. Percayalah."

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya untuk kemudian berlutut di hadapan Sungmin. "Would you marry me, my caddy girl?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Happy JoyDay! Tuh saya kasih double update demi KyuMin Day hihi. 2 FF ini semoga bisa menambah keseruan kalian ya teman-teman. Enjoy! :)

Kyaaaaaaaaaaa….. lamaran macam apa itu? Di rumah sakit pula haha. Yasudahlah yang penting kita tinggal tunggu jawaban Sungmin di chapter depan. Sungminnya masih ragu tuh. Terima gak yaaa?

Ayo klik tombol reviewnya. Jawaban Sungmin ada di tangan saya chapter depan *evil laugh*

.

.

Keep reading, Review-ing and the next chapter will be updated soon

**Much love**

**Kyuhyuniverse**


End file.
